


Amazonian Awakening

by wttboz



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amazons of Themyscira, Cheetah - Freeform, F/F, Kara as an Amazon, Kara without Superman, Rao's Chosen, Themyscira, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz
Summary: What if Kara Zor-El crashed on Themyscira and grew up as an Amazon. She learns to fight, to care, and to feel accepted on Earth. What happens when Wonder Woman comes home and Kara develops a crush? Will Diana feel the same, and when Diana returns to a Man's World, will Kara follow.
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Diana Prince, Supergirl/Wonder Woman
Comments: 339
Kudos: 849





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistresserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresserin/gifts).



All Kara could see as her pod broke through the atmosphere was water, dark stormy water, and rain all around her. Her pod was going to crash into that huge body of water and she had no control at all. She was panicking, screaming at the fast-approaching water, finally, she just gave up and closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

She felt the pod shudder and opened her eyes. The sky was clear and blue and there was a beautiful mass of green where moments before there had been black water. She passed over a small city, dotted with buildings, both large and small, almost all of which were light in color and connected by an intricate design of pathways. The ship’s nose rose of its own accord as it got closer to the land and she grabbed her seatbelt, attempting to brace herself for the impact she was certain was coming when suddenly the ship slowed and slid slowly to a stop as if by magic.

Kara pushed the button to open the hatch, standing to look around. She looked back towards the city she had passed over and noticed a large group of people approaching her on odd four-legged mounts. She immediately noticed they were all female, and she assumed the strange-looking items they carried were weapons of some sort. The leader was a tall blonde haired woman wearing an intricate-looking gold headpiece that looked like a crown, or some mark of leadership and set of gold armor. The cut-out across the woman’s chest reminded her of the Nightwing legends her father had taught her about on Krypton. At the thought of her father, Kara found herself suddenly shaking, and felt tears running down her cheeks.

The group of women slowed to a halt and the one with the crown dismounted and approached Kara, the young Kryptonian found herself backing away, suddenly frightened. She almost turned to run, when the woman spoke, “Calm down little one, we don’t mean to frighten you.”

Kara shook her head, unable to believe that she could understand this strange language, Greek, the computer had taught her. She watched the woman approaching her, biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying anymore, and wrapped her arms around herself to hide her shaking. She closed her eyes, “I am Kara Zor-El, daughter of Zor-El and Alura, and I am here to protect my cousin.”

The tall woman smiled at her, “You answer in our language but are not from our island?”

“I am from Krypton, a planet far away, a planet now gone.” Kara tried to get the last out, but in her mind, she could see her world, falling apart, exploding. “They are all gone, me and Kal, we were the only ones to escape.” The tears started to flow again, she tried to wipe them from her eyes, but couldn’t. She started to shake, and hug herself tightly again.

Hippolyta, Queen of Amazons stopped approaching the child, she held her arms open, her heartbreaking at the sight of the scared little girl, "Come, Little One."

The calmness of the woman’s voice, and hearing the name her Aunt Astra had used for her so many times was enough to convince the frightened girl to give in. She shuffled into the woman’s arms and allowed herself to be embraced. The fur on the woman’s cape felt so soft and she nuzzled into it, cushioning her head and hiding her tears from the other women. The other Amazon’s including Hippolyta’s shield-bearer and lover, Myrinna dismounted and surrounded their Queen, each taking a moment to touch the little girl's shoulder and greet her in kind. Kara felt a warmness in her chest, a feeling of belonging and let herself be picked up by the Amazon Queen.

“Are you hungry, Little One? You must be tired from such a long journey?” Hippolyta asked quietly into her ear.

Kara nodded, she had not been held like this since she was 4 or 5 cycles old and had forgotten how it felt to be completely protected by an adult.

“Have you ever ridden a horse?” Hippolyta smiled.

“A horse?” Kara pondered.

Hippolyta took Kara by the hand and led her to the large grey stallion she was riding. “This is Atlas.” She made a show of stroking the large horse’s mane and neck. Then she pulled an apple out of her saddlebag and placed it in Kara’s hand. Then she mimed holding up her hand, palm first and placing it under Atlas’s mouth.

Kara cocked her head to the side and copied Hippolyta’s movements. She giggled as the horse took the apple and ran his tongue across the palm of her hand. The sound was music to the ears of the gathered Amazons, a sound they hadn’t heard in a very long time, the sound of a child’s laughter.

“I am Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazon. Welcome to Themyscira, Kara Zor-El.” the older woman smiled down at her.

Kara bowed as she had been taught when meeting the High Chancellor of the Court of Justice on Krypton. “It is an honor, your majesty.”

Hippolyta smiled brighter and the Amazons behind Kara snickered and copied her bow, which turned the smile on the Queen’s face into a smirk, followed by a giggle.

Kara froze, embarrassed by her actions. “Did I do something wrong?” the little blonde asked, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at Hippolyta.

‘Hera help me’, Hippolyta thought as she looked into Kara’s bloodshot blue eyes, reminding her so much of her Diana. “No, Little One. We just are not creatures of formality here on Themyscira. We all have responsibilities here on our island, mine just happens to be the leader of the Senate and of the people.”

Kara looked confused for a moment, thinking back to the control the Chancellor had on Krypton, then she realized that Themyscira must work the way the Science Guild worked, there was a leader, but he, her uncle Jor-El, only made decisions after taking the matter before the Science Council. Then she nodded, giggling at herself, “so what do I call you then?”

“You may call me whatever you please, Kara Zor-El,” Hippolyta responded.

“Zyvehsh,” Kara said in her best Kryptonese. Then she reverted back to Greek, “it means chosen leader in my language.”

“You should teach us your language, Kara,” Hippolyta smiled, then she climbed onto Atlas’s back and held her hand down to the child. Karas grasped the hand, feeling the warmth once again, and allowed herself to be pulled up. Hippolyta rested Kara in front of her on the saddle and placed her hands on the reins. Kara held the reins loosely and heard Hippolyta click her tongue and pull gently to start Atlas moving. They move forward slowly as the other Amazons mount up and follow, singing a welcoming song to the newest member of their family.

Kara sat up a little straighter as they arrived at the gates, large wooden doors which swing open allowing the party to enter. As they enter the gates, she looks around awestruck at the city, the buildings which seemed so bright from her flight over them, are painted in light earthy tones, reminding her of Krypton. The city streets are all circles, each one crossing four points allowing access to the Palace at the center. As they enter the courtyard of the palace, the little blonde watches Hippolyta's hands as she brings Atlas to a slow halt.

“Zyvehsh, can I learn to ride a horse? Can someone teach me?” Kara asked bright-eyed.

“Of course Little One, you have to work for it though. I will talk to Alsippe, she is the head of the stables,” Hippolyta smiled as Kara hopped down off the horse, still looking around, trying to take everything in. “Shall we get you fed? And get you a place to sleep?”

“Yes, please.” Kara looked around and noticed the sun setting, the sky was changing colors and she stopped, looking out over the walls. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Come, Kara,” Myrinna said as she took Kara by the hand. “I will show you where you can sleep.”

Kara walked beside Myrinna in silence as they climbed the stairs. She was looking at the paintings on the wall and noticed one that grabbed her attention. The eyes were so intense and so brown in the painting they appeared black. “Myrinna?” She asked.

“Yes, Little One?” Myrinna stopped, “what is it?”

“Who is that?” Kara said, pointing at the painting.

“That is Diana, Hippolyta’s daughter, she left the island--a lifetime ago,” Myrinna eyes glanced at the door beside the painting, one that hadn’t been opened in over 80 years. “She protects the man’s world now.”

“A man’s world?” Kara asked, confused.

“The world outside of Themyscira.” She answered, “a land of chaos and science and war.”

“Science?” Kara asked excitedly, “do you have science here?”

“We study science and magic, philosophy and mathematics, anything your heart desires, Little One.” Myrinna smiled. “I am a tutor in Mathematics.”

“Can I learn from you too?” Kara was bouncing.

Myrinna took her by the hand again, “come on, Little One, we will make sure you learn as much as you desire.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled.

“Myri, you may call me Myri,” Myrinna grinned. “It’s what Diana called me when she was growing up.”

They finally reached the door to Kara’s chambers and when Myri opened the door, Kara stopped. The room was flooded in a soft rose glow. She looked through her balcony window and saw the sun setting over the wall. She walked forward, and when she reached the wall of the balcony she raised her head and allowed the soft light to wash over her whole body. She could hear the water at the beach washing over the shore, the birds singing a song that she didn’t recognize, the sound of the wind, she opened her eyes and Myri saw a soft glow to them before Kara blinked and it was gone, replaced by tears.

“Are you okay, Kara?” Myri asked.

“It reminds me of home,” the girl responded, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Chicago, Illinois the United States

Wonder Woman stood at the top of the Sears Tower, looking out over the city and focussing her hearing. She heard it, the sound she was dreading, the growling of Barbara Minerva in her bestial form of Cheetah. The woman had never learned the meaning of stealth, and it was easy for Diana to get a bearing of where she was, three blocks over on another rooftop. Diana rushed toward the edge of the rooftop and dove off the building, relaxing and allowing herself to float on the currents of wind that she could feel on her skin. While she couldn’t actually fly, she had learned to use the currents to her advantage, and as she reached a spot over the building that Barbara was hiding on top of, she twisted her body into a somersault and touched down hard on the same rooftop. 

Barbara was beautiful in her Cheetah form, her body was lithe, athletic, for lack of a better term, cat-like. And she moved with the grace of her namesake. At the sound of Diana’s touchdown, she turned, purring at the Amazon princess. “Hellooooo, Diana.”

“Barbara, this needs to stop,” Diana stated with authority.

“I agree Diana,” the Cheetah purred again. “Maybe you should actually lock me up instead of using that damn lasso to make me change back to poor pitiful little Barbara.”

“It’s a curse, the only way to control it is to fight it, Barbara.”

“Maybe I don’t want to fight it, maybe I just want to embrace it,” the cat growled as she launched herself toward Wonder Woman.

Diana had been expecting the attack, as she stepped to the side and brought her arms down across the back of her head, dropping her to the rooftop unconscious. She tied the creature that was Barbara Minerva in the Lasso of Hestia and forced her to assume her true aspect.

* * *

Themyscira, One Year Later

“Lyta, she has absorbed every bit of information we have given her. Math, Science, Philosophy, Languages, everything.” Myri explained for what seemed the hundredth time.

“You wish to train her in combat?” The Queen asked.

"Like every Amazon, she has the right to become a warrior if she so chooses, Lyta," Myri reminded the queen, "you made the proclamation. She has her abilities, by Zeus, you have seen how strong she is."

“I know, Myrinna. What of her bracers?” Hippolyta asked.

"No metal we can make can stand up to her strength. Asteria has a plan, but even she's not sure if it will work." Myri cringed, "and she will need access to the hellfire to produce them."

Hippolyta rubbed her face, “You want me to ask Hades for magic, to forge bracers for Kara.”

“The only metal that Asteria thinks will hold up is that of her ship, and she can barely break it with a hammer. To heat it, she will need magic.” Myrinna pleaded, using a small gift she had learned from Kara, the adorable pout that could twist the mightiest Amazonian warrior to see things her way.

“After her nightmares and sleeping on the walls with the guards watching her, I agreed that she would be a true daughter of Themyscira, but I never thought that all my sisters would take her side in every argument.” Lyta smiled.

“So that is a yes?” Myri smiled.

Hippolyta smiled, “Tell Nubia that she is personally responsible for Kara’s training. She will start tomorrow, her arrival day, after her chores at the observatory.”

Myrinna leaned in and kissed Hippolyta, “Thank you, my queen.” Then she turned and sauntered out of the throne room.

“By Athena’s wisdom, that child will be the death of me,” Hippolyta said out loud to no one in particular.

Kara, who had been eavesdropping from the roof flew in and landed, wrapping her arms around Hippolyta, “Thank you, Zyvehsh!” Then she was gone. Hippolyta spent fifteen minutes getting her heart back under control, ‘By the Gods!” she yelled at the wall.

Kara flew to the cliffs above the beach, coincidentally the same cliff that Diana had flung herself from to rescue SteveTrevor almost 90 years before. She smiled at the sky, absorbing the sunlight and enjoying the peacefulness of the ocean below her. “Little One!” Kara’s ears perked as she heard a whisper on the winds, “I need your help on the forges.”

The fourteen-year-old launched herself into the sky and flew towards the other side of the city, landing gently outside the blacksmith shop. “I’m here, Asteria,” Kara called through the doorway before entering.

“Come in, Little One,” Asteria shouted from the back of the shop.

Kara entered and saw her pod. She swallowed, the uncomfortable feeling of the walls closing in around her. “Breathe, Little One, there is no danger here. Take a deep breath, keep your eyes open, and focus on my voice,” Asteria recited, her deep voice visibly calming the young girl.

Kara took one more deep breath, focusing on the flames of the forge, “Thank you, Asti.”

“You okay, Little One?” the gruff blacksmith asked. “I need your help with a new project.”

“Yes, ma’am, what do you need me to do?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Can you pull a panel off of your ship?” Asteria asked.

“I can try,” Kara admitted. She moved towards the ship and grabbed one panel near the corner. She worked her fingers into the groove of the metal, concentrating and then she pulled. Asteria watched, impressed by the strength the young one was using. Kara pulled the screeching metal up, separating it from the rest of the ship by the force of her own will and muscle. As she had been taught by Asteria, she rolled the metal into a small ingot, about the size of her forearm and twice as thick.

“Very good, Little One.” Asteria smiled, “now I want to try one more experiment, to avoid using hellfire.”

Kara bit her lip, “Okay.” Although the magic of Themyscira didn’t affect her as much anymore, it still caused a slightly uncomfortable effect on her, like an itch she couldn't quite scratch.

“Focus on the forge Kara, focus your inner fire on the flames and the metal, bend them to your will,” Asteria spoke softly, watching Kara focus, her heat vision flared and she watched the young girl concentrate, her blue eyes turning from the deep orange of a cooking fire to the brilliant sky blue of a star in distress, superheating the metal and heating the forge underneath, allowing Asteria to work the metal, to bend it and make the shapes she was so focused on creating. 

“Is that what you needed, Asti?” Kara asked.

“You did wonderful, Little One.” Asteria answered, “the flames should hold till morning.”

“What are you working on, Asti?” the girl asked, smiling at the compliment and her own sense of accomplishment.

“You will find out tomorrow, Little One, your arrival day,” Asteria smiled, “Now go, it’s time for evening chores.”

"Yes, Asti." Kara pouted, but when she looked up Asteria was already deep into her work, prepping the metal for it's first melting.

Kara stepped outside the forge and once again launched herself into the sky, she got her bearings, turned towards the mountains and flew to the observatory.

“Auntie?” Kara spoke loudly as she landed. “Auntie I’m here for evening chores.” Then she heard the tapping of a cane on the floor, and she smiled.

"Hello, Little One, here to take care of me again, not tired of me yet," Astra asked, smiling. She had repeated the same question for over four months since Kara had come to the Observatory.

“Never Auntie, what is on my chore list for tonight.” Kara brightened as she took the Amazon by the elbow and led her towards the table.

“No chores tonight Kara, it's the night before your Arrival Day,” Astra spoke with a grin, “By order of the Queen, you get a break tonight. Not that our observatory could get any cleaner, or that my charts could be any more organized.”

“Can I sleep here tonight, Auntie?” Kara pleaded, “I start warrior training tomorrow, and I want to try and map Krypton’s location one more time.”

“Of course, Little One.” Astra smiled, though blind she could practically see the joy radiating off of Kara at the answer. “Let’s eat and then we will head up to the viewing platform.”

Kara quickly made dinner. Astra was a naturalist and had no stomach for meat, so Kara made salads of wild vegetables and a dressing of oil and spices. Then she cut up a bunch of fruits including her favorite, pears, for desert. Then she set the table and she and Astra sat and ate. While they ate, Kara's mind drifted back to four months ago, when she had first met Astra.

* * *

_Kara was holding Myri’s hand as they entered the Observatory. She was trying hard not to use her gifts, but she was sure she heard shuffling and a tapping sound. She looked around and saw a barefooted Amazon with red hair and strange blank eyes coming towards her and Myri._

_“Hello Mryinna, do you have my new student with you today?” the redhead asked quietly._

_“Hello Astra,” she smiled, then cringed as Kara’s hand tightened around hers. “Kara, Little One, you’re--you're squeezing too tight.”_

_Kara released Mryi’s hand and rushed out the door, towards where they had left the horses._

_She was outside by herself for about fifteen minutes, before Myri and Astra came out looking for her, Crying to herself._

_Kara heard the shuffling, and when Astra stopped, she stood up and apologized, “I’m sorry, it was disrespectful of me to run out like that.”_

_“Is it my eyes, Little One?” Astra asked, “they have a tendency to frighten people from time to time.”_

_"No, ma'am." Kara hung her head, "My aunt, she was named Astra and we were very close. She disappeared about one cycle before my parents sent me away, I didn't get to say goodbye." At this admission, Kara's tears started again and the blind woman opened her arms and her heart to the displaced girl._

_“Myri, you will stay here tonight I think.” Astra spoke, “I think I have found our next Astrologer.”_

_Myri merely smiled and nodded as she watched the woman and child embrace._

* * *

"Kara, you are very quiet?" Astra cocked her head and asked.

"Sorry Auntie lost in a happy thought." Kara smiled, the nickname had started a week after her classes, and she felt a little closer to home each time she used the endearment.

“Well, let’s clean up and head upstairs,” Astra spoke, then heard the wind as Kara rushed to clean up the table. As Kara continued to clean, Astra made her way upstairs, to the palet she and Kara used whenever she was at the observatory to study or stargaze.

That night Kara and Astra studied the night sky together, Kara pointing out stars and Astra naming them from memory. Astra laid there for hours after the young girl had fallen asleep, picturing the route Kara had described on her way here from her home planet.

* * *

Kara woke the next morning as the sun rose. She smiled as she sat up and saw the sunlight reflecting off the ceilings of the tower. She stepped out onto the balcony and launched herself into the sky.

Closing her blue eyes, she began to speak, just enough to hear herself over the wind, "Though we go forth alone, our soul unites us under Rao's gladsome rays. We're never lost, never afraid, for we shrink not under the sun of righteousness. Rao binds us to those we love. He gives us strength when we have none. And in the darkest places, He guides us. Rao sees all, feels all. His love is eternal. Rao, protect us so that we might protect others. And we shall rise, a fire in His hearth, burning and free," Kara spoke the prayer of Rao, as she hovered, absorbing the morning sun's rays, feeling it strengthen her both mentally and physically. Then she opened her eyes and saw the chariot, drawn by four beautiful white mares, each with a mane and tail of red and orange flame. It was drawing closer, but instead of fear, there was a wonder in the eyes of the girl from Krypton. She remembered a prayer that she heard Myri recite each morning during sunrise;

As Kara began the prayer the voices of all of Themyscira joined her call, 

"O Great God Apollo, God of the Sun, God of music, God of healing, Hear this prayer. Let us feel your sun rays, Let us hear your music, let us be healed With your touch. Apollo, let your sun shine bright Apollo, let your music be merry, Apollo, keep away ill, Banish it and let us heal. Be with us. We honor And praise you. Blessed Be!"

As the prayer ended, the chariot drew to a halt, Apollo stepped out, floating in front of Kara. “Happy Arrival Day, Little One.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Kara smiled as she attempted a bow while floating in front of the Sun God.

"Kara Zor-El, Daughter of Krypton, raise your eyes," Apollo commanded as his aspect changed.

Kara looked up and was stunned. Floating in front of her was Rao or at least the representation she had seen in paintings and drawings on Krypton. A large man, larger even that her uncle had been. Wearing the white robes of a Kryptonian Adjudicator. His eyes were the red of Krypton's sun, and they matched the beard on his face. His bald head shined like the sun he represented and Kara could have sworn she saw Krypton itself when she looked into his eyes again.

Kara lowered her eyes immediately, as she had been taught at the temple by her mother. Then she felt Rao’s strong hand on her chin. He lifted her face and smiled, “Kara Zor-El, as your mother was before you, you are now a Priestess of Rao, so lift your eyes as you are the voice of Rao.”

Kara drew in a deep breath, her thoughts jumbled as she thought back to the words her mother had used. Then she drew in a shuddering breath and recited the promise her mother had stated when she had been named Rao's adjudicator on Krypton, the Voice of Rao.

"I, Kara Zor-El, a descendant of Erok-El, founder of the Great Houses and the Court of Rao, swear by my ancestors to uphold your word, to never act without thinking, to never hesitate when thinking is done, to uphold your justice and the justice of my new home." Then she smiled and her eyes shifted from blue to orange, to blue and then to red, "In Rao's name I swear."

Rao reached forward and touched Kara’s shoulder and she gasped as she was marked by the shield of Hope, the symbol of her house, branded upon her right shoulder.

Then Rao's mighty visage was replaced by the smiling face of Apollo. "Go, Kara, enjoy your Arrival Day with your sisters."

Kara hugged the Sun-God with all her considerable might and heard him gasp. “Oh...sorry.” she choked out.

“Nonsense Little One, if I can’t survive a hug from Rao’s chosen, I don’t deserve to drive my horses. Now go child, enjoy yourself, and remember always, my sister and I are here for you when you need us.” Then he floated into his chariot and raced through the sky once more.

With joy in her heart, Kara shot up, her sisters watching the illusion of flaming wings erupt behind her.

* * *

After finishing her chores at the observatory and mucking the stables, Kara was ordered to the palace where she met Myri in her room.

“Myri, did you see, did you see me this morning, I met Apollo and Rao. It was amazing, I feel like I could float for days.” Kara was talking so fast Myri head was practically spinning.

“We all saw Little One, you have been blessed, just as we were by your arrival.” Myri smiled, tears evident in her eyes. “Now let’s get you ready for your celebration.”

An hour later, Kara Zor-El, priestess of Rao, stepped from the Palace doors and joined all her sisters for her first Arrival Day celebration. There was food and drink, singing and games. There was also food, which seemed to hold Kara’s attention the most, that is until Hippolyta called for everyone’s attention.

“Today we celebrate the arrival of our precious Little One, as she officially enters the Sisterhood of Amazons,” Hippolyta spoke loudly, smiling as brightly as all the other Amazons. “We all agreed on five gifts for Kara today, and each was chosen with care.”

“Presents!” Kara squeaked.

The first to present a gift was Asteria, mistress of the Forge. “Kara Zor-El, our little one, for a year, I have tried to present you with your own bracers, and you have broken every pair. These are for you, a piece of your old home, and a symbol of your future here with us.” Then Asteria presented Kara with a pair of metal bracers, forged from the metal of her own pod. Though the metal appeared flat in color, Kara could see the metal flowing with a sheen of blue, like a river constantly flowing up and down her arms, and her name carved in flowing Greek letters at the top of each.

“Thank you, Asti.” Kara spoke with joy, “They are--they are wonderful.”

Asti leaned in and kissed Kara on the forehead, “Just try not to break this pair, Little One.”

The next gift was presented by Nubia, the chief trainer for all the Amazon. In her arms, she held Kara's training tunic and her first pair of training sandals. "These are yours Little One, you have been picked to train, to become a warrior if you so decide. You notice that both are in the colors of your Kryptonian house. We want you to be our sister Little One, but we also want to honor who you were before you arrived to brighten our lives."

"Thank you Nubia, I will strive to uphold the honor of the Amazons and to try and make you and my sisters proud," Kara said standing tall, and pressing the new clothing to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her. "I promise to make you proud."

Nubia hugged Kara and turned to leave, wiping a tear from her right eye, causing some of the warriors to smirk, until they saw the look they were getting and stopped and looked away.

Kara smiled as she saw Astra approaching, the sound of her shuffling feet and cane had become a calming sound for Kara these last four months. "Hello, Little One."

"Hello Auntie," Kara saw a rolled piece of fabric in Astra's hand and bit her lip in anticipation of what wonderful information could be on that fabric.

"Here Kara, I have been working on this for 2 months, I hope I got it right," Astra said as she handed the canvas to Kara.

As Kara unrolled the cloth she saw her Krypton, circling the red sun Rao, and then her path, from Krypton to Earth, the stars along her path in all the right places, their names in both Kryptonese and the Greek of her sisters. There were no words as Kara looked at the beautiful painting of the path that had led her to Themyscira. She reverently rolled the canvas back up and holding it tightly in her hand, she wrapped her arms around Astra and hugged the blind woman until her tears finally stopped. “It’s perfect, Auntie.”

"As are you Little One, as are you," Astra said, wishing once more that she could see the smile on the face of this beautiful child.

Kara dried her eyes and looked to the crowd. From behind she heard Hippolyta clear her throat. She turned and saw the Queen stand and removed a gift from behind her seat. She stood and walked towards Kara, "This was my daughters, her first sword, the one she learned to use from her Aunt Antiope, created in the flames of Hephaestus' forge, like you and the woman who first used it, it is unbreakable, wield it with honor, Little One."

The crowd gasped, the sword had been locked in Diana’s room since she had left, they had all thought they would never see it again. Kara took the sword and held it gently in her left hand, feeling it’s weight and how well balanced it was. She could also feel the warmth in the hilt, a gentle tug at her soul as she realized just how much weight had been placed on her young shoulders this day. Diana was a legend among her sisters, the most powerful warrior of any generation, with the ability to use the powers of the gods themselves. The daughter of Zeus may never meet her, but Kara Zor-El, vowed, that the daughter of Krypton would do everything in her power to live up to the legend that was Wonder Woman.

She heard, rather than saw her final gift first. A soft neighing as Myri led a golden mare towards her. Her cerulean eyes met the black eyes of the horse, and she watched, fascinated as the horse calmed itself and moved towards her. Myri smiled, finally certain that she had chosen the right horse for the child she had grown so close to over the last year. As much as Kara belonged to all the women on the island, they all knew who was the mother Kara looked for when she needed reassurance or protection. They were all Aunts, including Hippolyta, but Myrinna was Kara’s mother in all but blood.

“Since the day you arrived Kara, you have brought joy to our lives, have helped us see the world through the eyes of a child again.” Myri smiled, “on your first day, you rode Atlas and then you learned to ride. You are now another year older and have shown the makings of a fine horsewoman. It’s time Kara Zor-El, for you to have a mount of your own.” Then she made a show of handing the reins over to her adoptive daughter.

“Thank you moth--Myri,” Kara nearly choked on her tears, but she saw the smile cross Mryi’s lips. “Thank you to all my sisters. I promise to live up to the ideals and practices of all the Amazons.”

She walked up to the beautiful Mare and noticed a single dark mark on the horse's shoulder above its right leg, and felt her own mark. She smiled, Myri had known, somehow she had known again.

“She needs a name, Little One,” Myri whispered.

Only one name would truly fit her horse.

“Hope!”


	2. Home

“At the end of the day, it isn’t where I came from. Maybe home is somewhere I’m going and never have been before.”   
― **Warsan Shire**

Kara was resting on her knees, her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sounds around her. Her sword was resting in the palm of her left hand. With each breath, she allowed herself to block out the sounds that she recognized, first the ocean as it struck the shore, the wind as it traveled through the valley. The heartbeats of her sisters were next, she smiled as she recognized the racing heartbeat of Myri.

“Concentrate, Kara,” Nubia scolded.

Clearing her mind and blushing at her mistake, Kara isolated two single sounds, the first was the sound of Nubia’s sword coming towards her head, the second was a strange buzzing, then screaming as one of her sister’s was attacked.

Nubia’s sword was only six inches from the girl's head when Kara’s left arm shot up and stopped the blade, shattering it on her invulnerable skin. “Nubia, attack, western beach.”

“Go, girl, now!” Nubia hissed.

From her kneeling position, Kara blasted straight into the sky, gathering speed as she flew towards the sound. She was halfway across the island when she started to scan ahead with her vision. What she saw turned her blood cold. The creature was human-shaped, but that’s where the comparison stopped, the rest of it appeared hard-shelled, covered with a metal-like carapace of an insect with dragonfly wings on its back.

‘Para-demon,’ she thought to herself, remembering Hippolyta’s history lessons on Steppenwolf and the Alliance.

Putting on an extra burst of speed she saw the creature come to a hovering halt and lift its weapon in her direction. She could see the creature pull the trigger but at the speed she was traveling, she didn’t have time to slow down before the energy blast caught her in the chest. She felt the impact, but it didn’t even slow her down. Frowning at the attack, she added an extra burst of speed as she slammed into the creature, throwing it back the way it had come.

The creature slammed into the ground about 200 meters from where it had shot at Kara and laid still. Kara landed, slamming into the ground next to the revolting creature and in one fluid movement she removed its wings with one mighty swing of her sword. Then she lifted the flightless creature and once again launched herself into the sky. Carrying the creature and herself to the western coast of the island, where she landed lightly beside the wounded body of Narcissa.

She checked the dark-haired woman carefully finding several burns on her exposed skin and a small dart in her neck. Remembering her lessons, she slowly removed the dart and dropped it in her pouch sealing it closed. Then she lifted the woman’s fishing spear and using her considerable strength drove it through the shoulder of the Para-Demon, pinning it to the ground. Kara then picked the unconscious woman gently into her arms and floated easily into the air, building speed as she moved towards Narcissa’s village. Landing in the village, Kara yelled for the healer.

“Little One!” The healer yelled, then she stopped and looked at the Amazon in Kara’s arms, “by Hades’ gate, what happened?”

“She was attacked on the beach, by a Para-Demon,” Kara explained, suddenly aware of what she had done.

“Is this how you found her, child?” the Healer asked, then when Kara didn’t answer. “Kara, child, is this how you found her?”

“What? Oh, Rao, what did I do?” Kara asked, her eyes growing larger. “Healer, I’m sorry. I found this.” Kara fumbled in her pouch, “this was stuck in her neck.”

“Kara, look at me, child. You did no wrong, you defended your sister. Breathe, child.” The healer held Kara by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. “Report to the Queen, child, tell her what you found.”

"Yes, healer," Kara answered, then leaped into the sky.

Kara flew quickly back to the beach, where she found the spear, but there was no body, just a puddle of green liquid. Pulling the spear from the ground with a shudder, realizing she had caused the death of another creature, she took to the air again, headed back to the royal city. She was about a kilometer from the city when she saw Hippolyta and Myri leading a contingent of warriors towards the Western Beach. They halted as Kara descended towards them, Myri dismounted and ran towards the spot where Kara was landing. 

Kara landed and dropped the spear to the ground, running into the waiting arms of Myri.

“Mother, I killed one. I didn’t mean to, I just acted, Narcissa was hurt, I didn’t mean to kill it, mother, I’m sorry,” the words gushed from Kara’s mouth as she buried her face into Myri’s chest letting loose a torrent of tears from her blue eyes.

“Little One, what happened child? Who or what did you kill?” Myri asked, with concern and worry showing on her face.

Nubia approached the spear, “Para-Demon, Kara killed a para-demon.”

“Is that true, Kara?” Myri asked? “You killed one of those vile creatures?”

“Y--Yes, Moth--Myri,” Kara sniffled, her cries softening.

“Oh, Little One,” Myri whispered, “you did nothing wrong, nothing at all. You freed the spirit of whatever person was trapped to make that monster.” Then she pulled Kara into an even tighter hug.

“Kara, how many did you see, Little One?” Hippolyta asked.

“Ju--Just one,” Kara answered, seeing the worried look on Hippolyta’s face. She concentrated, focusing her hearing on the island, quickly blocking out the sounds that didn’t belong. She heard the buzzing of the wings then and looked up into the sky and spotted the creature flying high above them. “It’s there.”

“It’s trying to escape; it’s trying to leave the island!” Nubia roared, “archers, load and fire.”

Kara heard the order and knew the arrows would never reach the creature, so once again, instinct took over and she burst into action. The young girl shot into the sky, quickly overtaking the arrows, her eyes focused on the creature, who suddenly noticed her coming towards him. The para-demon’s wings started to beat faster and faster, as it rose higher and higher looking for the edge of the magical barrier that protected Themyscira. Kara sped up and snatched the creature by the wings just as they both crossed through the barrier.

“No!” Myri screamed as Kara disappeared from the sky.

The other Amazons stood, open-mouthed as their precious Little One disappeared.

* * *

Brawdy, A small village on the coast of Wales

Diana’s dark wool cloak hid her form as she stood behind a tree in the forest outside the village of Brawdy. Her brown eyes cut through the darkness, and she watched as the four para-demons hovered off the ground searching for something. She had a feeling she knew what it was they were looking for, but she couldn’t feel the horrible energy beneath her feet like she had when she’d visited this lovely little village over seventy years ago. The box was gone, she wasn’t sure how, or where it had disappeared to, but it wasn’t here now. 

Her ears picked up a strange sound, the sound of the wind blowing over fabric. She looked up immediately and her brown eyes saw the familiar blue and red blur that indicated Superman had arrived, un-necessarily to save the day.

“Hera help me!” She swore under her breath as the man of steel smashed into the ground between the para-demons.

The demons flew back, forming a rough circle around the dark-haired man in red and blue. They raised their weapons and fired watching in what amounted to shock as the energy from them bounced off the chest of the target.

Superman laughed at the aliens and threw horrible looking punches, which from Diana’s practiced eyes would have both missed their targets if he were fighting trained warriors. The para-demons that were punched burst into a mass of green plasma that stained the trees and ground for several meters. The two that were left attempted to retreat, but Diana picked that moment to step from behind the tree she was behind. Shedding her cape and throwing her sword at the first para-demon, she saw it impaled on a nearby tree while the other attempted to shoot upwards, away from the two heroes.

Diana acted as the warrior she was as she pulled loose the Lasso of Hestia and used it to encircle the escaping creature, tangling itself in the dragonfly wings and stopping its forward momentum.

Superman had been speeding behind the creature and didn’t pause as he plowed through it, destroying any chance that Diana had of gleaning information from the damned monster.

Superman landed in front of the fuming Amazon.

“Hi there, I’m…” he started.

“You are a bull-headed, cyclopean idiot. I know who you are, the whole planet does.” Diana whispered angrily, as she pulled her sword from the tree.

“Why are you so angry? They're gone. It’s the fourth nest I’ve destroyed tonight.” Superman stated, sounding immensely proud of himself.

Diana stepped up to the man in front of her, “The only reason I don’t punch you in the face right now, is because it would possibly rattle whatever is left of that addled mass of muscle you call a brain”

“Whoa, ma’am, I don’t think that is necessary,” Superman said, as he attempted to move the Amazon back.

Diana’s brown eyes turned to black as anger threatened to overwhelm her. Her training took over and she could hear her Aunt Antiope’s voice in her head telling her to calm down. She took several deep breaths, looking at the blue-eyed idiot in front of her. “Remove your hands from my person, before I remove them,” Diana hissed.

Superman took a step back, then watched amazed as the woman grabbed her cloak and disappeared into the night sky in one quick motion.

* * *

Above Themyscira

Holding the captured para-demon in her left hand, Kara looked around, her blonde hair already plastered to her head from the heavy rain. She panicked a bit; she couldn’t hear their heartbeats. Where were her sisters, where was Myri? As her panic rose, she clenched her hands and felt the wings of the creature shatter in her fist. The sound brought her back to the moment and she took a breath. ‘I left the island; I can’t get back. What do I do?’, the girl thought to herself. Her sense of direction was off, she couldn’t focus on the points of the compass and she couldn’t see the night sky, so there were no stars.

“My sister and I are always with you…” the words echoed in her ears and Kara stopped moving, relaxing.

“Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, protector of the beast and mistress of the hunt, guide me home, grant me the wisdom to find my place in the world once more,” Kara prayed.

“Focus on my song, Little One,” Artemis answered on the howling wind.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Kara heard the song of Artemis’s hunt. Then the mark on her shoulder, the gift from Rao, tugged at her. The little Amazon smiled, and followed the pull, through the night sky and rain. She flew faster and faster, as the song got stronger in her ears, trusting in her prayer and the guidance of the moon. 

Kara opened her eyes when the rain stopped and the sun of Themyscira brushed her face once again and she could see her sisters and her Myri standing on the field below her.

Kara landed and dropped the para-demon she was holding to the ground. Then she found herself wrapped in Myri’s embrace.

“Never do that to me again, Kara, please, I thought--I thought I lost you,” Myri cried into Kara’s hair.

“I’m sorry, Myri, so, so sorry.” Kara smiled into Myri’s shoulder, “I love you, Mother.”

Myri squeezed harder at that word and all the Amazon’s raised their voices to cheer the young girl.

Hippolyta stood, looking to the sky, “She is truly a gift from the gods.”

* * *

All the leaders among the Amazons were gathered in the council chambers of the palace. Nubia was pacing back and forth, somewhere in the shield around the island the creatures had found a breach, and a breach meant more could come.

The other leaders were seated around the table, loudly discussing what the arrival of the creatures meant. “It’s a patrol, others will come,” one voice cried out.

“Perhaps, perhaps not, they could have simply stumbled upon the island,” another voice spoke.

“They are looking for the Box.” Esteria hissed.

“They will be back.” a quiet voice from the back of the room.

“Kara saved us this time.” Astra spoke, “but we almost lost her, we have to be better prepared.”

“Enough!” Hippolyta commanded.

The council began to calm themselves, but Nubia continued to pace.

“Nubia, be seated please.” Myrinna pled.

“We could have lost her. I’ve not trained her for this, she wasn’t ready.” Nubia snapped.

“She is safe Nubia, she came back to us,” Hippolyta spoke softly. “We are here to discuss the para-demons, not Kara.”

Kara looked to the adults and could feel the tension in the air. She looked to Myri and then to the window.

Myri nodded, almost imperceptibly, and watched as Kara flew out the window and headed up and away.

Kara headed to the top of the Treasure Tower, across the field from the main city. She landed softly on the roof and settled herself, blocking out the sounds from the meeting and looking up at the night sky. She identified Myri’s star and focused, willing herself to relax and forget the events of the day.

Kara laid there for hours, occasionally allowing the sounds from the meeting drift through her ears. She heard her name mentioned several times, first from Myri, then Astra, and finally, Nubia. Then she heard a whisper, her name, coming from somewhere far away.

“Kara,” the voice whispered. “I’m here, behind you Little One.”

Kara turned slowly, seeing a very beautiful dark-haired woman with brown eyes floating before her in a flowing white gown. “Diana?” she asked, slightly stunned.

The vision in front of her laughed, a melodious sound, that caused Kara to smile... “No, my child, I am Athena. Diana is my sister, though Hippolyta is not my mother.”

“Is Diana a goddess?” Kara asked boldly.

“She is, Diana is the goddess of Truth.” Athena answered, “You have the same light she does Kara; you are a strong Amazon.”

“But, I’m not an Amazon, I’m not from here,” Kara hung her head. “And I’m forgetting about Krypton, about my family there.”

"Kara, you proved that you are an Amazon today, by protecting your sisters." the dark-haired goddess spoke quietly, "but you are also Rao's chosen child, you will never forget where you are from or who your parents are, so long as you carry that mark on your shoulder."

Athena touched the mark on Kara’s shoulder, and she felt her sliding through space and time…

* * *

_Kara opened her eyes and found herself in her room on Krypton. She blinked and heard a voice calling her from the main room._

_“Kara, Aunt Astra is here,” she heard the voice of her mother, of Alura._

_Smiling, she hopped off the bed and ran into the main room of their home. Standing before her were her mother and her aunt. She laughed as she threw herself into their arms._

_“10 Cycles, you are getting so old, Little One.” Astra laughed lightly, smiling at Alura and Kara._

_“I’m not old, not like Daddy and Uncle Jor-El.” Kara giggled._

_“Wise answer, I believe you will be a fine adjudicator Kara Zor-El,” Alura laughed as she picked up her child._

_“I want to be a scientist mommy, I want to lead the guild, like Uncle Jor-El.” Kara smiled._

_"Then you will have to do well on your test," Astra said, looking very serious as she pulled a small box out from behind her back._

_Kara’s eyes widened at the box. “A present?” She squealed._

_Kara squirmed down to the table to open the gift. She lifted the lid of the box and peeked inside, finding a crystal charm, the sigil of her mother and aunt’s family in the light blue of their house, entwined in the gold of the El household._

_"As long as you carry this Little One, we will always be with you," Astra said, her voice slowly fading and darkness coming to Kara's vision._

* * *

Kara opened her eyes to find herself embracing Athena. Catching herself, she blushed and went to pull away. “I’m so sorry,” she gasped.

Tilting her head to the side, Athena asked, “Why, Little One? Why are you sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have hugged you without permission,” Kara blushed.

Nonsense child, you never have to ask permission to hug me. It is a pleasure.” Athena smiled.

“Thank you,” Kara cried out as she wrapped the Goddess of Wisdom in her arms and squeezed.

As Kara drew back from the second hug, Athena handed her the box from her dream. Her face brightened as she opened the box and found the same charm, this time placed on a golden rope shaped chain that matched the one that Myrinna wore on her shield and helmet. “Myrinna found this on your ship Kara, she knew you would want to wear it, but she wanted you to have a piece of her as well.”

“Am I wrong to call her mother, Athena?” Kara asked. “I feel so--so confused?”

“Kara, dear child, you have lost so much. Artemis told me whose heartbeat you searched for, she told me who you sought out when you landed after crossing the barrier. Myrinna is not your mother by blood Kara Zor-El,” Athena spoke solemnly, “but she is the mother you need.”

“Thank you, Athena,” Kara smiled. “For everything.” Then she watched as the Goddess of Wisdom disappeared.

Kara leaped from the rooftop and focused her hearing on the council chamber. She heard the voices of her family still arguing about the para-demons and satisfied that they would be busy for many more hours, she headed towards the forge. It was time to take the next step on her journey.

* * *

Esteria taught her much in her short time working the forge, and Kara wanted this part to be absolutely perfect. First, she created a blank form, in the shape of a shield, using her speed and her strength to pack the form, and at the bottom of the form, Kara drew her choice for her own crest. She then did the same with a headpiece. Satisfied with her work, Kara approached her pod, rubbing the sides, and speaking softly, "you have been the sun of my life... My prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. I will remember you every dawn and await the night to join you in the sky. Rao’s will be done.” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally spoke the Kryptonian prayer to honor, not just her family, but her world, then the young girl wiped her eyes and got on with the task at hand. Grasping one of the panels of her pod, Kara ripped the large piece free, so much easier than almost a year ago, and folded it once more into a proper ingot. After placing the ingot into the forge, she focused her heat vision just as she had been taught, putting her will power behind the beam as it superheated the metal, causing it to liquify. Kara watched as the impurities floated to the top, then she did something no other Amazon could do, she scooped them away with her bare hand, shaking the liquid from her fingers. Satisfied that the metal was ready, she slowly poured it into the forms and sat, waiting for it to cool.

Hours later Kara felt a soft shake on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly to see Esteria’s face staring down at her.

“Little One, what are you doing in my workshop so late?” the normally gruff Amazon asked softly.

“Sorry Esti, I was working on a project and I must have fallen asleep,” Kara yawned as she sat up.

Esti smiled “let’s see what you’ve done then.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Kara pouted.

“I won’t tell anyone, Little One,” Esti promised. “Now, let’s open up your creations.”

Kara stood and stretched, then she walked to the forms and broke them open. She held her creations up for Esteria to examine.

“By Hephaestus’s forge Kara, the detail work is amazing. Did you draw this before you poured?” Esti smiled brightly.

Relishing the praise, Kara nodded and smiled.

“No defects either, you remembered to remove the impurities. What is this spot for?” Esti pointed to areas on both designs.

“I need to add something, I know what I want, but not how to make sure it will survive.” Kara bit her lip, and then continued, “I thought maybe a ruby, it needs to be red, like Krypton’s sun. It won’t survive a hit though.”

“Do you mind if I think about it, I can have it ready for you by your arrival day next month.”, Esti asked.

“You don’t mind?” Kara wondered.

“Of course not, Little One.” Esti answered, “Now you need to report to Nubia, she wants to talk, then it’s time for you to rest, no chores today.”

“Thanks, Esti,” Kara said, hugging the smith.

“She said to meet her at the cliff,” Esti called out as the girl left her shop.

* * *

Minutes later Kara landed on the cliffside she loved so much and saw Nubia sitting, her legs hanging over the edge, kicking back and forth like Kara had done so many times before.

Nubia heard her land and looked over her shoulder, then patted the spot beside her.

Kara walked over and sat down, matching Nubia’s position. “Hey Nubia, practice today?”

"Not today Little One, I want to talk to you about yesterday," Nubia responded quietly.

Kara started to twist her fingers, rubbing her palms together nervously, “Did I do something wrong?”

Nubia stopped, then blinked at the girl, realizing that she had worded the statement wrong, “No Little One, you did perfect,” Nubia paused. “You--I feel as if I haven’t prepared you enough for the reality of battle--for what it means to be a warrior.”

Kara tilted her head, trying to comprehend what was being said.

“Kara, all the Amazon’s on this island have seen battle, we’ve all been bloodied, in training you, I forgot that. I should have taken you hunting, you needed to witness a death before you caused one,” Nubia spoke silently.

“I’ve seen death, Nubia. I’ve never been the cause.” Kara leaned her head on Nubia’s shoulder, “I never really realized what I could do with my gifts until yesterday. I didn’t like having to kill, even though they were para-demons.”

“To be honest Little One, I would have been concerned if you hadn’t been affected. Next time you will be more prepared, and you will start hunting.” Nubia smiled, “I forget that you witnessed that, Kara.”

"It's okay Nubia, Athena visited last night and reminded me that not all my memories of Krypton have to be about the end, she showed me a happy memory, a better time," Kara said sitting up and smiling. "And she returned this to me." Kara smiled brighter, holding up the charm on Myri's gold chain.

“By the gods child, you amaze me more every day.” Nubia laughed, “Now go, see your mother, no practice today.”

Kara stood from her spot and hugged the large Amazon tightly, “Thank you, Nubia.” She whispered, then flew off towards the palace.

* * *

As she flew towards the palace, Kara searched for Myri’s heartbeat. Finding it, she scanned with her vision and saw her and Hippolyta in the throne room talking. She descends from the sky towards the balcony and calls out as she lands.

“Myri? Zyvehsh?” Kara called out, announcing her arrival.

"Kara," Myri answered in a tone that indicated she was smiling, held out her arms as Kara zipped in through the window.

“Myri!” Kara shouted as she was caught in the same arms, spinning the woman and child in a wide circle. Coming to a halt, both were laughing as they hugged. “Myri, look what Athena gave me,” Kara laughed, holding the charm in two fingers as the chain held it to her neck.

Hippolyta sat back in her chair, a slow smile crawling up her face, lighting up her eyes. Myri caught the signs and turned to face her. “Lyta?” She asked, falling into the nickname she used from time to time.

“After yesterday, I think Kara needs a bit more stability, a bit more structure,” she sighed. “Kara needs a mother and I think we can all agree that she has chosen you, Myri.”

Kara was vibrating. She was so excited at the conversation, “Athena said the same thing, can Myri be my Amazon mother.”

“We will make it official on your arrival day, Little One,” Hippolyta winked. More than likely it would be all over the island by dawn the next day.

“Zyvehsh, you mean it?” Kara was so excited she almost forgot her own strength as she lifted Hippolyta in a powerful bear hug.

"Y--Y--Yess," Hippolyta got out, struggling to breathe. Kara heard the stuttering breath and immediately set the Amazon Queen down.

“Sorry, Zyvehsh,” Kara blushed.

Taking a deep breath, Hippolyta laughed, but then lush lips met hers as Myri forgot herself for a moment as well and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Kara was standing looking out the balcony watching the sun and blushing brightly.

“We are done, Little One.” Hippolyta laughed as she called Kara back into the room. “You will have to start sleeping in the palace again. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes, Zyvehsh,” Kara smiled.

“You can’t tell anyone until your Arrival Day,” the queen stated.

“Yes, Zyvehsh,” the little blonde smirked. They both knew Kara wouldn’t tell a soul, Myri on the other hand.

“And finally, for the sake of your Queen’s heart, you will not fly so high, ever again,” this last statement was made with a bit of a frown on her normally stoic face. “We thought you were lost to us, Little One.”

“Artemis sang me home, and Rao’s mark acted as,” she thought for a moment, “a beacon. It led me home.”

“As we have all said, you are a gift from the Gods, Kara,” Myri smiled.

Kara spent the rest of the day making sure that her things were moved from the observatory to the palace, then she exercised Hope and made sure she was moved to the royal stables.

* * *

The next month passed quickly as Kara learned to handle speaks, javelins, and most of all, a bow. Each one took incredible concentration, because of her strength, the first arrow she shot had embedded itself into the city wall, fifteen hundred meters away.

Finally, the day of her first hunt was upon her, and Kara was so nervous she couldn't eat. It was wild boar season on the island, and Nubia had decided Kara would lead the hunt, and if possible, get the first kill. Mounting Hope, Kara took a deep breath and led the hunting party out of the gates.

They entered the valley a little less than two hours later and Kara ordered them to dismount, and from here they would continue on foot. Nubia took Kara to the side, “Remember Little One, everyone takes their lead from you. We don’t expect a kill on our first hunt,” she laughed lightly, “Astra is the only person on the island to get a boar on their first hunt, and that was,” she paused, tapping her chin and thinking hard, “that was almost six hundred years ago.”

Kara tried to relax, she didn’t want to let anyone down, especially Nubia or Myri, ‘her Mother’, she smiled to herself. “I’ll do the best I can.”

"That's all we ask, Kara. Remember only the older ones or any you see with broken tusks, those are the ones that would not survive the season anyway. No females and nothing small."

“Old, broken, no females, no little pigs,” Kara whispered to herself. “Let’s move out everyone,” she croaked.

Eight-hundred meters into the valley, Kara spotted the first tracks. She stopped, then stared at the ground, trying to remember everything that Nubia had taught her. She knelt down and cheated just a bit, using her vision to see if there was heat residing in the tracks. Two sets were warmer than the rest. One was a short gait, indicating a youngling, the other was deep and heavy, and she was sure that it was an older boar. Tracing the direction, she stood and moved in that direction.

The rest of the party followed, moving quietly, and Nubia stopped, smiling down at the ground, the little Amazon knew when to use her gifts, there was no other way she could have known which set to follow so quickly. “Very good, Little One,” she whispered into the wind.

At the front of the party, Kara smiled. She moved her group slowly, stepping through the leaves and branches, making as little sound as possible, and watching the area in front of them. Her ears pricked and then the smell tickled her nose. She held up her hand pointing ahead and raising two fingers. Her sisters and Nubia spread out, spreading out in a rough semi-circle. Kara moved at the point, watching for movement ahead of them. She heard the sound clearly now, two large boars fighting about forty meters ahead of them. Looking left and right she saw an area that would give her a clear view and hopefully allow her a shot. She stepped forward and saw two males locked into a fight, one was maimed, his left front leg shattered, and it looked as if he was unable to run, the other had two broken tusks. She looked down at the injured leg of the older and saw the tusk embedded in the injury.

She heard Nubia behind her, “Hard choices, Little One. Take the broken tusk, and let our sisters take the maimed one.”

Kara nodded and drew an arrow from her quiver. She notched it and drew back the string. In her head she was looking at angles, taking into account the wind, then the other boar, the one with broken tusks, charged the maimed one. Kara made a quick decision, and drew her bow back to the limit, took a step to the left, and let her arrow fly.

Kara arrow punctured the skull of the first boar, killing it instantly, as it continued forward and stopped as it entered the skull of the second whose body fell and slid to a stop mere meters from the first.

The Amazons in the party stood as one, their jaws open in surprise at what they had just witnessed. Nubia rested her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “A fine shot, Little One.” She smiled as she heard the sniffling Kara was hiding.

Kara wiped away the tears with the back of her bracer. “Honor their spirits Artemis, and allow them to run again,” she prayed.

“Always, Little One,” Kara heard, a whisper for her ears only.

Smiling, she moved forward, ready to collect her kill.

* * *

Hours later the hunting party returned, and Kara could hear the cheer as it was announced that someone had finally broken Astra’s long-standing record.

* * *

That night, Kara's kill was the main course of her Arrival Day feast, and the celebration lasted late into the evening. Once the torches were lit, Esteria stepped forward with two leather-wrapped bundles and handed them to Hippolyta. Kara watched as Esti whispered something into Hippolyta's ear, but she couldn't quite focus over all the noise. A little bit later, the Queen stood, and the noise of the celebration died down a bit. She looked down at Kara on her left, then at Myri on her right, and motioned for them to stand.

"In all our history my sisters, we have only had one child on Themyscira. The gods have blessed us with the arrival of a second, an orphan, a child from another world, one who has touched each of us in some way. I stand before you as a mother, one who has watched her child grow with the help of all of my sisters. We all raise Kara, she is a light in all our lives, but we all know that there is one among us, one who Kara has chosen to call mother.” The Queen stopped for a moment and handed the wrapped shield to Myri.

Surprised, Myri unwrapped the shield and turned it over in her hands. On the front was Kara’s symbol in burnished silver, and a flat piece of red quartz resting in its center polished to the point where it shined like a red sun. It was the gold rope, flowing in and around the 'S' that brought tears to her eyes, her symbol, the symbol of binding that she had adopted so many thousands of years ago. Two symbols, two worlds bound by the heart of mother and daughter.

She made no effort to hide the tears as Hippolyta continued her speech.

“Over the past four seasons, our Kara has proven time and again that she belongs with us. She designed her own crest, inlaid on her shield, forged by her own hand, just as you have all done,” Hippolyta smiled as she unwrapped the headpiece that Kara had made, noticing the blue in the metal that flowed like water. “Kara Zor-El, we welcome you into the sisterhood of Amazons.”

She reverently placed the headpiece on Kara and watched as mother and daughter embraced before turning to face their family one more time.

“Sisters, I present, Kara of Themyscira.”


	3. Leaving Home

“Be the change that you wish to see in the world.” 

― **Mahatma Gandhi**

Kara zipped over the island maintaining a height of about 80 meters, high enough to patrol the kingdom quickly, low enough to avoid the magic barrier, allowing her to cover every corner, looking for any hint of danger. On her second pass, she noticed a sound she hadn’t heard the first time. ‘That sounds like Para-Demons’, the blonde thought to herself, as she came to a slow halt, hovering over the beach where she had saved Narcissa almost six years before.

Kara rose another 40 meters, scanning the island with all her senses. She spotted them as they approached the stone vault housing the Mother Box. In her head, she estimated their speed of approach and how long it would take her to warn Nubia and get to the enclosure before them. ‘Too much wasted time,’ the warrior thought, her hand falling to her right hip to check her sword.

“Athena, Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom, guide my hand as I defend my home,” Kara whispered as she shot forward, her sonic boom causing the trees below to rattle and heads to turn.

“Trouble?” Cassandra said to her hunting party as they watched Kara’s blurred form shoot over their heads.

“Kara never flies that fast over the island, there is something amiss, perhaps we should follow?” Persephone suggested.

“Ride back Persephone, tell Nubia something is happening towards the Vault!” Cassandra commanded, “the rest of you, let’s hope Kara leaves something for us.”

An Amazonian war cry went up among the ten riders, as Persephone steered her horse towards the city. The nine other women galloped the opposite way, following Kara’s speeding form.

Mere seconds after passing over her sisters, Kara could see a horde of Para-Demons flying in formation in front of her, their wings buzzing in sync to hide their numbers. She wasn’t the same girl she had been six years before when she had caused her first death, she was a trained warrior, a member of Hippolyta’s royal guard and in less than two days would become a woman in the eyes of her sisters. 

Kara stopped in midair, unsheathed her sword with her left hand and removed her shield from her back with her right, then she used her hearing and vision to check the area for any of her sisters before starting the fight from the air. She smiled as she heard Cassandra’s hunting party approaching, she’d have to leave a few for them. Since her shield wasn’t really a necessity for her in combat, Nubia had been teaching her to use it as a more offensive weapon. Judging distance and height, Kara climbed to the right of the horde and took her time preparing for the first part of her attack. She adjusted her height by 5 meters and threw her shield like a discus, watching as it sliced through the wings of five of the demons and the bodies of three more, then stuck into a rock below them. She landed before the first five of the creatures crashed to the island, and found herself immediately surrounded by the survivors.

Kara crouched into her battle stance, sword up and ready to attack, her bracers ready to block, as three of the demons raised their weapons up and fired. Their frenzied chatter got even louder as the energy beam struck the woman and dispersed immediately. Kara moved forward so quickly the creatures never had a chance to block her attack as she beheaded two of the shooters and ran through the chest of the third. Then she looked behind them and saw Cassandra and her party approaching at a fast gallop.

She moved back, drawing their attention to her, the creatures moved forward into a tight group, waiting for the moment she knew was coming. She heard Cassandra over the voices of the demons, “Well done, sister.” She smiled as she slipped back three more steps.

“Fire now,” Cassandra ordered, a smirk coming to her face as the enemy gathered into a tight group, preparing to assault Kara. ‘Fools,’ she thought as her first arrow was released into the air.

Kara's smile widened as she slid back another step and watched the arrows descend and nine of the monsters fell. The enemy turned in surprise to face the second group of attackers, just as the next round of arrows killed nine more of their number. In less than a minute the number of demons had been decreased by half.

Turning their back on an Amazon wouldn’t normally be an issue for the demons, but this was no mere Amazon, this was Kara Zor-El, last child of Krypton, the voice of Rao, and turning their backs was the last mistake ten of them would ever make, as Kara’s sword sliced through them. Kara turned and one of the Para-Demons, with red marks on his face stared at her helmet and growled. “Kryptonian!” The monster hissed as he turned a dial on his rifle and raised it to fire. 

Kara’s head snapped around as the creature spoke the name of her people and a green beam left the creature’s weapon. She deflected the beam with her right bracer, but the radiation dropped her to her knees, causing the veins in her arms, hands, and face to turn a horrible shade of green. She grunted in pain, watching in fascination as the veins slowly returned to their natural shade, the pause cost her a moment on the field as one of the monsters swung a bladed spear at her, cutting through the flesh on her leg. 

“Ugh!” Kara cried out, as she pushed herself up, her damaged leg almost giving out on her. Then the true force of her powers came to bear, as her bright blue eyes flashed orange, then turned to the red of Krypton’s sun and she fired her heat vision and vaporized the remainder of the vile little creatures. Then her leg gave out and she rested on her knees as Cassandra dismounted and came towards her.

“Kara?” Cassandra panicked, “You are injured?”

Kara grinned, her eyes showing the pain she was feeling, “Nubia is going to be angry, I’m not supposed to get hurt on patrol.”

“Samantha, bring me my waterskin and some clean cloth,” Cassandra ordered.

Two of the other Amazons helped move Kara to a rock, so she could lean back. Then Cassandra popped the cork of her bottle and poured the water over the bloodied area on Kara’s leg. Kara didn’t even hiss as the cold liquid struck her leg, and all her sisters gathered around as the wound slowly closed, stitching itself back together.

Kara watched in wonder as her leg healed, she rubbed the area, feeling no pain, not even a scar where the blade had sliced her open. She smiled at Cassandra, “Maybe not as much trouble as I thought, Cassie?”

“You still need to see a healer, Kara, and the injury must be reported to Nubia. You know the rules,” Cassie sternly reminded her.

Kara’s famous pout rose to her lips, her eyes becoming soft and innocent.

“Kara Zor-El, that is not going to work on me, I am second in command of the training grounds, and I am not risking Nubia’s wrath no matter how much you push out that lovely bottom lip of yours,” Cassie smiled.

“But…” Kara started.

“No buts or I will report this to your mother before I report to Nubia,” Cassie whispered, grasping Kara’s hand. “They have to know that you can be hurt, Little One.”

Hanging her head in defeat, Kara’s blonde locks fell over her eyes, “I know.”

Samantha came over carrying the weapon that had been shot at Kara, handing it carefully to Cassandra. “This is the one.”

Kara looked at the weapon, recognizing the sigil the selector as pointed towards, “That’s the symbol of my Kryptonian family. Why is it on this weapon?” One of the other Amazon’s had retrieved her shield, and Kara flipped it, the symbol wasn’t quite identical to her family’s but it did match exactly the one in her memories, the one worn by Jor-El. “He’s alive.”

* * *

Diana's thoughts returned to an explosion, a conversation she had barely heard, the loss of someone she'd barely known, yet had touched her so deeply. She shook her head slowly and looked down on the body of Superman, then at the face of Lois Lane. So much pain, so much grief, and so much love. The brown-haired Amazon smiled at that thought, a bit sad, but she knew that feeling, the feeling of love would be the saving grace for Lois. 'Funny I should think that about someone else, when I can't let go of Steve,' she thought to herself.

She gently lowered the body into Bruce’s arms and watched as the shock of the moment wore off, and the tears began. Diana bit her lip, to stop herself from crying and found herself staring into Bruce’s eyes. He held her gaze for just a moment, then his head went down, as he looked around at the destruction caused by Lex Luthor’s Doomsday.

**Superman is Dead…**

So read the headline of every paper in the world. The next weeks would be dark, as the Man of Steel was laid to rest. His family and friends however, attended the funeral of Clark Kent, in the small Kansas town of Smallville.

Bruce kept his distance, watching the proceedings from behind a nearby tree. He heard Diana approach, her boots crunching the gravel under her feet. They both poured out their guilt for the other to see. They discussed finding others like Diana, to face an evil that was coming.

“Why do you think they will have to fight?” Diana asked, her hand gently squeezing Bruce’s.

Lost in thought for a moment, his dark eyes focused on hers, “a feeling.”

At that word, Diana turned to walk away, lost in her own thoughts, of hopelessness, of sin, but mostly of home.

She stopped at that, and looked to the east, staring at nothing, wondering why after all this time, Themyscira was suddenly on her mind.

* * *

Kara entered Samantha’s small laboratory, a sudden feeling of weakness washing over her strong form.

“Kara!”, Samantha yelled as she locked the weapon into the lead containment box Asteria had built and delivered almost a week ago. "You have to warn me when you are coming here so that I can make sure this is put away."

“I don’t understand why it is affecting me so much,” Kara snarled, shaking off the effects of the radiation. “Shouldn’t my body build up a defense to it over time?”

"Kara something about this particular radiation causes damage not only to your body but to everything from Krypton," Samantha explained.

“What?” Kara asked, confused, “What do you mean?”

Samantha pulled out a small piece of Kara’s ship, and pieces of cloth from the clothes she was wearing the day she landed. Both seemed aged, the metal was potted and seemed lost its luster, while the fabric, once white was now yellowed and seemed fragile to human touch. “This is what happened when we subjected inanimate objects to the radiation,” Samantha explained. “It must be something from your homeworld, Kara.”

“Something able to kill someone like me,” Kara whispered to herself. This weapon had been built not for her, but for her cousin, which meant there was a possibility that he was still alive. She looked about the window of Samantha’s small lab, towards the ocean, towards a man’s world.

“Kara, my daughter, it’s time,” Myri’s voice sounded in her ears, and Kara smiled, her dark thoughts forgotten at the whisper.

“Samantha, I’ve got to go, mother is calling,” Kara smiled. She exited the lab, stepping outside into the mango sunset of Themyscira and jumped into the air, flying towards the palace.

The blonde amazon set down gently on her balcony and stepped inside her private chambers. On her bed was a beautiful wooden box. She ran her hand over the raised carving of her crest and pressed down on the ruby in the center, feeling the box unlatch itself. Opening it slowly, she saw her family crest staring up at her from a deep blue leather and chainmail shirt. She reverently lifted it out of the box and saw that it was sitting on a white cotton shirt and a red leather skirt, including a tasslet belt. The bottom of the box contained a pair of leather boots, much like the pair her mother wore to hide the scar on her leg when she trained with Hippolyta, they fit tightly around her calf and rose just over her knee. After dressing she moved the box to place it under her bed, and found a note.

_To the Voice of Rao,_

_With your coming of age, my sisters convinced me that you needed proper armor. I took the liberty after your run-in with those demon’s to include a bit of my own magic. It should disperse a bit of their evil green magic._

_Hippolyta has your final gift._

_Sorry I missed your Arrival Day celebration._

_Hephaestus_

Kara smiled as she read the note, then folded it and placed it in the box, and slid them under the bed. Finally dressed, she braided her long blonde hair allowing it to land on her left shoulder. Finally she was satisfied with her appearance and she headed down to the Council Chambers.

Kara approached the chamber doors and was met by two members of the Royal Guard. “Hold Kara, by order of the Queen you are to be announced.”

“What? Why?” Kara sputtered out.

“We honestly don’t know Kara, why aren’t you using your hearing?” Leela laughed, already knowing the answer to that question.

“Because mother told me it was rude to use it to spoil surprises and eavesdrop.” Kara sighed. At 21 cycles, she was by far the youngest person on the island and none of her sisters hesitated in reminding her of it all the time.

Leela laughed again and stuck her head in the door. When she drew back into the hallway, she was standing at full attention, opening the door with a flourish and a salute to Kara. Kara stood shocked for a moment, then returned the salute and walked hesitantly towards the open door.

Myri met her just inside the door, standing directly in front of her. Standing on her tiptoes her mother greeted her with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, then straightened her braided hair where it hung over her left shoulder. She also fixed the collar on her new armor and checked her over once more.

“Mother, what is going on?” Kara asked, her hands fidgeting nervously.

“You will see,” Myri answered, as she smirked and turned her back on her daughter.

The two women made their way forward and Kara felt herself growing more and more nervous, her fingers slowly moving up to her braid.

"Stop fidgeting, Kara." Myri smiled. Then she stopped moving and gripped Kara's hand. In front of them sat the entire council of the island, with Hippolyta sitting at the center of the table in her formal robes of office. "Members of the Council, your Royal Highness, I present Captain Kara Zor-El of the Queen's Elite Guard."

Kara’s eyes widened and her heart started pounding behind her ribs. ‘Captain!’ she thought. As the word set in, she stood to her full height and looked at the council seated before her.

Hippolyta stood from her chair and walked around the table, standing directly in front of her newest captain. “Kara Zor-El, I, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons do hereby name you captain of the Elite Guard, and present you with the symbol of your new rank.” As the words left her mouth, Nubia approached, a single tear in her eye as she handed a wrapped sword to her queen. Turning to face Kara, Hippolyta spoke solemnly, “I present you with this sword, a gift from the gods, forged from the metal of your own vessel and named by Hephaestus himself. I present Tarie, the sword of Hope. Weild it well Captain.”

“Th-thank you, your highness,” Kara stuttered as she bowed, accepting the sword with her left hand. Grasping the sword, she stood upright and whispered, “Thank you for this honor Zyvesh.”

Hearing the nickname she had been given seven years before, Hippolyta wrapped her arms around Kara, “You have protected our home again Kara, thank you for coming my dear Little One.”

* * *

As a member of the Queen’s Elite, Kara was charged with protecting the Mother Box on the island. She had just arrived back at the palace from her third month of duty. She trotted home on Hope’s back, she made sure her beautiful mare was settled into the stables, then headed up to her room. She passed Cassandra as she entered, “Where are mother and Hippolyta?”

“They headed to the vault,” she paused, thinking. “The day before yesterday. The Queen decided to take a quick tour of the island, they will be back in a few days.”

“I’m going to head to the observatory then if anyone is looking for me,” Kara smiled.

“I will send word if you are needed Kara, go and enjoy Astra’s company,” Cassie smiled.

Kara continued upstairs, admiring the picture of Diana hanging on the wall, sighing at the brown eyes. Then she turned and headed down the hallway to her own room. She entered her room and saw that everything was in its usual place, pulling off her armor, she reverently laid it on the bed and dressed casually in her training garments, forgoing sandals after a month in her boots. She stretched just a bit as she stepped out on the balcony, then launched herself into the sky.

Minutes later the young captain settled gently onto the observation platform, her feet barely making any noise at all.

“Kara, is that you, Little One?” Astra called up from the lower floor.

“Yes Auntie!” Kara cried back with a smile, ‘I’m the one with enhanced hearing.’

Kara made her way downstairs to find Astra padding around the kitchen making dinner, “you’re just in time to eat Little One.”

“Thank you, Auntie, I rode back with my unit, and we skipped lunch to get back before nightfall,” Kara smiled as she swapped the salt and pepper before Astra spiced the salad. “Do you have any pears from Zyvesh’s trees?”

“Of course Little One, in their usual spot,” Astra pointed to the bowl of fruit.

“Did you know I was coming?” Kara asked.

"Your mother and Lyta are out touring, of course, you would come here today, you hate to be alone your first few nights back," Astra spoke as Kara approached the table and set her pears down. Then she placed a bowl in front of her, "eat Little One, then we will go upstairs and stargaze when the sun sets."

“Thank you, Auntie,” Kara blushed, her bouts of loneliness were well known, and all her sisters on the island made certain that she was never alone until the night terrors passed.

* * *

That same night Lyta and Myri were lying on a blanket staring at the stars. Lyta’s blonde hair spilled over Myri’s shoulder as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to shed her duties for the night and just enjoy the comfort of her lover's lips and body.

"Your majesty!" One of her guards shouted, "We received word from the vault, the box, she's--she’s speaking.”

Both women shot from their prone positions, “Ready the horses!” The queen ordered, then rushed to her tent. She and Myri emerged minutes later dressed in their armor. “Let’s go, we ride now.”

Mounting their horses, the small group galloped towards the vault.

* * *

The next morning the small group of riders rounded the hills leading to the vault.

“Do you feel that?” Myri asked, her eyes wide. The ground beneath their horses' hooves was vibrating with energy.

“Call Kara, tell her to gather her forces,” Hippolyta ordered.

Standing in the stirrups of her saddle, Myri looked towards the city and called, “Kara, bring troops to the vault.”

* * *

Kara woke with a start as she heard Myri’s voice. “Astra, I--I have to go. Trouble at the vault.”

“Go child. Be safe Little One.”

Kara was airborne as the words left Astra's mouth. Seconds later she landed in the city, yelling for all troops. Her voice was echoed by her sisters and in a few minutes all her and Alexandra's troops were gathered in a semi-circle.

“My mother called for assistance, we need to head out at once,” Kara explained, her voice sounding much calmer than she felt.

The women gathered sprinted to their homes to gather armor and weapons, while Kara simply jumped to her balcony and grabbed Tarie and her shield. Then landed back in front of the stables. The stable master had already prepared Hope and Kara fed the horse a few apples and floated onto the saddle. “Let’s go girl.”

All the troops were mounted and ready, and they flowed through the gates of the city, making their way towards the vault at full gallop,

* * *

Three hours later, the plains outside the vault…

Hippolyta's horse was thrown out from under her and Myri as they galloped towards the city, the Mother Box bounced and landed, the stone covering shattering away, the gold of the box crackling with energy.

Myri called out Kara’s name as Hippolyta’s horse landed on top of her causing her to scream even louder.

Kara heard the cry and forgot her command. She shot from the saddle of her horse and headed towards her mother’s scream.

As Kara was flying towards them, she saw a large man about to land close to her mother, using her enhanced vision she identified him from Hippolyta’s stories and painting.

Steppenwolf landed, and brought his ax over his head, intending to kill Myri and the horse. The ax began its downward motion and was about to strike when the wind howled and his blade stopped, impacted on some immovable object, and caused a concussive wave that drove the monster back 10 meters.

“Get away from my mother, Steppenwolf!” Kara screamed over the sound.

Steppenwolf stepped back, sniffing the air. “Mother told me there were no Kryptonians left on this planet,” the fear was evident in his eyes.

“She was wrong!” Kara snarled, looking back at Myri and Hippolyta. “Zyvesh?”

“She is injured, child, she needs a healer, now!” Lyta yelled, tension evident in her voice.

Kara stepped back, putting herself directly in front of Steppenwolf. He jumped at her and Kara held her ground, raising her bracer to deflect the blow and drawing her sword. Steppenwolf’s hand impacted Kara’s arm and stopped, causing the young woman to grin wickedly, and bring her sword around. Moving quickly, Steppenwolf jumped back, but not before Kara’s sword bit through the flesh on his cheek, causing dark black blood to flow down his face.

He jumped back, the force of his landing causing the ground the shake, and Myri cried out in pain. She looked to Kara then passed out.

“Mother!” Kara cried out.

Steppenwolf smiled at the distraction as he picked the Mother Box up in his massive hand. It turned to a grimace as he saw the Amazon cavalry headed over the hill towards him and the three women.

“You will bow before the Unity.” Steppenwolf threatened, as a cyclone of energy surrounded him and he disappeared.

“Amazons bow before no one,” Kara snarled as he vanished. Then she turned and lifted Myri’s still form and shot towards the city.

* * *

Kara landed directly in front of the Healing Temple, calling out, "Eugenia, help me, please! Myri is hurt."

Eugenia rushed down the temple steps, “Kara, what happened?”

“Steppenwolf, the Mother Box, she was thrown from a horse, her right leg is broken, I think she is bleeding internally,” Kara’s thoughts were all over the place.

“Take her inside Kara, we will see what we can do,” Nia said calmly.

Gently carrying Myri inside, Kara placed her on one of the beds. “Mother, I’m right here,” she whispered as she took her hand.

“Kara, tell me what you see, point if you can,” Nia encouraged.

Scanning Myri with her enhanced vision, Kara pointed out several broken bones, “Her right hip, her right ankle, left fibula, and her spleen is ruptured.” Kara pointed to the left side of Myri’s stomach, “right here.”

“You are sure, Kara?” Nia asked solemnly.

Kara nodded, frowning as she focused once again and verified the exact location.

* * *

Three hours later, Nia came out onto the stairs where Kara sat, her head in her hands. The young Kryptonian’s head came up, and Nia saw the loose braid and red-rimmed eyes of a frightened girl, not a strong Amazon warrior. They all forgot from time to time the loss Kara had faced, the nightmares that accompanied that loss, and the loneliness that sometimes reared itself, and right now the healer could see it all. "Kara...Little One, she is sleeping."

Standing slowly, Kara tried to smile, “Will--is she--will she be okay?”

“She will live child, we had to take the spleen, but Hera help us, the gods were on our side.” Nia smiled softly, opening her arms, “she will need the healing springs at least once a day, and will have to stay here for at least a week.”

“Thank you, Nia,” Kara cried, the tears streaming down her cheek as she embraced the healer. Then her head came up and she looked up to see Hippolyta riding towards the temple on Hope.

The Queen dismounted and rushed up the stairs towards the two women, “is she?”

“Zyvesh, she is okay, Myri is going to be okay," Kara said, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Lyta fell to her knees on the steps of the temple, her blonde hair falling over her eyes and she sobbed unashamedly.

Kara fell down beside her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, “She’s okay Zyveshh.”

“We could have lost her, Little One,” Hippolyta sniffled. “And we lost the box.”

“I’m sorry Zyvesh,” Kara held her head down. “I forgot my duty.”

Wiping away the tears, Hippolyta stood. No, Kara, you fought bravely, no Amazon could have battled him as you did. You stopped him from kill--killing her, Kara."

“But my duty was towards the Vault.” Kara stood at attention. “I need to go after him.”

“Kara, Little One, you would not know where to go, how to follow him, but we can warn the outside world, we can contact Diana, let her know to be prepared,” Hippolyta spoke calmly.

The other leaders began to arrive, checking first on the condition of Hippolyta and Kara, and then filing in to see Myri. When everyone came out, Hippolyta summoned them to the Temple of Athena.

Once everyone was gathered, and prayers were said, Hippolyta pulled the Bow of Artemis from its place on the wall, and lit an arrow, “we must light the ancient warning fires.”

Eugenia stepped forward, “the fire has not been lit in 5000 years, men will not remember what it means.”

It dawned on Kara, and she spoke, just above a whisper, “men won’t, Diana will.”

Hippolyta drew back the arrow and rested her cheek against the fletches, sighting down the arrow and raising just a bit, she whispered, "listen to me, Diana." Then she released the arrow, watching as it disappeared through the island's shield. The arrow arced over the island, flying further than any human would have thought possible finally descending towards the city of Athens and crashing into the Temple of the Amazons. The flame lit slowly, catching the wind and becoming a whirlwind of blue and orange flames.

* * *

The next morning at the Louvre in France, Diana was cleaning a statue and carrying on with her colleagues when the news showed the flames at the Temple.

“Invasion,” she gasped, as worried filled her brown eyes. ‘Athena, keep my sisters safe. I hear you mother,’ the Amazon thought to herself. “Gentlemen, please, excuse me, I have family in Athens, may I have a few days to go and check on them.”

“Of course Diana, take as much time as you need,” one of her colleagues responded.

Heading upstairs and changing quickly in a private, locked room, Diana, now dressed as Wonder Woman, headed up to the roof and with a mighty push, propelled herself into the sky towards her apartment. She landed on the balcony facing an unused alley and made her way inside. She quickly gathered some clothing and contacted the airlines, making a reservation for Gotham City in the United States.

* * *

Over the next week, Bruce Wayne and Diana worked together to gather other forces to help them, unaware that the second box had been stolen from Atlantis. The Flash was recruited from Central City and Cyborg had met with Diana. The team was forming, but something was missing, Bruce would call it heart, to Diana, they weren’t missing heart, they were missing hope.

* * *

On Themyscira, Myri was back at the palace, being fussed over by everyone who came to visit. Her legs would mend, although it was likely she would have a limp from the extensive damage done to her hip. She was limping around her room on crutches when her daughter and Hippolyta came through her door.

“Mother, what are you doing up?” Kara protested.

“I am pouring myself some water and getting out of that forsaken bed,” Myri smiled. “When did you two forget to knock?”

Both women looked chastised and apologized, “You shouldn’t be up and about without someone with you, Myri,” Hippolyta said quietly.

“No one was here, and I was thirsty,” she pouted.

‘So that is what that feels like,’ Kara thought to herself, watching her mother’s face. “Regardless, mother, please, call one of the guards,” she begged.

The light coming through Myri’s balcony door started to intensify and the three women turned their heads as three forms stepped from the light. The Queen and Myri attempted to kneel, but Kara was rooted to her spot as she recognized Athena. Then she thought for a moment and stepped forward wrapping her arms around the Goddess of Wisdom.

“Ka-Kara,” Athena gasped. Kara released her and Athena took a breath, “may I introduce my sisters, Artemis and Aphrodite.”

Artemis stepped forward, her red hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head, and flowing down her back, “Kara Zor-El, the Voice of Rao, my brother speaks highly of you.”

At the mention of her title, Kara's brand took on a light of its own, and Artemis smiled, "You led me home. Six years ago, it was your voice."

Artemis smiled, “Apollo told you we would always be here for you.”

The quiet blonde then stepped up, holding out her hand, “I am Aphrodite, and you are the talk of Olympus, Little One.” Then she looked at the other two women in the room, “Hippolyta and Myri, stand. All this formality from two of my favorites.”

Kara stepped over and helped her mother stand, and Hippolyta rose to her feet. “Three Goddesses, are you here to punish us for failure.”

Aphrodite spoke first, “Failure? The loss of the mother box was foreseen. There was no failure. Kara put family and her sisters first, she has brought hope to this island.”

"Kara Zor-El, Voice of Rao, Amazon, and Kryptonian, we are here to set before you a quest," Athena began. "You must travel to a Man's world and help stop Steppenwolf."

“It is also time for our sister to come home. You must bring Diana, the Wonder Woman, back home to see her sisters. She is lost and homesick, and her mother misses her.” Artemis smiled as she continued.

Hippolyta stared at the three women, surprise evident in her eyes, “You would allow her to return?”

“Of course, it is time. It is her destiny to protect the world outside the Barrier, but at the same time, there is hope for her here as well,” Aphrodite smiled coyly.

“But mother?” Kara questioned.

“Kara, my daughter, I will be fine, you saved me. I am broken, but I will heal,” Myri wrapped her arm and her daughter's shoulder.

Kara bit her lip, and fiddled with her braid, her nerves evident. “They will be safe while I am gone?”

Artemis laughed lightly, “Kara, they will always be safe my child. Even your sisters who have crossed to Hades are cared for as their souls find peace on the Elysian Fields.”

“You have my word Kara that nothing will happen to your sisters during your absence,” Athena smiled.

“When do I need to leave?” Kara asked, standing proudly.

“You must travel to America, to a city called Metropolis. There you will find Diana and her allies,” Athena explained. “Tomorrow morning would be best.”

“I understand,” Kara responded.

“If you could excuse us, we need to speak to Hippolyta and Myrinna alone for a moment, Kara,” Artemis spoke.

Aphrodite volunteered, “I’ll go with her, I want to see the armor that Hephaestus made for her.”

Kara and Aphrodite left the room and headed for Kara’s quarters. Leaving Artemis and Athena alone with two nervous Amazons.

“You are testing her?” It wasn’t really a question, it was more of an accusation.

Athena sighed deeply, “The world needs her, she inspires her sisters, she inspires us, the world outside the barrier needs what Kara offers.”

“What does she offer that they can’t find?” Myri cried.

“Hope, Myrrina, that child inspires hope in everyone,” Artemis answered quietly.

“She is my hope, she is my child,” Myri protested, then looked at Hippolyta as she felt a hand enfold hers. “Lyta? She’s mine.”

Lyta pulled Myri into a hug. “It hurts Myri. I understand giving up your child to the world.” She thought back to that night on the beach, watching her Diana sail away.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Kara was showing her armor to Aphrodite, “I can come home right?”

“I told my sisters you were not nearly as innocent as they believe.” Aphrodite turned to look at Kara in her armor, “you will always be able to come home Kara, but the world outside the Barrier needs you right now, they need something that you can offer.”

“I am just a warrior?” Kara questioned.

“Oh child, you are so much more than that. You bring hope wherever you go Kara.” Aphrodite smiled as she looked over the armor. “My husband, always with the dark colors,” she laughed as she placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder, and slowly, spreading from her hand, the colors of Kara’s armor changed, becoming a lighter shade of blue, brighter golds and reds to rival the sun of Krypton.

Kara looked down as her armor glowed underneath the hand of the Goddess in front of her. Then Aphrodite waved her hand, and she felt her cloak become a cape, stretching down to her ankles and clasping to her shoulders. Finally her sigil brightened and raised itself off her chest. “Now your weapons…”

Kara lifted her sword and shield off the bed and watched as the Kryptonian metal took on the same blue and gold hues of her armor.

“Your colors are incredibly close to Diana’s,” Aphrodite smiled again. “I believe she will really like you.”

Kara looked over herself again, amazed at the changes in her weapons.

* * *

Early the next morning Kara made her way down to the cliff and knelt by the edge. Looking up, she felt the sun on her skin, felt it charging her body. "Apollo and Rao, please watch over me on my journey, Athena guide my sword, Aphrodite my heart. Artemis, mistress of the hunt, guide me on my journey through the barrier, and may your song lead me home." She felt invisible hands touch her shoulders and smiled as Artemis whispered on the wind, "always, Little One."

* * *

Returning to the palace, Kara wasn't surprised to see everyone there. Breakfast was served and she made it a point to say goodbye to her sisters, her teachers, and her friends. Finally it was time and she was led out by Hippolyta and Myri, on her crutches.

“Kara, be careful, Little One, a man’s world can be dangerous.” Then she pulled a small piece of folded parchment from her belt, “can you deliver this to Diana for me?”

Taking the note with her hand, she tucked it into her belt, “You have my word.” Then she hugged Hippolyta with all her might, “I love you, Zyvesh.”

Hippolyta smiled a sad smile and turned before the tears could be seen on her cheeks.

Then there were two…

Taking Kara’s cheeks into her hands, Myri leaned in, till their foreheads touched. “Kara you are not of my blood, but I am so proud of the woman you have become. You have defended your home, saved your sisters, and dedicated yourself to our ideals. I will miss you my daughter."

"Mother, I will miss you so much, please get well, and I promise to return as soon as I can." Kara tried to keep the catch out of her voice but felt the tears burning in her eyes. "Please take care of Hippolyta, and watch for me to come home.”

They pulled each other into a hug and Kara kissed the top of Myri’s head. “You need to go child, or I’m not going to be able to let you.”

"I love you, mother," Kara whispered.

"I love you too, daughter." Myri smiled as they parted. Then she watched as Kara shot into the sky.

"Up, up, and away…"


	4. Hope Arrives

**“Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there’s no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic.” – Laini Taylor**

Kara emerged from the shield surrounding her home and was instantly battered by a huge storm. She paused just for a moment, losing her bearings and started to feel the panic rise from her stomach.

“Kara, daughter of Krypton, Voice of Rao, listen to my song and fly my dear. Head towards the sun,” Artemis whispered above the wind. “Fly!”

Following the voice, Kara rose higher and higher until she broke through the clouds and saw the most amazing view. The clouds stretched to the horizon in every direction and the sun was warm on her face as she gazed at the colors playing on the surface of the clouds.

“Thank you, Artemis,” Kara whispered in the wind.

“Of course child, you draw life from the Sun, sweet Kara, but the moon will always be your friend as well,” Artemis answered.

“How do I find her?” Kara asked as she looked out over the horizon.

“Follow your heart…,” the voice answered as it faded away.

Kara smiled and rose even higher into the sky until she could see the stars above her head and the sun still reflecting off the clouds below. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, searching for a presence. She felt a pull from the west and concentrated harder on that feeling. As she allowed the moment to envelop her, the Mark of Rao on her shoulder started to glow and throb. Then her smile brightened as she heard a distant voice…

“I’m here for him…”

* * *

Kara crossed into the United States and followed the mark as it led her towards Metropolis. She was delayed as she ran across a patrol of Para-Demons. She took them out as quickly as possible and heard the sounds of another fight happening towards the center of the city. She looked and saw a huge man floating in the sky, the bodies of others tossed about. The lightning of Hermes faded from one, a follower of Poseiden lay unmoving near a small creek, and a silver man, that reminded her of Hephaestus’ Golems, tried to rise from his spot near a strange vehicle.

Then her blue eyes were drawn towards what could only be labeled as one of Hades’ demons risen from the very pits of Tartarus…

“Clark!” the demon yelled out.

The flying man turned towards the voice, and in a low growl, spoke to the demon, “I know you.”

Kara’s eyes opened wide as the flying man landed and then it seemed as if Athena herself joined the battle. The brunette woman crashed into the earth, rising, and speaking softly, “don’t make me do this.” Then she raised her bracers and was about to bring them together when the dark-haired man shot forward at superhuman speed and put his hands on her wrist, stopping her movement.

Kara screamed silently as she shot towards the Earth, watching in fear as the man drove his head into Athena’s face. She pulled up short as the goddess flinched and grunted but didn’t fall, then drove her own head into the stranger’s face. Kara grinned maniacally as the man staggered, but frowned when she saw him rise into the air still holding onto the woman’s arms. She knew what was about to happen and at that moment, she shot forward faster than ever before and jumped between the two warriors before his head could connect with Athena’s face a second time.

Superman’s eyes popped open as he felt his head held back by the hand of this, ‘this child?’ his addled mind questioned.

Diana was equally surprised, as the young woman glanced back, “Athena?” Kara’s voice stopped as she looked into the brown eyes of the woman before her. Her eyes roved up and down the woman’s muscular frame, and Kara sputtered, “your highness?”

With Kara’s attention on Diana, Kal struck. He caught the smaller woman in the side of the head driving her across the park and crashing through a vehicle. To his surprise, Kara was on her feet before she stopped moving. The young Amazon’s eyes flashed a dangerous red and then all Kal could see was the amazon’s shield flying at high speed towards his midsection. The shield caught him in the gut and the Kryptonian metal doubled him over just as Kara’s knee caught him in the face, knocking him up, throwing him towards the obelisk in the center of the park. The Kryptonian’s eyes widened and blood ran down his chin from the blow, then rolled back and his head collapsed onto the stone.

Kara watched with satisfaction as the man’s head fell back onto the stone, then felt a hand on her arm. Turning, she once again found herself lost in the deep brown of Diana’s eyes. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” The princess asked in a sharp whisper.

Standing at full attention, Kara took a moment to study the woman in front of her, then meeting Diana’s eyes she answered proudly, “I am Captain Kara Zor-El of Hippolyta’s Elite, last daughter of the Kryptonian House of El, the Voice of Rao and daughter of Myrinna of Themyscira.” She paused and licked her lips, “I was sent by the three goddesses to assist her royal highness and her allies in the upcoming conflict with Steppenwolf.”

Batman approached the two women, and Kara stepped between him and Diana drawing Tarie from the sheath on her hip, “Hold demon…”, she commanded as her eyes flashed red.

Diana placed a firm but gentle grip on Kara’s sword arm and smiled at her description of Bruce. “Hold Captain, this man is one of the allies you are here to help,” Diana spoke as she tightened her grip, thinking she could lower Kara’s arm.

“Your highness?” Kara looked at Diana, questioningly. Her arm was unmoved, but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks from the princess’s touch.

“He is harmless, Captain,” Diana whispered, smirking slightly at the blush she could see on the girl’s neck and ears.

Kara turned back to Bruce and lowered her sword slightly, allowing him to take a step closer to Diana. He raised his hand to reach for Diana’s arm and heard a soft growl of warning from the blonde. Dropping his hand, he turned, studying the woman. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sigil on the woman’s chest. His mouth fell open as he stuttered, “Wh--Who are you?”

“I am Captain Kara Zor-El.” Kara snapped, “what business is it of yours?”

Diana’s head turned and she looked more closely at Kara’s sigil. “What is that symbol?” She asked, pointing at Kara’s chest.

“It is a combination of my adoptive mother’s house and the sigil of the House of El,” Kara answered defensively. “Why?”

Bruce pointed towards the unmoving form of Kal-El, “because that man you just threw across the park wears a symbol very much like yours.”

Kara’s head turned towards the dark-haired man and she started to move towards his unmoving form. After three steps, she looked back at her princess and the demon. Her head moved, looking forward at her cousin, then back at Diana. Her eyes turned once more towards Kal, and she shook her head as duty won out, and she returned to Diana’s side, “forgive me, your highness, I forgot myself for a moment.”

Diana watched as a small crinkle formed on the woman’s face, “Captain Zor-El?” Blue eyes turned towards her, sadness showing, then Kara blinked, and the hardness of an Amazon warrior returned.

* * *

_ Krypton, the Home of Jor-El and Lara _

  
  


_ “Mother, can-can I hold Kal?” Kara asked, holding out her arms. _

_ Alura placed the infant in her arms and she looked down and smiled, cooing at the blue-eyed baby. _

_ “I’ll be here if you need me, Kal-El,” she smiled as she whispered to her cousin. _

_ Kara’s memories shot forward three weeks _

_ Krypton, the Pod Hanger _

_ Kara stood, her hand wrapped around her mothers, as the pod shot towards the stars. _

_ She remembered her father’s words about the coordinates of the pod and her mother making her promise to protect her cousin. How the yellow sun of Earth would change her. She remembered the hug, the last time she would feel her mother’s arms around her. _

_ “I’m not afraid…” _

* * *

Kara’s eyes opened and she swallowed down the memory, her eyes returning to their normal icy glare. “Your highness, I must apologize, I believe my family, my cousin is responsible for attacking you.”

Bruce’s head jerked to the right, looking at the body of Superman, still unmoving in the center of the memorial. He then looked at Diana and together they headed towards the unconscious hero. Kara followed, just a step behind.

As they approached the still form, Kara noticed the other three men approaching as well, from up close they seemed to be as normal as she and Diana, although she could sense the power emanating from the red-clad man and the long-haired stranger who could only be an Atlantean. The Golem, his power felt familiar, frightening, and uncontrolled. Stopping before she approached Kal, she stood in front of the silver-clad man and spoke, “You--you got your abilities from the box, didn’t you?”

The man’s head dropped just a bit, “Who are you?”

“I am Captain Kara Zor-El of Themyscira and you did not answer my question,” Kara announced, causing everyone to turn their heads.

“Yes dammit, my powers come from that box. Now move out of my way so I can check on Superman!” The silver golem reached out and placed his hand on Kara’s arm to move her out of the way. She didn’t and the man swallowed hard as her eyes glowed red for a moment, “remove your hand from my person, or Tarie will take it from you!”

Kara turned and marched away, stepping up onto the memorial and reaching down to touch her cousin.

Clark’s eyes started to flutter open.

Kara’s hand touched Clark’s bare arm and the mark of Rao flared on her shoulder, overwhelming both of their senses..

* * *

_ Kal-El was seeing Krypton through Kara’s eyes, he saw his parents, holding an infant boy. _

_ Then he was looking at himself as he whispered the words, “I will always protect you…” _

_ He was in a pod, chasing down his infant self, as the world started to spin, and while the infant’s pod continued forward, he was engulfed in darkness…. _

_ Kara was seeing Kal’s life on Earth… _

_ The first time his powers manifested, his hearing and vision suddenly overwhelming the rest of his senses. _

_ Trying to fly and failing over and over again. _

_ The explosion at some building. _

_ A battle against the demon. _

_ Kryptonite. _

_ Doomsday. _

_ The feel of his heart, stopping. _

_ Darkness… _

* * *

Kara ripped her hand away from her cousin, dropping to her knees and spilling the contents of her stomach all over the black stone.

Clark, wide awake now and in shock slid back on the stone, putting distance between himself and Kara.

Diana approached Kara and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, “Captain, what did you see?”

Kara stood up, her legs shaky and head spinning from what she had seen, spun on the demon, and held Tarie with a shaking hand. “You--you watched him die, killed because of a weapon you created, and then you ripped him from Rao’s embrace.”

“The world needs him, I didn’t have a choice,” Bruce said, raising his hands to placate the woman. “The world needs Superman.”

“Does it need you?” Kara snarled as she stepped forward. “He thought he was the only one of his kind, and you hunted him, tried to kill him, and then you just brought him back because--because you are too weak to lead this group.”

Diana stepped between Kara and Bruce, “Captain Zor-El, stand down.”

Swinging Tarie in Kal’s direction, Kara cried in anger, “That man is my cousin and you are defending the demon responsible for his death, I will not stand down for my family.”

As tears of rage streamed down her face, Kara stood still as Diana spoke to the demon. “I told you this was wrong, Bruce,” she said sadly, then turned to Kara. “What is done is done, Captain, we cannot change what has happened.”

“But Kal? What he did?” Kara looked at her cousin and then back at Diana.

“We decided as a group that this was needed, that we were not powerful enough to face Steppenwolf on our own,” Diana explained. “We were unaware of your existence.”

Kara stuttered, “On Krypton…”

Diana rolled her eyes and snapped, “He was not raised on Krypton, Captain Zor-El, now enough!”

“Yes, your highness,” Kara whispered, her grip still tight on the hilt of her sword.

While Kara and Diana were talking, a black vehicle pulled up and a red-headed woman stepped out and approached a bewildered Kal-El.

“Clark, let’s go home,” the woman whispered.

Kara’s head turned at the whisper and she saw blue eyes staring back at her, eyes she recognized from Kal’s memories. She watched with a silent frown as Kal and the woman flew off.

“We need to disappear as well,” Bruce spoke to Diana as she stared into the sky as Superman and Lois disappeared. “Bring her too, Diana.”

Kara kept her eyes to the ground and her mouth closed as she followed Diana and her allies to a strange-looking flying vehicle. She wasn’t paying much attention and almost bumped into the one called Barry when the heroes stopped to look at the sky. Using her enhanced vision, she saw Steppenwolf appear and scoop up the last Mother Box.

“The Mother Box,” Diana gasped. “He has the last one.”

Kara sighed, she had failed to stop Steppenwolf again.

The group entered the transport looking defeated, each taking a seat apart from the others, as the one Diana referred to as Bruce disappeared into the front of the vehicle and they headed towards Gotham.

* * *

The Batcave, Gotham City

After a silent flight, the group disembarked and gathered into what appeared to be a war room of some sort. Arthur, the Atlantean ripped a huge machine off one wall and threw it at another. The group was angry and that anger was ripping them apart. They were fighting and picking each other apart, and the tension in the room was uncomfortable to Kara, who slowly approached Diana and asked if there was somewhere to get some food. Bruce pointed her and Barry towards the stairs and told them to seek out someone named Alfred. As they were about to start up the steps, Kara remembered the note from Hippolyta, “Barry, wait one moment, please?” She turned and walked towards her princess. As she came to a halt, she handed the note to Diana, speaking silently, with her head down, “from your mother, your highness.”

Diana accepted the note and watched with a frown as Kara made her way back to the stairs, her head hanging down. The blonde warrior followed Barry up the stairs towards a hidden passageway that led into a large house. They were greeted by a distinguished older man who led them to the kitchen where they discovered a plate of sandwiches and several large boxes and a large bowl of pastries that he identified as potstickers. “Make certain to save some of those, they are Miss Diana’s favorites.”

Kara picked up one of the strange-looking dumplings and popped it in her mouth, relishing the taste. “Great Hera, these are amazing,” she said as she swallowed. The taste reminded her of something Myri made for Hippolyta and herself from time to time and a small smile crossed her face. 

“Thank you, Miss?” The older man asked.

“Kara,” she whispered.

“Miss Kara, thank you. Would you two be kind enough to take the food down to the cave, I fear Master Bruce and the rest of your team may not eat if you don’t,” Alfred asked politely.

“Of course?” Kara tilted her head.

“Alfred, Miss Kara, thank you,” he smiled.

“Thank you, Alfred.” Kara and Barry said as they grabbed the food and headed towards the secret door.

* * *

Downstairs in the cave, Diana was still grasping the parchment in her hand. Her curiosity finally got the better of her and she excused herself and found a small peaceful spot at the end of a hallway and sat in silence, the paper staring up at her from her hands.

She unfolded the paper and started to read…

_ My dearest daughter, _

_ It’s time to come home. When all this horror is ended, follow Kara and she will bring you back. _

_ I miss you, Diana. _

_ Love forever, _

_ Mother _

* * *

Still wiping her eyes, Diana re-entered the war room and saw the group sitting at one of the computer tables eating and talking quietly amongst themselves. Kara was sitting on the outside edge of one of the benches so Diana made her way over to the newest member of their team and slid between her and Barry.

“Your highness, I saved these for you.” Kara smiled shyly, as she slid the bowl of potstickers over in front of Diana.

“Alfred?” Diana smiled.

“Yes, your highness,” Kara answered, nodding her head.

“Kara, you can call me Diana,” Wonder Woman smiled, “I think I also owe you an apology for earlier.”

“No, Your--Diana, you were right, Kal-El probably doesn’t know much about Krypton, I overreacted.” Kara hung her head.

“Kara, you reacted according to your beliefs, and I should not have reacted so strongly, my sisters, especially Myri taught me better than that,” Diana responded softly and covered Kara’s hand with her own.

At the mention of her mother, Kara’s eyes lit up and a bright smile found its way to her lips, “Mother has always been so open to everyone and everything.”

“Myri is amazing. Don’t these potstickers remind you of her cooking?” Diana couldn’t help but smile back since Kara’s was so infectious.

“Oh yes. They taste like her pork pastries,” Kara answered, popping a pastry into her mouth, relaxing into the company in the room.

* * *

Barry yawned and it seemed to cause a ripple effect as each person at the table, with the exception of Victor, yawned or covered their mouths to hide one.

“Everyone get some rest, we can let the computer take over the search for a few hours,” Bruce commanded. “There are bunkrooms down that hallway.”

Each of the heroes got up slowly from the table and made their way down the hall, Arthur took the first room, and Barry joined him. Diana entered her own room and smiled as Kara wished her a good sleep. Bruce had his own quarters at the end of the passage and watched as Kara continued down the hallway, following the sound of running water.

* * *

Kara was sitting, her knees pulled to her chest, watching the water running down the walls of the cave and disappearing into a deep pit, the sound echoing quietly. Her head turned slightly as she heard footsteps coming up behind her, at the movement, Alfred spoke quietly, “You don’t care for the dark, Miss Kara?”

Kara was so surprised by the question she didn’t even pause before nodding her head. “I don’t do well by myself.”

Alfred smiled slightly, “Master Bruce had the same issue for years after his parents passed. Would you care to join me upstairs?”

Kara was getting up when Alfred held out his hand to help her. She smiled as she took it and followed him up the same stairs as earlier. This time, instead of the kitchen he led her to the patio overlooking the lake. “Why don’t we sit for a while?”

Kara smiled as she looked over the lake and at the light of the moon reflecting off the calm surface, “still looking after me, Artemis?”

Alfred closed his eyes and shook his head, swearing that moon had gotten brighter, ‘a trick of the eyes’ he thought to himself.

Both heads turned as a voice sounded on the wind, “always, Kara.”

Kara yawned and stretched as she leaned back on the chair, her eyes finally getting heavy. “Would you like to be alone, Miss Kara?”

“Do you mind staying for just a bit, please?” the young woman asked, reminding Alfred of another child’s voice saying the same words almost forty years before, on the porch of a larger house.

“Not at all, Miss Kara,” Alfred answered quietly. “Not at all.”

* * *

The Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas

While his fiance and his mother slept, Kal-El, the Earth’s Superman, stood, looking over the cornfield of his childhood home. His thoughts were chaotic, as he kept reliving the events of the day. “There is another Kryptonian? Where has she been? My cousin, family?” He asked the corn as he rubbed the stubble on his face. He didn’t know a lot about the world he had come from, had never considered that someone else may have survived.

He smiled slightly as his mother approached, “Hey, ma.” Then he turned and held out his arms to the woman who had raised him since he’d come to earth.

“Everything okay, Clark?” Martha Kent asked as she wrapped her arms around the man she raised.

“I don’t understand why Bruce brought me back, why do they need me, when they have her?” Clark asked the top of his mother’s head.

“You know he doesn’t know everything, right?” Martha Kent asked her son in a whisper. “From the footage I have seen, it looked as if she surprised them all.”

“Well, she definitely put me in my place. I don’t know that I have ever met anyone who could put me on my ass like that,” Clark sighed.

“Who is she, Clark?” The older woman asked.

“When she touched me, I--I was in her head…,” Clark paused a moment, and turned looking up to the sky. “She’s Kryptonian, like me, and I think she might be family. Her mother asked her to protect me, then I saw Krypton explode through her eyes, and then darkness.”

“Protect you?” Martha asked.

“She was a teenager, I think,” Clark answered, looking towards the dark sky for answers.

“But she seems younger than you from the pictures and video?” His mother said as she stepped beside him and took his hand, looking across the cornfield.

“I don’t know, Ma, I just don’t know,” the Man of Steel answered honestly.

* * *

own

Alfred watched the young Amazon fall asleep and stepped into the house to gather a blanket and wrap her shoulders. He smiled down as her brow furrowed and she rolled onto her side, snoring lightly. As he turned back to the doors, he was met by a pair of smiling brown eyes. “Miss Diana?”

“I was coming up to check on our newest addition.” Diana smiled, looking in Kara’s direction.

“Apparently, Ms. Kara has an issue with being alone. I brought her up here hoping she might get a bit of sleep,” Alfred admitted.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Diana said quietly as she stepped up to the older man. “I have been alone for so long, I have forgotten how to…,” she trailed off as her eyes saw how bright the moon was.

“Miss Kara thanked Artemis and I swear the moon got brighter,” Alfred laughed lightly, changing the subject. “I must be tired as well.”

“Why don’t you get some rest, I’ll sit out here with her,” Diana volunteered.

Alfred nodded and closed the sliding door, then turned and headed towards his room.

Diana waited for Alfred to step away and looked up towards the moon. “I haven’t prayed to you or your sisters in a very long time, Artemis.” Diana smiled sadly, and continued, “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies are necessary, sister,” Artemis’s voice sounded across the water.

Diana’s mouth fell open at the response, “you are still with me?”

“Of course, dear sister, why else would we have sent some hope to assist you in your upcoming battle,” the voice answered, clearer this time.

Diana was about to speak again when a moonbeam hit the water of the lake and a beautiful red-headed woman emerged. 

Artemis stepped onto the patio and smiled at the open-mouthed Amazon princess. Her voice was full of mirth as she held out her arms, “is this any way to greet your sister, Diana.”

Diana stepped into the welcoming arms and felt a warmth engulf her. Through Artemis’s eyes, she saw her mother and Myri, and so many of her sisters. Tears fell down Wonder Woman’s cheeks as the images slowly flickered away like moonlight lost to clouds. 

“They miss you, Diana.” Artemis smiled brightly.

“I miss them, so much, sister,” Diana answered, emotion so evident in her voice.

“They miss you as well, especially Hippolyta,” the Goddess of the Hunt responded, “but when this first battle is over, you need to follow Kara home.”

“I don’t understand, how can she go back, when I could not?” Diana asked, frustrated.

“Hippolyta was following old laws, old rules. Rules that don’t apply to you or to Kara anymore,” Artemis answered.

“Rules that don’t apply? Old Laws?” Diana asked, confused. “Why do the rules not apply?”

“Kara was marked by her god, her Rao. And you--you defeated your brother.” Artemis laughed, “you are strong, Diana, but you were struck by a man, an alien who can move worlds and you barely flinched.”

Diana paused, thinking of the fight with Clark, realizing she hadn’t even paused before smashing her head into his. “My gifts…”

Artemis smiled as she interrupted, “gifts, Diana, you are a daughter of Zeus. By defeating Ares you have the right to claim his mantle, to walk in Olympus.”

“You are telling me that I...I am a?” Diana stuttered.

“Oh Diana, you carry the light of truth in your soul. Our brother saw the truth in men’s souls and savored the chaos he could create.” Artemis paused a moment and let the words sink in, “Ares was not the God of War, Diana. He was the God of Truth, he just cared only for the hate the truth could cause.”

Diana seemed overwhelmed by the words from Artemis. She stepped towards the edge of the patio and stared out over the water. “All this time, I could--I could have gone home?”

“Yes, sister.” Artemis stepped beside Diana and grasped her hand, “but you stopped talking to us, you let grief over Steve Trevor rule your spirit.”

Tears rolled down Diana’s cheeks, “And Kara?”

“She is a daughter of Rao, the hope of a new day rises with her smile. Your mother hopes that she brings you home. Myri hoped for a family, a daughter of her own. Kara is a Paragon of Hope, the powers of a demigod run through her blood.” Artemis looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form, “Tarie will be the sword that ends this conflict. Kara’s hope will overcome the greatest evil we have seen in thousands of years.”

“If she is so important, why send her now?” Diana asked, forehead wrinkling in concern.

“Because you need her help, Kal-El is strong, he gains much from our brother’s light, but even he is not strong enough to face Steppenwolf alone. Kara has, and it was so beautiful to behold.” Artemis beamed.

“Why does she need us at all?” Diana queried.

“She is young, Diana, she still seeks guidance, acceptance, and love. You are capable of teaching her so much. This whole team looks to your little bat, but you, you inspire them, you can lead them.” Artemis whispered as the moonlight started to brighten around her.

“Must you leave, sister?” Diana asked sadly.

“I will visit when you come home, Diana.” Artemis smiled as she started to disappear, “watch over our hope, princess.”

Diana watched as the moonbeam faded and settled into the chair beside Kara, “So Kara Zor-El, if I lead, will you follow?”

The blonde's eyes fluttered open for just a moment, “of course your highness.” Then she slid back to sleep, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Diana sat for a bit watching Kara sleep until her own eyes started to feel heavy. She slid her chair closer to the sleeping blonde and rested her palm on the younger woman’s hand. ‘I need a touch of hope and home,’ she thought to herself as sleep finally blanketed her in its embrace.

* * *

Diana and Kara were up the instant the door flew open, swords were drawn and ready to defend the other’s weak side. Arthur stopped, freezing for a moment at the sight of two blades pointed at his bare chest, “The cyborg found him, we are wheels up in twenty minutes.”


	5. Strangers to Friends

**A leader is one who knows the way, goes the way, and shows the way.**

**John C. Maxwell**

  
  


Alfred walked up behind Arthur, “Master Bruce has asked me to tell you there has been an adjustment to the departure time, you have about an hour before the plane leaves,” he covered his mouth to hide the smirk on his face at the look of fear on Arthurs’s face. “Perhaps next time Master Arthur, you should not surprise the two most well-armed members of your team.”

“Uhm, yeah. You might have something there Al.” Arthur said as he patted Alfred’s shoulder and stepped off the patio and headed back to the cave.

“Would the ladies care for some more to eat, before you depart?” Alfred asked. Then he looked directly at Diana as the next statement left his mouth, “a good leader makes certain her team is completely prepared.”

Kara bit her lower lip to keep from giggling at Alfred’s direct tone with the princess and watched as a smirk showed itself on the older man’s lips. “That is an excellent idea Alfred, do you mind?” Diana asked politely.

“Of course not, Ms. Diana. Might I borrow Ms. Kara in the kitchen?” Alfred bowed slightly.

Kara stood up, “I don’t mind helping at all, your highness.”

Diana looked over her shoulder and smiled at the young blonde. She shivered at the intensity of those blue eyes as they watched her. She felt something stirring in her chest, an alien feeling, something she had buried over a hundred years before, “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara licked her lips lightly as she watched the princess enter the house and head for the cave. She took a deep breath to calm her hammering heart and then blushed as she caught Alfred’s eyes staring at her.

As she entered the house, Alfred whispered, “I believe someone may be taken with Ms. Diana.”

Kara blushed bright red, refusing to say anything for fear she would embarrass herself even more.

* * *

Diana entered the cave as Bruce stepped out of his locker room, wearing a fully armored version of his uniform. “Did you get some rest?” He asked in a clipped tone.

Ignoring the attitude behind the question, Diana answered with a smile, “The best sleep I have had in quite some time. It was a wonderful reminder of home.” Then she morphed into the formidable warrior she was and asked, “Where is he?”

“He is in Pozharnov, Russia,” Victor answered. Then he pulled up a holographic image of the location, “They are here,” he pointed, “hidden behind the walls of this nuclear power station.”

Barry stepped over, “That looks like a settlement, there and there…,” he pointed to several inhabited buildings within the current bubble surrounding the plant. “Who settles there?”

“People like us, people who aren’t welcome anywhere else,” Arthur interjected.

* * *

In the kitchen upstairs Kara was helping Alfred make sandwiches. “I see you know your way around a kitchen, Ms. Kara.”

“Oh yes. At home, we all help wherever we are needed. Mother has been teaching me to make meals since I started living on Themyscira.” Kara smiled at the memory.

“How did you end up on the island?” Alfred asked as he set down the knife he was holding.

Kara stared down at the counter, “My pod crashed there. I left Krypton at the same time as Kal-El, but my ship was knocked off course by the explosion.” Kara paused, swallowed back the sadness that she could feel building in her chest, “I watched the--my world die.”

Alfred walked over to the young woman, “I didn’t mean to upset you, Ms. Kara.” Then he held out his open arms to the blonde.

Kara didn’t hesitate, she allowed the older man to wrap his arms around her, and spent several minutes crying into his shoulder. When she finally stopped, she dried her eyes and looked up at the man’s wrinkled face, “I apologize, Alfred.”

“Nonsense, Ms. Kara, I don’t mind at all,” he smiled. “Now let’s finish up these sandwiches and move downstairs with the rest of the team.”

Kara smiled, and together they finished the meal.

* * *

Kara entered the cave several minutes later and looked at the map. “What is that?” She asked as she set the food down on the table and stared at the hologram.

Bruce rolled his eyes, “It’s a map of Steppenwolf’s location.”

Kara studied the hologram, she pointed at the center of the reactor, “what’s this?” Her hand caused the hologram to stutter, blurring the image for a moment until she drew her hand back. “Sorry.”

Victor smiled, “no big deal,” he said as he adjusted the view of the map, allowing them to view it from a hilltop about two miles from the reactor. What they saw gave them all chills.

The shield was radiating out from a large growing stalk. “That looks like a vine?” Arthur questioned, cocking his head to the side and moving around the image. “How the hell do we get through that?”

Diana studied the image, her mind weighing different strategies. “How well armed is your transport?” She asked, looking up at Bruce.

“It will take everything the plane carries to punch a hole through that shield, nothing will be left to take out the plant,” Bruce answered. “Have you finally decided to become a leader?”

His tone irked Diana, “Isn’t that what you were pushing for, for me to lead this team?”

“You didn’t seem interested before, now you are?” Bruce smirked, “I guess you are trying to impress your new girlfriend?”

As Diana’s eyes narrowed, four heads turned slowly towards Bruce. “You should watch your tone with the princess, Demon,” Kara warned, her blue eyes flashing red.

Bruce kept his head up, “No one has ever seen you before, you show up out of nowhere, and suddenly…,” he pointed towards Diana, “she decides to become the leader we have needed all along.”

“I told you where I come from and who I am, I have nothing to gain by lying to you,” Kara said, defending herself and Diana. 

“You could tell us anything, we have no way of proving anything,” Bruce said, attacking again with words. “For all we know, you could be an agent of Steppenwolf.”

Tarie left its sheath faster than the eye could follow and Diana reached out to hold back the young warrior. “Enough of this, Bruce.”

“Yes, Master Bruce, I agree with Ms. Diana. I believe the young woman is exactly who she says she is, and your attitude is completely unnecessary” Alfred said, his tone cold as he stared at the man across the room. He set down the plate of food he was carrying and continued, “I raised you to be a better man than this. This arrogance is completely uncalled for.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as the rest of the team looked at him.

“If I wanted you all dead,” Kara hissed. “I could have killed you all yesterday and returned home.” Kara took a step forward and felt Diana being dragged with her as the princess’s grip tightened on her arm.

“You are full of yourself aren’t you, Supergirl?” Bruce asked.

“No, Demon. I am fully aware of my abilities and my limitations, like all of my sisters on Themyscira,” Kara responded. “If you would like to test those abilities, my blade is ready.”

At the same time, Alfred and Diana spoke, “Enough!”

Kara heard the command and immediately backed down, Bruce growled and smirked, “Always a soldier.”

“Soldiers follow real leaders, Demon,” Kara scoffed as she looked sideways at Diana. “The rest of your group believes that as well,” Kara smirked as the remaining members of the team stood behind herself and Diana.

As he turned his back on the team, a smile replaced the scowl on Bruce’s face, “when would you like to depart, Diana?”

“If I fly, I can get us there in about three hours,” Victor volunteered, “and if I get to the boxes, I think I can separate them.”

“You’re not sure?” Barry asked, a tinge of fear showing in the way he was standing. “What about Superman?”

“Our first step is getting that shield down,” Arthur said, looking at the map. Kara sheathed Tarie and walked up beside him, studying the image.

“I may be able to punch through, then you could fire the weapons from the transport,” the warrior suggested, then she asked, “do we need my cousin?”

“An extra set of hands is always welcome during a fight, Kara,” Diana spoke, placing a hand on her shoulders. “Antiope always reminded us we were stronger together than apart.”

“El Mayarah,” Kara whispered.

“Stronger together?” Victor questioned.

“You speak Kryptonese?” Kara asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

“The mother box added the language to my database,” Victor smiled.

“How are you all okay with this? We could die?” Barry squeaked out.

“To die defending innocents is the way of a warrior, Barry. There is no shame in being frightened,” Kara encouraged, “fear makes us smarter in battle, absence of fear is foolish.”

Barry stood up straighter, “Really?”

Diana smiled, “of course, that is why the gods gave us the ability to run away. So that we can survive and fight again.” Artemis’ words were making more sense, though young, Kara was encouraging each member of the team, giving them hope for the upcoming battle. Bruce, however, his outburst was so out of character. She looked towards the doorway and saw his cape at the edge.

* * *

Alfred noticed as well and stepped into the hallway, “Eavesdropping, sir?”

Bruce smiled, “She's even better than I thought. Her strategies make sense, and Diana seems a bit more sure of her decisions as well.”

“So that little outburst was?” Alfred questioned.

“I needed to know if the team would back her up,” Bruce responded with a wry grin, “Diana needs to know that the team is behind her choices. She is unsure of herself and needed a push. The comment about Trevor didn’t affect her, but questioning Kara, that tipped her over the edge.”

“That woman could have killed you, sir?” Alfred swallowed.

“I’m sure Diana would have stopped her,” Batman said calmly, but he didn’t seem completely sure of the answer.

“I’m not so sure I could have, Bruce,” Diana admitted as she entered the hallway. “That was a huge risk.”

“It was a risk I was willing to take, Diana. You are the leader this team needs, you can lead them into the future.” Bruce admitted. “I don’t--I am not sure that Steppenwolf will be the last fight.”

“Artemis said the same thing last night,” Diana said to both men.

“The goddess?” Bruce asked skeptically.

“Yes, the goddess,” Diana answered defiantly. “We all have our beliefs, Bruce. She said Kara was here to help, to bring hope. So far she has been right.”

“Diana, I’m sorry. I’m not disparaging your beliefs,” Bruce explained, “with everything else I have faced, this is just something else I have to wrap my head around.”

Diana smiled, a softness in her eyes, “I understand, Bruce. Now let’s get back to our team.”

The three people returned to the control room, and Bruce made his way towards Kara, and held out his hand, making peace with the young Amazon.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later…

“We still need to contact Superman.” Arthur reminded the group.

“Where is he?” Kara asked, looking at the map on the wall, “Maybe, I can get to him and meet you before you get to the boxes.”

Bruce walked her over to the map and pointed to Smallville, Kansas. “This is where the satellite said he went. His family owns a farm on the outskirts of the town. His fiance and mother are probably there with him.”

Kara studied the map, “I’m sorry, but your maps are not clear to me. Where are we?”

Bruce smiled, “We are here, Gotham City. We will be heading towards Pozharnov in Russia, here.” He pointed at each location on the map. “Do you think you can make it in time?”

Kara was doing the math in her head, she bit her lower lip in concentration. Her answer was guarded and quiet, expecting a rebuke from the older man beside her, “if my cousin can fly as fast as I can, maybe.”

Bruce was impressed, “You’re not sure?”

“No sir. I’ve never had the opportunity to travel at my fastest speed, so I’m not sure what my limits may be,” Kara answered honestly. “Kal is an unknown factor as well, I don’t know his limits at all.”

Bruce thought for a moment, “The fastest recorded speed they have on record is just above the speed of sound.” He noticed the confused look on Kara’s face, and took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to compare speed for her.

Victor walked up, “when you traveled to earth, was there any indicator for speed for you to follow?”

“In my pod? No.” Kara answered, shaking her head slowly.

“How about a fish, you fish on Themyscira right?” Arthur asked, “Marlins, Bluefish, any fast fish?”

“Yes, but they don’t fly.” Kara's confusion was growing faster.

“How about me? I travel pretty fast, faster than Superman, I think,” Barry volunteered. “I can move fast enough to vibrate through a wall, run up a building and generate lightning.”

Kara was totally confused by this point, “I sorry everyone, but I don’t understand how to compare my speed in the same way you do.” She was getting frustrated and upset at herself for her own failure to understand.

The men continued to explain, talking above everyone until Diana approached and placed her hand gently in Kara’s and tugged her away. “What’s wrong, Kara?”

“They are trying to explain concepts of speed to me, and I don’t understand the references, your high--Diana?” Kara spoke through gritted teeth while staring at the floor, “I feel useless.”

Diana lifted Kara’s chin, and once again felt a shudder at the intensity of those cerulean orbs looking at her. “Kara, it’s okay. Calm down.” She smiled tenderly at the blonde, “take a deep breath.”

The young captain breathed in and out, concentrating on the brown eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened them, Diana was still right there.

Diana smiled again, “Have you met Hermes?” She watched the blonde’s head nod, then continued, “Have you ever raced him?” Another nod, “Did you win?”

A wicked grin came to Kara’s lips, “Yes, mother said she had only seen one other Amazon move that fast.”

Diana blushed, she hadn’t realized Kara would know that story, “Yes, I beat him, once. So what comparison did Bruce use to explain speed.”

“Faster than the speed of,” Kara thought for a minute, “sound.”

“Hermes travels faster than that, which means you travel much faster if you can defeat the messenger of the gods,” Diana explained.

Kara grinned widely, “That means I can retrieve my cousin and catch your team before you have to take down the shield.”

“It’s our team, Kara,” Diana smiled again, “you are a part of this now. Are you ready to go?”

Stepping across the room, Kara picked her shield up from the corner and checked her scabbard for Tarie. “I’m ready, your highness.”

Diana looked around the room, “Okay everyone, let’s go…”

* * *

The elevator rose up to the level of the lake, and the transport approached. Kara watched in fascination, until Diana reminded her it was time for her to go as well. 

“Fly safe, Captain Zor-El,” Diana said formally as she and Kara grasped wrists.

“For the honor of Themyscira, princess,” Kara smiled back, “I will see you soon.”

Kara lifted gently into the sky, and waited as the transport took off, then she smiled and waved to Alfred. Over the wind, she heard him say, “be safe, Supergirl.”

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she could towards Smallville. Once there she hovered over the town and closed her eyes, focusing on the Mark of Rao on her shoulder, and the image of her cousin that was seared into her mind. She felt a tug, a pull towards the south. She allowed it to lead her, guiding her towards the Kent farm, her cousin’s home here on Earth. As she reached the farm, she slowly lowered herself to the ground and stood at the porch leading up to the front door. An older woman spotted her and opened the door.

“Well, hello there,” Martha Kent smiled as she stepped out onto the porch, “bet you are here to see Clark, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am, if that is acceptable.” Kara answered, “our first encounter did not go as expected.”

“Would you like to come in?” Martha asked.

“No ma’am, if he doesn’t want me here, I will leave,” Kara responded with a frown on her face.

“I’ll get him for you…”

Clark Kent stepped through the door a few moments later. He seemed even bigger than before to Kara, and she stepped back at the look on his face, not from fear, but to give him a sense of security.

“What can I do for you?” Clark asked.

“The Dem--Bruce, asked if I would come and ask you to help us fight Steppenwolf,” Kara answered, keeping her voice even and calm.

“Why do they need me, they have you?” The man asked defensively.

Kara was taken aback by the question, “We need as many fighters as possible, this will not be an easy battle, Steppenwolf has many troops at his command, and we only have a few warriors.”

“Who are you, you sound like Diana, you are trained and it seems like you are stronger than me?” Superman asked, fear in his voice at the possible answer.

Kara took a breath, “I am Kara Zor-El. I was born of the matrix and spent twelve cycles on Krypton before you were born. We were both launched into space on the same day, moments apart.” Kara’s head dropped as she whispered, “I was supposed to protect you, to raise you. But my pod was knocked off course and I was trapped in the phantom zone for twenty-four Earth years.”

Clark was speechless, he watched the girl in front of him, playing nervously with the corner of her cape as she explained herself.

“I--I failed you, and I am sorry,” Kara looked up, her eyes red-rimmed, “when I arrived, I landed on Themyscira. I--I wasn’t even sure you were still alive. I’m so sorry.”

Clark found his voice at last, “It wasn’t your fault, Kara? You were just a child.”

“I made a promise to always protect you, and I failed you. I failed my mother and my father,” tears rolled down the woman’s face.

Martha Kent, stepped out the door and around her son, reaching out to the blonde girl in her yard. “Come here, baby.” She gathered the young woman in her arms and felt her shake as she sobbed into the older woman’s shoulder.

Clark heard his fiance making her way towards the front porch as well, and waited till she came through the front door and together they made their way down the stairs. He approached Kara warily and placed his hand on her right shoulder.

* * *

_ Through the Mark., Clark saw... _

_ Kara’s arrival, her fear of the Amazons, overwhelmed by the love they shared. _

_ Her first arrival day and the visit from Rao. _

_ Her first sword, her first hunt… _

_ Her first kill. _

_ Her battle with Steppenwolf, saving Myri. _

_ Her fear, her happiness,  _

_ Meeting the three sisters and being sent on a quest to help. _

  
  


_ Through the mark, Kara saw… _

_ The loss of his father, to protect his son’s identity _

_ The happiness at seeing Lois after coming back from the darkness _

_ How his heart lifted as he heard his mother’s truck _

_ His worry _

_ His fear _

_ The unknown… _

* * *

Lurching away from Kara, Clark ran away, towards the barn. Kara dropped to her knees, taking Martha with her. Martha looked at the girl and saw fear and confusion in her eyes, while Lois chased down Clark.

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart,” Martha begged.

“I can--I saw--his thoughts, so much confusion, and fear…” Kara stammered out, “it’s the Mark, some sort of connection.”

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, he will be back,” Martha whispered, “It’ll be okay.”

* * *

In the barn, Clark was sitting on the edge of the pit that had hidden his pod after his arrival, rubbing his hands over his face. Lois walked slowly up behind him, and whispered, “Clark?”

“Sorry Lois, I saw her memories, again,” Clark explained, as she sat down beside him. “That little girl out there, she has met--she has a mark, an ability for us to share thoughts, memories.”

“Is that what happened? Is that why you ran? You were frightened?” Lois asked.

Clark nodded, “I have to go, Bruce needs our help.”

“I guessed as much when Alfred called about what they were going to do, are you up to it?” Lois’s concern could be heard in her voice.

“I guess we will find out…,” Clark said, “I need to change.”

Lois brought her lips to Clark’s and kissed him deeply, “No dying this time, please.”

Clark smiled as the kiss ended, and he drawled, “Yes ma’am.”

As Clark headed towards the house, Lois made her way towards the young Amazon in the front yard. The young woman stood as Lois approached, holding herself at attention. Lois stopped and examined the woman, who held herself with such pride. “He means the whole world to the two of us, please bring him back?” Lois asked as her voice cracked.

“I will do all I can, it was my mission before, and it is my mission now to protect him,” she smiled sadly.

“I’m Lois, Lois Lane,” Lois held out her hand.

“I am Kara Zor-El,” Kara responded, then she asked shyly, “you are his betrothed, so we are family. May I hug you?”

Taken aback for a moment, Lois smiled up at the blue eyes, “I would be honored.”

Superman stepped out on the front porch a few minutes later to the sight of three women hugging in the front yard of his family’s farm.

As the three women separated, Kara looked at Clark. “Is that your armor?” She asked, her nose crinkling at the appearance of his uniform. “How do you fight in that, it’s so tight?”

Then they were gone, making haste for the transport and Russia.

* * *

Aboard the transport, headed towards Russia…

“So Diana, you think your girl will come through and bring Superman to help?” Arthur asked.

Diana turned her head, smiling at Aquaman, “She is not my girl, but yes, I believe she can convince him to help us.”

“I’m not sure we actually need Superman,” Bruce spoke. “Supergirl is a much more capable fighter it seems, and she will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to protect her team.”

“You mean protect her,” Arthur pointed at Diana.

“Kara will not let this team down,” Diana spoke, turning directly towards Arthur.

Arthur held up his hands in surrender, “I don’t disagree with you at all, but you will be her priority in a fight.”

Warmth blossomed in Diana’s chest at Arthur’s words. She turned her head, hiding her smile behind a curtain of dark hair. The little blonde was stirring some very old feelings in the mind of the princess.

“What about the shield?” Victor asked.

“This is Supergirl...please respond?” Kara’s voice questioned over their earpieces, “we are getting close, I have the transport in sight.”

“Damn, they must be moving really fast,” Victor exclaimed. “We still have an hour worth of flight time.”

“Kara, this is Diana, we will open the transport’s back door when you get closer. Let us know when you are close.” Diana smiled as she spoke.

Arthur jumped from his seat as a face appeared in his window, and blue eyes and a smile showed through. “We are on the left side of the vehicle, your highness.”

Barry moved to the back of the plane, and hit a red button. The vehicle started to buck a little as the cargo door on the back began to open, over the sound of the wind, Victor heard the two Kryptonians’ boots touchdown on the metal floor and pointed at the Flash. Immediately, Barry hit the button and the door started to close.

As the door clanged to a close, the rear door opened and Kara entered, Superman right on her heels.

Arthur smiled at the little blonde, “that wasn’t funny, Kara.”

Smiling widely, Kara laughed “It was funny, you should have seen yourself jump.”

“Where did you learn that trick, anyway?” Arthur asked.

“I use it to scare my Zyvesh all the time,” Kara admitted, then realizing what she said, she bit her lower lip and looked towards Diana.

“Zyvesh?” Diana questioned.

“It is my nickname for your mother, your highness,” Kara admitted, suddenly feeling very guilty.

Instead of anger, Diana started to laugh, “my mother, I’m sure she doesn’t think it is as funny as we do.”

The two women continued to laugh until they realized how quiet the men were. Arthur, Victor, and Barry were all staring at the dark-haired man standing apart from everyone else. They stopped laughing and Kara hiccuped a bit as she swallowed the last of her giggles.

Clark looked as if he would rather be anywhere else at this moment, as this team looked at him with expectation and awe.

He held out a hand to Victor, “Hi, I’m Superman.”

Victor took the hand and introduced himself, “I’m Vic Stone.”

Realizing how silly he sounded, Clark introduced himself to everyone else as Clark Kent, which sounded foreign to Kara’s ears, but she bit back any reminder of Krypton, as she relived his memories again. He had no memory of the planet, and from what she had seen, he had no desire to learn.

After introductions were made and Bruce came back from the cockpit, the group started to discuss strategy. Arthur admitted that combat for him normally meant punching stuff till it stopped attacking was his usual solution, so he sat down beside Kara and watched. Superman also admitted to not usually planning a strategy before a takedown, and Barry was completely lost.

“Our first priority has to be that shield so that we can get the civilians out of the area,” Bruce started. “Kara, Diana said you had an idea?”

“Yes sir, how accurate are your weapons?” Kara questioned.

“They are laser-guided and can hit a target within ten meters give or take a meter,” Bruce answered, then realizing Kara wouldn’t understand guided missiles, “Sorry, they are extremely accurate and can all be fired at once.”

Kara looked up and smiled, “Thank you, I believe if I focus my vision on a single spot, my cousin and I can punch a fairly large hole into the bubble. If you fire your...missiles, as soon as we collapse the section, they should be able to take down the protective shield.”

“Your heat vision is that strong?” Clark asked.

“My vision has been enhanced by my mark.” Kara explained, “so yes, I can maintain it on one spot for some time and at a great distance.”

Clark nodded and Bruce clapped his gloved hands together, “okay, so that gets us through the shield. Then what?”

“We have to figure out how to get into the containment facility past all of those parademons,” Victor spoke up.

“No, we have to get the innocents out of danger first,” Kara interjected.

Diana and Bruce both nodded their agreement. “Our young ally is absolutely correct,” Bruce smiled. “I have an idea for that.” He removed a small device from his suit and pressed a button, emitting an ear-splitting shriek. “This sound will draw them out, towards my vehicle, away from the civilians and open a path so that all of you can get in and get to the mother boxes.”

Kara gasped, “That’s suicidal.”

Diana and the rest of the team nodded their agreement. “Bruce, that is foolish, why not simply drop the device and get into the containment building as a group?”

“Once the vehicle is destroyed, they will come after us,” Bruce warned.

Kara looked at the map again, noting the positions of people within the shields. “What if we split our forces? Send Clark and Barry to this side, where the innocents are and attack from the other side. We can use Bruce's device to draw them out, keep them occupied until their mission is complete,” she pointed to Clark and Barry.

“But I’m one of the strongest ones here?” Clark questioned.

“Your fighting style is sloppy, and as proven by several of your past fights, you are better suited to search and rescue,” Diana said, her tone as diplomatic as she could manage.

“Once the final innocent is out of the area, our primary mission is to get Victor into the building housing the mother boxes and deactivating them,” Kara said, as she wished her unit from Themyscira was here right now.

“Bruce and Victor, you two will be the artillery, while Kara, Arthur and I attack as infantry. Arthur, I’m assuming you know how to use that trident?” Diana settled the strategy, nodding her approval at Kara.

“Yes ma’am, I know which end to stick into the bad guy,” Arthur laughed.

Kara smiled at the large man, “The pointy end, Atlantean.”

* * *

The rest of the flight was spent preparing for the upcoming battle. Kara sat with Victor, Barry and Arthur and the blonde amazon explained what she knew about the Parademons and their weaknesses. “Their wings, take them out of the air and they are helpless,” Kara explained. “Barry, hit them and get away, you don’t have the temperament for this, okay?”

Barry nodded his head, “Maybe when this is all done, you could train me a little bit?”

“Perhaps, if I am allowed to return from Themyscira, I can teach you,” Kara volunteered, happy at having been asked.

“So, Supergirl, what was it like growing up on Themyscira,” Arthur asked.

The crinkle on Kara’s forehead showed itself, “Why do you all refer to me like that and then Bruce made me use it as a--a call sign?”

“Well, you are his cousin,” Arthur answered, pointing at Superman, “and I hate to break it to you, Little One, but you look like a little girl compared to him, even if you can kick his ass.”

Kara understood the reference, and a guilty smile reached her lips, “I didn’t mean to hurt him, but he was attacking Diana, and I couldn’t let that happen.” Then she admitted in a whisper, “I thought she was Athena, and that would have been even worse for Kal--Clark.”

From the other side of the plane, Diana’s head turned at the whisper, and she smiled at the back of the blonde’s head.

“You believe in the Greek gods?” Victor asked.

“I have spoken with many of them,” then she turned and showed them the mark on her right shoulder. “This mark was given to me, by Rao, the Light of Krypton.”

Arthur, who carried the mark of Atlan on his shoulder, looked closely at Kara’s, “May I?”

Kara nodded, as Arthur touched her mark. The effect was immediate…

* * *

_ Through the mark, Kara felt… _

_ His loneliness, he was the only one of his kind _

_ Missing his mother _

_ Acceptance could never come _

_ Finally finding a group that accepted him for who he was _

_ A connection with a fellow warrior _

_ Fear, but strength _

_ Intelligence, hidden behind brutish acts and childish taunts _

_ Love, with red hair and blue eyes, Mera… _

_ It wasn’t just a mark, Arthur was a child of Poseiden, known to the Atlanteans as Atlan… _

  
  


_ Through the Mark, Arthur felt… _

_ Her loneliness as an orphan _

_ Her happiness at finding her cousin, but there was also hesitation _

_ Missing her Amazonian sisters and Myri _

_ A connection as part of this group _

_ Fear, of failure _

_ Intelligence _

_ Confidence _

_ Love, with brown hair and eyes _

_ Kara was a daughter of Rao, the last true Kryptonian of the Matrix _

* * *

As he removed his hand, there was no fear in Arthur’s reaction, only understanding. Kara felt no sickness, only acceptance and respect for a man who knew who and what he was and what he needed to overcome to be better.

Standing, Arthur offered his hand to the little blonde. Kara accepted and as she reached her feet, she was wrapped in a tight bear hug, “thank you, Little Sister. That was a true gift.”

Sighing, Kara wrapped her arms around the big man’s neck, “Thank you, son of Poseiden…”

Barry and Victor looked at the two warriors, confused by what had happened. “Told you we were outcasts,” Barry snickered.

Kara looked down, “We are all outcasts, Barry, that’s why we fit together so well. It’s why we will overcome Steppenwolf and win the day. We chose to work together in this fight, we share a vision and a goal that cannot be overcome.”

Victor spoke up, “like a really strange family, we are strong, but together we are even stronger.”

Kara’s smile lit up the whole plane, “El Mayarah…”

As the words left her mouth, an onboard alarm sounded…

“We’re here,” Bruce said calmly.

Kara peered out the window at the madness below the transport, “Stronger together…”


	6. The Battle

**_Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent._ **

_ Jonathan Swift _

  
  


The transport set down on a hill, two miles from the nuclear power plant located in Pozharnov, Russia. The heroes walked down the ramp, finding themselves under blood-red skies, while an unnatural wind whipped their hair and capes, to get their first real view of the enemy’s stronghold. 

Barry stepped closer to Kara, grasping her wrist as the sight threatened to overwhelm him. “It’s okay, Barry,” she cooed, “just don’t let it overwhelm you.” Then she turned and smiled, “we are here with you, little warrior.”

Barry stood a bit taller and Kara was rewarded with a smile from the speedster, “we got this, Kara.”

Diana and Bruce stood behind the group with Clark. “She is quite amazing, isn’t she?” Superman asked the two heroes. He watched her careful camaraderie with the other heroes and wondered once again why he was here. 

Bruce nodded, and once again Diana felt a warmth in her chest blossom, “that she is.”

Bruce clapped his hands together and got everyone’s attention, "we need to run a reconnaissance of the area and get an idea of where the innocents are. Clark and Kara, can you do a flyover and put eyes on as many people as possible.” Then he turned and looked at Barry, “I need you to do a quick run around the border of the shield and then find a safe area for the people we are about to evacuate, okay?”

Barry swallowed and nodded, “yeah, yeah I can do that.”

Diana stepped up to Clark and Kara, “this is a recon only mission, no contact with the enemy, understood?”

“Yes, your highness,” Kara answered, bowing her head.

“I am more than capable of…,” Clark spoke but was interrupted.

“No contact, Clark. We need time to get those civilians out of the area and to do that, we need to avoid contact before we use Bruce’s device,” Diana warned.

Kara was listening to the conversation, shocked by her cousin’s inability to understand a simple strategy. She waited until Clark moved away and took Diana by the hand, “I will watch him, princess.”

“He is untrained, Kara,” Diana swallowed, as goosebumps formed on her arm from the young captain’s touch, “he will bring too much attention to us before we are ready.”

“I will keep us safe, Diana,” Kara reassured the Amazon. 

Diana engulfed the blonde in a fierce hug, “I know you will, Kara. For the honor of Themyscira.” 

Kara allowed herself to be held for a moment longer, smiling softly, even with the threat of imminent danger hanging over all their heads. Her senses were temporarily overwhelmed by her proximity to Diana and she failed to hear the argument between Bruce and Clark.

* * *

“Dammit, Clark,” Bruce hissed, “listen to them, they are the strongest strategists on the team.”

“I am more than capable of handling these aliens,” Clark snapped back.

“The rest of this team isn’t, except for Kara and Diana,” Bruce said, “Arthur, Barry, Victor, and myself, we aren’t like you three, we can be hurt by those weapons.”

“I’ve fought those demon’s before, they aren’t that tough,” Clark bragged, “surely you have enough gadgets in that belt of yours to handle them.”

“Nevermind, Clark,” Bruce huffed. Then he stuck his finger in Superman’s chest, “do not jeopardize this team.”

Diana’s head came up as she heard the last part, and watched Bruce threaten Superman. As Clark stomped off, Diana and Kara approached Bruce. “Kara will watch his back, Bruce.”

“It’s not his back I’m worried about,” Bruce growled, “it’s the team. Kara, I need you to watch him, please?”

“Of course, Dem--I mean Bruce,” Kara blushed as she caught herself using the nickname.

“It’s okay, Kara, I don’t mind when you call me that,” Bruce responded, then he actually smiled at the woman.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kara and Clark were marking locations on a paper map, identifying houses and vehicles containing people. So far, they had counted over seventy-five people and were about to return to the transport when Kara’s ear’s pricked. “There’s a patrol nearby!”

“Where?” Clark asked, trying to catch the sounds that Kara was hearing.

“Follow me,” Kara said as she shot up into some low clouds.

From the cover of the red-tinged clouds, Kara pointed a finger towards the Para-Demon patrol that was making its way along the outside perimeter of the shield. “Twenty-four, they always travel in even numbers,” she explained, “see the two with red on their faces?”

Clark focused and nodded.

“Those are the commanders, they carry a more powerful version of…,” she stopped talking as Clark screamed and shot towards the patrol. She entered a dive to catch him, cursing as she gained speed, “Stop, damn you!”

Superman’s scream caused the demons to stop and look around, the two commanders looked up and saw the red and blue-clad hero speeding down towards them. “Kryptonian,” snarled one of the demons, as he flipped the selector on his rifle and lifted it to fire. Kara heard the alien and shot forward, breaking the sound barrier as she overtook her cousin, catching the green burst of energy directly in the chest. A majority of the energy dispersed off of her magical armor, but enough was left to break her concentration and send her plummeting towards the Earth.

Barry had heard the sonic boom created by Kara and was speeding in the direction of the blonde amazon when he saw her falling from the sky. “Supergirl’s in trouble!” He screamed into his communicator, “Para-demon attack.” Then he shot forward towards his falling friend. Using his speed, he bounced up into the air, using rocks and building, and then started to spin his arms, creating a cushion of air to gently lower both himself and the girl of steel down to the Earth.

Clark landed with a crash as Diana and Victor dropped from the sky between him and Kara.

“What in Hades happened?” Diana directed her question at Clark.

“We were spotted by that patrol,” Clark lied, as he pointed to the Para-demons who were surrounding them.

Green veins throbbing in her face and neck, Tarie held tight in her left hand, Kara limped forward-leaning on Barry’s shoulder watching the patrol as they closed ranks. Diana’s sword was held in her right hand, and Victor’s armor was already preparing for the imminent attack.

“Take out the ones with red on their face first, highness,” Kara whispered hoarsely through gritted teeth, then she threw her shield, removing the heads of two of the demons.

Victor fired several bursts of sound at the targets Kara designated and screamed, “Boo-yah!” as he watched both leaders fall, their weapons clattering to the ground, useless. 

“Good shot, Victor!” Kara yelled as her body recovered slightly from the poisoning, and she bolted forward, taking out six of the hideous created, their heads landing at her feet as she spun around with Tarie in her hand, she turned as the remain creatures drew a bead on Diana and Clark and watched helplessly as the energy weapons fired at her princess.

Diana watched as the energy bolts came towards her, and using the speed that had once allowed her to defeat Hermes, she deflected the bolts, taking out five of the ten remaining demons, as Kal punched two of them through their chest.

Barry took out two more, with two well-placed bolts of lightning, then stopped, unaware of the final demon, pointing its weapon at his back. Two female voices screamed his name, and as he jumped back into the speed force, two swords passed through the area he had recently been standing in and drove the demon back thirty feet, impaling it on the side of an old house.

Kara dropped to her knee as the remaining radiation worked its way from her body, then stood and marched towards her cousin, her jaw set in an angry scowl. Diana stepped between them and strained to hold back the blonde. “Captain Zor-el, stand down!” She ordered.

Kara stopped moving, but her eyes remained on her cousin, staring accusingly at him.

Clark swallowed hard but refused to back down, “we did it, we took them out.”

“If you put this team at risk again, Clark,” Kara threatened, “I will send you back to whatever hell you were suffering in before you were brought back.”

“We beat them?” Clark asked, confused by his cousin’s anger.

“We were told not to involve ourselves in any type of conflict. You put fellow warriors in danger, but what is worse, you let pride guide you and you could have gotten innocent people killed because of it.” Kara snapped. “Orders and strategy are there for a reason. Princess Diana has hundreds of years of experience and Bruce has proven to be one of the best tacticians I have ever heard. LISTEN TO THEM!” The young woman then stormed past the larger man, bumping him out of the way with her shoulder as she retrieved both her and Diana’s sword from the wall.

Superman staggered from the force of the blow, falling back several steps, “but we won?”

Diana looked at the man and shook her head, “you need to keep your mouth shut, until she cools off, Clark.” Diana pointed to the approaching warrior. Kara ignored Clark as she handed Diana back her sword and then turned a rocketed into the sky, heading towards the transport.

* * *

Kara landed next to the transport and handed the marked map to Bruce, “all the locations are marked, between Barry and the other one, they should be able to clear all the innocents in a short amount of time.” Then she stormed off to the far side of the plane and sat down, trying to get her anger under control.

A few minutes later, the rest of the team returned and Diana pulled Bruce to the side to explain what had happened.

Barry, Arthur, and Victor made their way to where Kara was seated and stood, watching her. “You three can stop staring, I’m not angry with you.”

“You sure, little sister?” Arthur smiled, “sorry I missed it.”

“You did the right thing, Arthur,” Kara took a deep, calming breath, “Bruce is, outmatched physically, by the demons, he would have needed your help.” Then she stood up, “These two,” she pointed at Barry and Victor, “they were amazing.”

Victor smiled and nodded. Barry was beaming, “I did well?”

Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the scarlet-clad speedster, “you saved me, that puts me in your debt, little warrior.” Then she looked at Victor, “Thank you for standing by the princess.”

Victor held out his metallic fist and Kara tapped her smaller hand against it, smiling as she grew more comfortable with this team of misfits.

Bruce and Diana stepped into view as Kara and the three men continued to talk, going over the battle, listening to both Kara’s criticism and praise. “Next time, Barry, make sure not to turn your back until all the enemies are off the field. 

Diana smiled, her eyes admiring the blonde, “she seems to fit right in.”

Bruce caught the look and smiled at the Amazon, “I believe your highness may be a bit taken with a certain Captain.”

Diana’s smile faltered a bit, as she looked at Bruce, “we don’t have time for anything like that right now.”

“That’s what I said about Selina, Diana,” Bruce frowned at the memory, “don’t let the past and present keep you from pursuing your future.”

“Let’s get this started, Bruce, we can’t have much longer,” Diana pressed forward to the rest of the team.

Kara looked up as she saw Diana and Bruce approaching, “Are we ready to begin, your highness?”

“Yes, Kara, I had a discussion with Clark,” Diana’s eyes lit up at Kara’s smile, “I believe you convinced him to follow orders from now on.”

* * *

Kara and Clark lifted off, and hovered, waiting for Bruce to get the transport airborne. As the plane lifted off the ground, they moved, in formation, to the highest point of the shield. From inside the transport, Bruce readied the weapons system and notified the two Kryptonians that he was ready.

Kara floated, she started focusing on her mark, then she closed her eyes for a moment. When the blue eyes opened they shifted from blue to orange to red, and she aimed her heat vision on a single spot on the glowing blue bubble.

Kara saw the shield starting to falter, and yelled, “now!” to her cousin. Superman added his weaker heat vision to the same spot, amazed by the concentrated energy the young Kryptonian was currently using.

“Now’s your chance to punch something, Clark!” Kara yelled over the sound of the boiling shield, “hit that spot.” She pointed to the weakened area of the blue forcefield and watched her cousin shoot towards it. Moments before he hit the spot, she stopped her vision and followed him, punching through the air with no effort at all. Superman hit the spot and punched through, causing the blue light to dim and falter just a bit. Kara hit the same spot just a second later and Bruce smiled wickedly as the field failed in that area, firing all his missiles at once towards the center of the large purple stalk at the middle of the bubble.

Bruce didn’t even watch the missiles as he pushed the throttles ahead, pouring on the speed and following the missiles straight through the shield. The three heroes were rewarded as all the rockets struck the giant vine and watched as the bubble collapsed and glow disappeared and the power plant and surrounding village were accessible for the first time in twenty-four hours.

Over their earpieces, they heard Diana’s voice, “Superman and Flash, begin the rescue operation, now!” Then she continued, “Bruce, get their attention.”

Bruce flew the transport towards the road on the northern side of the plant and rushed to the back, turning control over to Alfred, and jumped into his modified ‘Batmobile’ and launched it out of the back of the plane, accelerating as the wheels hit the road. As the vehicle moved forward, he started blasting the alien cry over his speakers, calling for their attention.

Kara was hovering high above, watching the field, and making sure her cousin stuck to the plan. “They are coming from the west, just as Batman predicted.”

“Supergirl, get behind them and work back towards us, we have to keep them busy until all the civilians are out of the area.” 

Kara shot to the rear of the Para-demons watching each member of the team attack in his or her own way. She noticed a huge group of the flying creatures heading towards Bruce and his vehicle, “Batman, you are about to be overrun, they are coming up on your rear,” Kara tensed, then noticed something. “Bruce, there is a chimney sixty-five meters to your east, head that way and start shooting on my mark.”

The vehicle spun around and Kara counted in her head, waiting, waiting…

“Now!” she screamed.

Bruce started firing the mini-guns on the tank hybrid and watched as the large smokestack started to lean. He smiled as his foot pressed the pedal even harder, screaming under the collapsing brick and mortar as it crushed the pursuing creatures. “Great call, Supergirl!”

“Watch your back, little sister,” Arthur cried as his trident speared three of the monsters that were coming up behind Kara.

“Thank you, big brother,” Kara grinned wickedly, “nice to know you know which end is which.”

Arthur laughed as his fist crushed another demon, “yeah, yeah, the three pointing thingies.”

Diana was using her sword and the lasso of Hestia to hold off a huge group of the demons. She looked down the field and noticed that Victor was about to be overrun. “Victor, brace yourself on something.”

Instinctually, his feet dug into the earth under them, just as Diana brought her bracers together and a wave of force cleared the field for a hundred meters in front of him.

Kara was using all her abilities, sword, and shield to keep the monsters at bay in the air above her team. Throwing her shield, she shot forward, taking out any creature it missed as she retrieved it from the body of the last alien it struck. Then she shot into the sky, focusing her vision on Barry and Clark.

* * *

On the opposite side of the power plant, Flash and Superman were working to overcome the language barrier to collect the residents of the village so they could evacuate them from the area. During his earlier recon of the area, Barry had discovered a safe area four kilometers from the site, which had once been the site of an old hotel. Superman gathered several vehicles but kept looking towards the battle. 

“Focus, please?” Barry asked the Kryptonian, “we have to get these people out of here quickly.”

“What’s the count?” Clark asked as he looked again towards the far side of the power station.

“Seventy-Five, that’s everyone,” Barry called out.

“Load them up and let's get them out of here, so we can get into the fight,” Superman ordered.

Barry started guiding the people to different vehicles. He assisted fifty of them into two buses and loaded the rest into cars and trucks. All except one woman who kept staring towards the plant, screaming for them to let her go.

“Ma’am, we need to go, to get you out of here,” Barry tried to pantomime, but the woman kept screaming.

Clark had enough and threw the woman over his shoulder and then lifted a bus and started flying towards the safe area. While Clark moved the first bus, Barry pushed car after car to the evacuation point. As Superman returned to get the second bus, a small group of Para-demons attacked, trying to grab two of the innocents. Barry attacked the first group of two, and ripped their wings from their backs, then used lightning from the speed force to disintegrate both creatures. Clark was having more trouble as the bug-like creatures continued to fire at him using their Kryptonite lasers.

Barry screamed into his communicator, “we need help, Superman is pinned down! I repeat, Superman is pinned down, and there are still people who need to be rescued!”

Kara recognized the panic in Barry’s voice and turned, about to rush to the rescue of her friend and cousin when Bruce called out, “Kara, no, we need you here, cover Diana and Victor. Arthur and I have this.”

“Go now, Bruce, Barry is doing his best to keep the innocents out of the line of fire, but he can’t keep this up,” Kara said through gritted teeth, as she turned Tarie on another host of Para-demons.

Flooring the ‘Batmobile’, Bruce turned the wheel hard and turned off the speakers, listening as Victor took over the sound show and started blasting out the horrible noise that drew the bugs towards himself and the two warriors. “Arthur, you’re with me!” He screamed over the sound of his growling engine. A second later, Arthur landed on the car, squatting down and grasping one of the rocket mounts above Batman’s head.

Bruce was driving like a demon possessed, and rounded the final curve, seeing Superman unable to approach the winged creatures due to the green rays they kept shooting at him. Meanwhile, Barry was moving people out of the way of errant shots, until he noticed Bruce and Arthur arriving and caught a bolt in the shoulder, driving him to the ground.

“Barry’s down, I repeat, Barry’s down,” Arthur announced over the comms. Then he leaped from the roof of the vehicle and readied his trident, impaling the first demon before his feet crashed into the Earth. The second creature turned and fired, watching in horror as the green bolt deflected off the Atlantean armor and dispersed harmlessly into the air. “So that’s what you shot my little sister with,” the Aquaman growled, as he drove his trident through the creature's chest.

Bruce skidded to a stop and bounded out of his tank, landing at Barry’s side. “Are you okay?” He asked as the dazed young man pushed himself up out of the mud.

Barry looked up at Bruce, a goofy smile on his face, “I’m fine, are all the people safe…” Then he promptly passed out from shock, as his body’s defenses started to heal his wounded shoulder. Bruce then turned to Clark, “Let’s get the rest of these people out of here.” Using the vehicle's winch, Bruce connected cables to the two remaining vehicles and watched as Superman lifted the last bus. They moved the civilians to Barry’s safe spot, and Bruce hopped out to get a headcount one more time. The woman that Clark had carried forcibly approached Batman slowly, yelling in Russian.

Arthur stepped closer, speaking back to the woman, “ _ Calm down, we are here to help.” _

The woman seemed surprised at the large man’s knowledge of her language and started to quickly and loudly explain her agitation, “ _ My children are there, _ ” she pointed towards the primary reactor, tears forming in her eyes. “ _ The demons took them when the flowers started to grow. _ ”

Arthur explained the situation to Bruce, then glared at Superman as the woman explained that she was just trying to get to her children.

“Tell her we will get them out, Arthur,” Bruce promised, not sure how he was going to pull it off.

“Batman, the remaining demon’s are retreating to the power plant. I think it’s time to go,” Diana said quietly through their comms.

“We are on our way back, Wonder Woman. Supergirl, can you check out Flash when we get back?” Bruce asked.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Kara cried out, slightly panicked.

“I took a green bolt from one of the demons, Supergirl, but I heal fast,” Barry smiled, trying to lighten the situation.

“I’ll check on him as soon as you get here. Anything else?” Kara asked.

“There are two children inside Steppenwolf’s base, somewhere,” Bruce said, anger tinging his voice.

Victor, Diana, and Kara all stood speechless at Bruce’s announcement.

* * *

Bruce and the rescue team arrived at the meeting point about ten minutes later, finding Kara, Diana, and Vicktor looking at a holographic rendering of the facility they were about to assault.

“Any ideas?” Bruce asked as he walked closer to the small group.

“Victor says these four rooms are highly shielded and I can’t see into them, so that is the most likely area,” Kara responded. “My hearing cannot pinpoint an exact location because of all the noise from the Para-demons.”

Clark turned his head, listening intently, “I can’t hear anything either.”

“You should send him in to get the children,” Kara remarked, pointing her finger at Clark. “He is better suited to one person missions.”

Clark stepped forward to defend himself, when Arthur stepped between them, “back off, Clark, she’s right. This team needs to know they can count on one another, and you haven’t proven to be reliable.”

“You all take her side, why am I even here?” Clark asked, clearly distressed.

Kara responded, her cold demeanor thawing just a bit at the hurt expression on her cousin’s face, “As I told you on your farm, this is a fight that we may not be able to win, but we have to try and to do that, we need all the help we can get.”

“I am not used to working in a group,” Clark admitted as his head fell.

“Just try listening, experience gives us an advantage, Diana and Bruce are excellent leaders, and they will do their best to keep us safe,” Kara smiled at the two people she mentioned, her eyes holding Diana’s for a moment longer.

Diana stepped forward, “Victor, your goal is to separate the boxes, Barry, you will be ground support, Bruce…,” she pointed, “You are going to have to be our sniper, Kara, you will be our eyes, keep the demons off of Victor.”

“You and Arthur are going to fight Steppenwolf alone?” Kara asked, worry showing in her tone.

“Kara, we will be fine, we only have to keep him busy until Victor can stop the boxes,” Diana reassured the blonde, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

Kara stood, “He is very strong, your highness.” She removed her sword from its sheath on her hip, “take Tarie, she will keep you safe.”

Diana’s eyes widened and she gasped, “you honor me, Captain.” She bowed to Kara, “I shall wield her with fierceness and grace, and with Athena’s blessing, I shall return Tarie to your hand.”

Kara bit her lip, “Will you pray with me, Princess?”

Diana nodded, and as she gripped Kara’s hand she felt another hand in hers. The team slowly formed a circle, grasping hands as Kara began to speak…

“I pray to Rao, Krypton’s bright light and the source of my gifts, today I ask, that you stand with your devoted follower and this group as we face our foe…

To Athena, I ask that you bless us with your wisdom, especially Bruce and Diana as they lead us into conflict…

To Apollo, may your light shine down and empower us…

To Artemis, my moon and my friend, guide my cousin on his hunt and help him find the children…

In Rao’s name.” As Kara completed her short prayer she felt her princess and Arthur squeeze her hands.

“In Rao’s name,” they all repeated.

Diana smiled and looked towards the sky, silently asking her father to watch over this Paragon of Hope.

Arthur looked over, still gripping Kara’s hand, “You ready, little sister?”

Kara took a deep breath, closed her eyes slowly, and when she opened them again, they flashed red as her lips turned up into a slight smile, “I am now, brother.”

As a group, the team turned and launched themselves towards Steppenwolf.

* * *

Kara lifted Victor and Bruce towards the edge of the reactor, softly landing on a narrow ledge that would offer the Bat some cover, and they waited, patiently as Diana and Arthur made their presence known, bursting through the wall directly opposite them.

Kara’s breath caught as she watched Diana fight, moving faster than any human eye could follow as she cut through the Para-demons and drew the attention of Steppenwolf himself. Arthur moved with skill and grace that didn’t match the picture he created of himself. The two warriors were standing side by side as Steppenwolf dropped down to face them…

As Steppenwolf dropped down to face the Amazon and the Atlantean, Kara landed with Victor on the metal floor directly across from floating Mother Boxes. She stood for a moment and watched as a red blur joined them, “I’m here, Supergirl,” Barry looked around, his voice quivering from fear.

Placing her hands on the man’s shoulders, “Hermes is with you, Barry,” then she pointed, “Bruce has clean fields of fire in those areas,” she fired her heat vision into the wall, marking certain spots with a black X, “lead them through there and he will get them.”

“Okay, Kara,” he responded breathlessly. “You okay, Vic?”

“We got this, Barry!” Victor yelled over the sound of the boxes.

Kara launched herself into the sky and started to focus her heat vision and super-breath on airborne Para-demons, taking them out one after another.

* * *

Several floors below the battle, Superman was rushing from door to door when he heard the sound of two children crying. He grabbed the door with both hands and yanked it and the frame from the wall. Entering slowly, he knelt and smiled at the two siblings, waving his arms to get them to come to him. Slowly they approached him, the young girl holding the hand of, Clark assumed, her little brother. An image came to his mind, of being held by a teenage girl, a girl with Kara’s eyes, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, the two children were standing, staring at him. 

“I’m going to take you to your momma,” he said in a gentle whisper. Then he gathered them in his arms and headed out the doors, into the tunnels that would lead him outside. Once outside, he jumped into the air and flew as quickly as possible towards the evacuated people south of the power plant.

* * *

“These two are mine!” Steppenwolf bellowed as his troops stopped attacking Wonder Woman and Aquaman. “Focus on the child in the sky and the tin man with Mother.”

The Para-demons swarmed up at their master’s command overwhelming the four remaining members of the team. Kara was shooting them as quickly as she could, while throwing punches and her shield, taking out entire groups. Barry was constantly changing direction, removing wings, throwing lightning, and leading them into Bruce’s field of fire. 

Victor was concentrating on the song the boxes were singing as they merged. Finally, he matched the beat and frequency, causing them to scream and start to come apart. He intensified his own song and smiled wickedly as the boxes yelled back in response.

On the floor below, Steppenwolf dropped to one knee as ‘Mother’ started to scream. Arthur picked that moment to attack, but the giant caught his trident in mid-swing and threw them across the large room, crashing into an overhead support. The Atlantean fell to his face, too dazed to move as the supports above him started to collapse. Diana screamed his name and rushed to his side, holding her shield above her head, as tons of stone and steel collapsed on top of them.

In the air above them, Kara screamed as she watched the rubble fall on her friends, but she couldn’t break away without putting the rest of the team in danger. She watched Steppenwolf leap onto the platform with Victor and shot her heat vision at him, crying in despair as he deflected the beam towards Barry and causing the speedster to crash into another wall, falling in a heap, unmoving.

Bruce was being overwhelmed as well, and as Kara changed directions to help him she heard Victor’s sonic cannon go off as he blasted it into the hideous face of their enemy. Bruce waved her off, yelling for her to get to Victor. Then he shot a grappling hook and swung to a different perch, taking some of the demons with him.

Kara landed across from Steppenwolf, facing off with her back to Victor, blocking him with her own body.

“So, the little Kryptonian is back. How is your mother?” Steppenwolf hissed.

Kara’s blue eyes turned red, and the mark on her shoulder started to glow as she took a step forward, “you will pay for the lives you have taken, Steppenwolf.”

“The old gods couldn’t kill me, child, what makes you think I am frightened of you?” He laughed at the blonde.

The mark on Kara’s shoulder flared again and she glanced down and watched her princess and her Atlantean ‘brother’ pull themselves from the rubble, and turned a faced Steppenwolf again, a smile on her face matching his own, “they didn’t kill you out of mercy. You have killed my sisters, harmed my mother, and attempted to kill my princess. By Rao’s will, there will be no mercy this time.”

At that moment Victor screamed for Kara’s help and she stood beside him as together they yanked the boxes apart, causing an explosion that threw the three of them to the floor, thirty meters below.

“Nooooo!” Steppenwolf screamed as he landed on his feet. Kara threw herself between Victor and the stone floor, her body bouncing across the floor as they crashed into the wall. She sat dazed as Superman flew in.

“This guy still bothering you?” he asked smugly, as Steppenwolf’s fist landed on the side of his head, knocking him back, throwing him across the room and knocking him into Arthur and Diana. Tarie was thrown from Diana’s grasp and landed a few meters from Kara’s hand.

The blonde watched in horror as Steppenwolf raised his axe and walked towards her team. 

“Now you can join your sisters, your highness,” the demon spat as he raised his axe over Diana’s prone form.

The axe descended only to be met by god forged Kryptonian metal. “Not today, Steppenwolf.” Kara stood under the axe, Tarie glowing the same red as her eyes as she held back the huge weapon in the demonic creature’s hand.

Steppenwolf recoiled as Kara spun and Tarie’s blade bit into his leg, just above his knee. Then she brought the blade up slicing through the armor on his stomach and chest, purple blood, almost the color of the night sky, staining the now red blade.

He backed away again, as fear dawned in his black eyes.

“Is that fear I smell,” Kara asked, her eyes focusing on the dark black orbs in front of her.

Steppenwolf raised his axe again and was impaled by a golden trident that drove him back again. Then a lightning bolt caught him in the back of the leg, causing him to stagger and almost fall. Bruce dropped beside her as a bat shape dart caught Steppenwolf in the right eye.

Diana was leaning against Arthur, watching proudly as her team faced off against their enemy.

Clark approached, watching the display, “We don’t have to kill him, show him mercy.”

At his words, a blinding torrent of white light and wind ripped down, engulfing Steppenwolf and threatening to allow him to escape.

“Justice or mercy, your highness?” Kara asked, without looking back.

“Justice, captain,” Diana said softly.

Kara jumped into the light, Tarie swinging in a wide arc.

* * *

The group watched helplessly as the blinding light faded, and Captain Kara Zor-El stood there holding the helmeted head of Steppenwolf in her hand.

“By your command, justice is served, your highness,” she said as she bowed, dropping the helmeted head to the floor, watching it roll as its sightless eyes stared at the remains of the mother boxes.

* * *

An hour later, the group gathered on the hillside overlooking the remains of the battlefield. 

“I owe you my life, Captain,” Diana whispered into Kara’s ear.

Kara blushed as Diana’s scent overwhelmed her senses and she turned her head, brown eyes capturing her breath. Her mouth opened, then closed again as no sound escaped.

Diana’s eyes twinkled as her smile grew at Kara’s obvious discomfort. “Don’t worry, Kara, I’m sure we can work something out to call us even.” Then, with complete surprise, her lips brushed Kara’s cheek, causing Kara to shudder and close her eyes.

“By Rao’s light, princess,” Kara stammered as she reached down to grasp Diana’s fingers. Kara was surprised to see Diana shudder as their fingers wrapped together as if it had always been meant to be.

“Time to go home, Supergirl?” Diana asked, tightening her grip on Kara’s fingers.

A smile slowly spread on Kara’s beautiful face, “Home.”


	7. To Themyscira

“Behind all your stories is always your mother's story. Because hers is where yours begin.”

―  **Mitch Albom,** [ **For One More Day** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3125926)

“Master Bruce, the Russian Military is approaching, you and the rest of the team may want to leave the area quickly.” Alfred’s calm voice sounded over everyone’s earpieces.

Bruce looked at the team, “I think that is our cue to leave, Diana?”

Diana looked at her team, smiling, “Everyone, on board. We need to go, now.”

The team entered the transport and settled in for the flight back to Gotham. They sat together in a group, except for Clark who moved towards the back of the transport to sit by himself.

The plane launched slowly into the sky and turned towards Gotham as the group recounted the battle they had won.

* * *

An hour into the flight, Arthur and Barry were asleep in their seats and Victor was talking to his father, Kara was sitting discussing things with Bruce and Diana, when the dark-haired princess looked towards her cousin, then back at her.

Kara sighed dramatically and stood up, walking towards her fellow Kryptonian. “Clark, can--can we talk?”

Clark jumped. He had been so focused on the world outside the window of the plane, he failed to notice his blonde cousin’s approach. Looking up, with tired eyes, he nodded and pointed at the seat across from him.

Kara sat down across from her cousin, “Clark, I-I wanted to apologize.”

Clark looked at Kara, a confused reaction plastered to his face, “I don’t understand.”

“I,” Kara paused, biting her lip and playing with the edge of her cape, “I have never considered what you might have gone through, how you adjusted as you got older. It’s why your parents and mine decided I should be here with you.”

“Ma and Pa were so scared when my powers started to manifest. I was around seven years old, and suddenly I could see through walls and people, and my hearing. The noises were terrifying,” Clark turned and stared out the window, “they didn’t understand what I was going through or how to help me adjust.”

“That’s why I was supposed to be here,” Kara whispered. “They, my parents and yours, they told me, we would be different, that we would have powers. My mother, Alura, said they would be gifts. Without me there to teach you, to help you, you had to learn on your own, suffering all by yourself without anyone who could understand.”

“How did you adjust?” Clark asked, “Was it just easier for you?”

“You could say that; Myri, my adopted mother, and all my sisters, they accepted my gifts, and they insisted that I never hide them,” Kara smiled at the memory, “they wanted me to live up to my full potential.”

“So you grew up using your powers?” Clark asked, shocked by Kara’s admission.

The blonde smiled brighter, “I was flying within the first week that I was on Themyscira, my other powers developed quickly, and with each one, my sisters helped me practice how to use it. By my arrival day, all my powers were fully developed and Rao granted me my mark.”

“Rao is the Kryptonian sun god?” Clark clarified.

“You really don’t know anything about your heritage?” Kara asked, surprised.

“When I visited the Kryptonian ship, it tried to teach me. But honestly, I just wanted to learn to control and harness my powers,” Clark admitted. “I just wanted to make the world a better place.”

“Do you want to learn about Krypton?” Kara asked, holding her breath.

“Kara,” Clark smiled, “I was raised Protestant. My fiance is an Earthling. I never knew my parents or the world I come from. I’m sorry, but I am happy not knowing about Krypton.”

“Would you like to know me?” Kara asked, her fingers tightening around one another, squeezing.

“Our memories say we are family, Kara, and my parents; they raised me to appreciate family,” he paused and smiled at Supergirl, “you will always be welcome in my home, cousin.”

Kara smiled sadly and relaxed her hands, then she looked at her cousin, seeing the smile of her uncle and the fierce blue eyes of her aunt in his face, “thank you, Clark.”

Superman reached for Kara’s hand, “Maybe you can teach me how to fight and be part of a team.”

Kara took his hand, “I would like that....”

* * *

  
  


_ Through Kara’s eyes, Clark saw _

_ Myri and Alura the mothers she missed so much _

_ Meeting Rao and accepting her mark, embracing her heritage _

_ Flying for the first time _

_ Sparring with her sisters, her first hunt, her first kill _

_ Acceptance _

_ Accepting his choice, and understanding. _

  
  


_ Through Clark’s eyes, Kara could see _

_ Loving parents _

_ Growing up _

_ Working by his father’s side _

_ Walking to school with his mother _

_ A diamond ring _

_ A growing family, a baby’s heartbeat _

_ Acceptance _

_ Accepting her choice, and understanding _

* * *

“You will be a good father, Clark,” Kara smiled as she watched surprise dawn on her cousin’s face. “Lois will be an amazing mother.”

Clark’s mouth hung open as his cousin turned and walked towards Diana and Bruce. 

As Kara reached Diana, she gently slipped her fingers into the dark-haired woman’s hand, looking for security. Diana squeezed her fingers, then she looked over at Bruce, “Clark is going to lose his farm.”

* * *

The plane set down early the next morning, and all the heroes disembarked, “Alfred is preparing breakfast upstairs for us, is anyone hungry?” Bruce asked, watching as everyone nodded, “How about we clean up, get changed, and get some food.”

Everyone nodded and headed towards their quarters. Kara stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Diana smiled sweetly and held out her hand, “Come on, Kara, I might have something to fit you.”

Kara accepted the hand and followed the princess to her quarters. As they entered the room, Diana led Kara into the bathroom and started the shower. “Here’s a towel, and there are soaps in there for you to use,” she said, pointing towards the stall. “I’ll find something for you to wear.”

Kara started to unbuckle her armor, slowly removing each piece, inspecting it, and placing it reverently onto the counter, her fingers traced the sigil as she checked the breastplate for damage. Princess Diana stood for a moment, momentarily forgetting to breathe as the beautiful blonde disrobed in front of her. Kara’s body looked as if it had been sculpted from marble, and as she removed the leather wrap from her braid, Diana watched as the sun-bleached hair fell in easy waves over the captain’s shoulders. ‘By Zeus, she’s beautiful,’ Wonder Woman thought to herself.

Kara looked over her shoulder as she stepped into the running water, listening to Diana’s breath catching. She smiled and closed the door, the fog covered window hiding her body from the princess, for the time being.

Diana stepped towards the suitcase resting against the chair on the far side of the room, ‘get a grip’ she thought loudly to herself. She hefted the bag easily onto the bed and opened it. Kara was just a little shorter than herself, but their builds were different. She dug down to the bottom and found a pair of jeans and a soft cashmere sweater almost the same blue as the warrior’s eyes and felt her heartbeat speed up at the thought of those eyes. “Aphrodite, what are you doing to me?”

Diana felt and heard a gentle laugh, almost like a soft breeze, in a sing-song voice she had not heard since Themyscira. She shook her head and she caught herself smiling as she spoke, “we will talk, sister.”

“Hope is coming, sister,” the voice giggled, and Diana heard the shower door open. A few moments later, Kara exited the bathroom, the towel wrapped loosely around her. Her wet hair was curled around her neck and shoulders, and her blue eyes stood out against her tanned skin and Diana shuddered involuntarily. Kara noticed and smiled shyly.

“Are those for me, your highness?” Kara asked, nodding towards the clothing in Diana’s hands.

Her voice sounded loud in the small room, and it caused Diana to look down at her hands and nod. She smiled behind the curtain of her dark hair, “yes, Captain, these are for you. I’m afraid I don’t have any shoes that will fit you though.”

“That’s okay, I prefer to go barefooted anyway. My--I’m sorry, our sisters on the island tease me about it all the time,” Kara smiled fondly, imagining the feel of grass between her toes and laughter of her fellow Amazons as she ran around the island.

Diana smiled back, “I was the same way. I always outgrew my sandals long before I could ever wear them out.” Then she slid past Kara, their arms gently rubbing against each other. Kara held her breath until the door closed, then she shuddered as she released it and felt goosebumps form on the arm that had just touched Diana. “By Aphrodite’s grace, that woman is amazing,” Kara thought out loud.

Behind the bathroom door, Diana smiled as she overheard Supergirl’s comment. Then she stepped into the shower.

* * *

The two women walked into the dining room to find all the men already sitting at the table. Five heads turned at once, then Bruce, Clark, and Arthur stood as they approached the table. Barry was so busy staring, he failed to realize what was happening until Victor poked him with his elbow. The two young men stood slowly as Bruce pulled out a chair for Diana and Arthur grabbed Kara’s.

“Thank you, brother,” Kara smiled as she seated herself and Arthur pushed the chair forward. “Is this normal in a man’s world?”

“No, Kara,” Clark laughed, “this is what happens when two beautiful women walk into a room and we are trying to make a good impression.”

“So you do this for your Lois? And your mother?” Kara asked, blushing slightly at the compliment from her cousin.

“I forget to, more than I care to admit.” Clark smiled back. “I need to get better.”

Alfred picked that moment to roll in a large cart of food, stopping for a moment, admiring the two young women. “Miss Kara, I almost didn’t recognize you without your braid and armor,” he teased lightly.

Kara smiled, shaking her head and causing her blonde mane to whip around, “will you be joining us, Alfred?” She didn’t wait for an answer, instead, she slid her chair closer to Diana’s, making space for the older man.

Bruce looked to the man that had raised him and nodded, a large smile growing on his face, “of course he will, he is a member of our family.”

Alfred took the offered seat and the group started to eat. 

“Clark?” Diana asked, “Kara mentioned the farm.”

“Ma, she couldn’t make the mortgage without my help, and…,” he paused a moment, staring up at the ceiling, “it’s too late for me to fix it now.”

Bruce coughed, covering a laugh, “Sorry, but, I might be able to help.”

“Bruce, I couldn’t, I wouldn’t…” Clark stopped as he was interrupted by Arthur.

“Just say thank you, Clark,” Aquaman smiled. “He will probably just…,” Arthur stopped as Alfred interrupted.

“He will just buy the bank, Master Clark,” the older man smiled.

All the heads turned towards Bruce. “What? It is one of my superpowers,” he smiled.

The rest of the morning, the conversation moved from the battle to the future. 

“Kara? Diana? Do you really believe this isn’t over?” Barry asked, finally slowing down, and asking the question that was weighing heavily on his mind.

Kara started to answer, then Diana laid her hand on the young Captain’s. “Artemis, she told me that this was only the first battle. This war is just beginning.”

“We need to work together, be united. The tribes of men, the Kingdoms of Atlantis, and the Amazons of Themyscira. There can be no mercy in this war, we must be a sword of Justice.” Kara said passionately.

“A league of nations, of people, standing together to protect our world and others that may be threatened, something like a team…,” Victor thought for a moment, “a Justice League.”

“To the Justice League!” Bruce said, holding his glass high.

“The Justice League!” Everyone responded.

* * *

Later that morning, Alfred, Bruce, Diana, and Kara made their way up to the old house. The aged chain sealing the front door was rusted, resisting the bolt cutters that Bruce was carrying. Finally, impatience reared its head and Kara stepped forward and grabbed the chain, crushing it to dust in her hands.

“Patience is a virtue, Miss Kara,” Alfred smiled as she opened the door for the two men and her princess.

Kara smiled back, “Mother says the same thing, and Zyvesh, and Astra…”

“So all our sisters?” Diana laughed.

Kara hung her head in shame until she heard Diana’s sharp intake of breath and looked up at the large room they had just entered.

“Must be a hundred, hundred-fifty feet,” Bruce said smiling, as he waved his arms. “We’ll need a large round table, there in the middle, with seven chairs.”

Diana looked at Bruce, then turned her head and smiled at Kara who was leaning close to and whispering to Alfred, and added, “with room for more.”

“With room for more…” Bruce smiled, looking over the room again.

Kara wandered into the room, looking around “this is as large as the palace on Themyscira.”

Diana was so taken with Kara’s fascination with the old manor, she didn’t hear Bruce’s question. He placed a hand softly on her shoulder and repeated his question, “do you and Kara want to go with us to Smallville?”

“Huh, oh, I don’t know, I’ll ask her,” Diana responded absentmindedly and began to follow Kara.

“I believe Miss Diana may be a bit more taken with Captain Zor-El than I thought,” Alfred said to the master of the house.

Bruce watched Diana as she walked away, “She is so much like Selina. She’s beautiful and strong, so fiercely independent.”

“And profoundly lost without someone to love, sir?” Alfred interjected; a small frown on his face at the sound of despair in Bruce’s voice. “Miss Selina was astonishing.”

“She was,” Bruce turned and walked towards the windows on the far wall, looking across the yard of the large house, focusing on the mausoleum that housed his parents' remains, then his eyes shifted and focused on a smaller grave directly beside theirs. He could make out the carving of a black cat, sitting proudly on the tombstone, marking the location of the wonderful, amazing woman who had both stolen and broken his heart. “I miss you…,” he whispered to a ghost no one else could see.

* * *

Diana found Kara standing in the upstairs hallway, admiring a large plate glass window. Once again she found herself staring open-mouthed at the beautiful woman. The glass filtered a rainbow of light across Kara’s face, causing her eyes to sparkle as she tried to take in the beauty of Bruce’s childhood home. “Kara,” Diana said. She waited a moment for a response, then, “Captain Zor-El?”

Kara turned towards Diana and shivered as the sunlight played across Diana’s skin. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and responded, “yes, your highness?”

“Bruce would like to know if we want to travel to Smallville with him and Clark?” Diana asked, smiling brightly.

“Do you mind, your high--Diana?” Kara asked, “I would like to see his mother and Lois again before we return home.”

She couldn’t help but smile, “I don’t mind at all, Kara.”

* * *

Several hours later, Smallville

Bruce’s private jet touched down at the Smallville Airport and the group found a large SUV waiting for them as they disembarked. They loaded themselves in and, following Clark’s directions, they drove towards the farm, making a quick stop at the local bank, so Bruce could run in and handle some business. Kara sat in the vehicle admiring the small town, looking up and down the streets. In some ways, it reminded her of home, the order, the people moving with a purpose from one place to another.

Bruce returned a few minutes later and took his place behind the wheel, and made their way to Clark’s childhood home. As they drove down the long driveway, Kara looked out her window at the corn and wheat growing across the fields, once again reminded of Themyscira, this time seeing Astra’s gardens.

The SUV rolled to a slow stop and they all stepped out, Kara’s bare feet touching the soft sand of the driveway, causing her to smile and look around. She watched as movers were carrying furniture in the house and smirked as Diana came around the corner and tucked her arm into Kara’s elbow. Together they followed Clark and Bruce towards the house. Stopping at the corner of the closest moving truck, Clark turned to Bruce, “How did you save the house?”

“Alfred was right, I bought the bank. That’s why we had to stop, I had to sign off on a few things,” Bruce laughed.

“Really?” Clark coughed.

“It’s kind of a reflex for me,” Bruce shrugged, watching as Lois and Martha made their way down the front stairs.

Both made their way to Clark, and he opened his arms as his mother hugged him tightly. They stood that way for several heartbeats and then Lois took her future mother-in-law’s place.

Martha approached Kara, a large smile on her tanned face, “Young lady, thank you,” she said as her grin broadened and her arms squeezed tightly around Kara’s midsection, “you brought him home.” Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she sniffled a bit before she continued, “if you ever need a place to stay or someone to talk to, you are always welcome here.”

Kara smiled at Diana over the older woman’s head, “thank you.” She gently hugged Martha and felt her heart lift.

Lois came over a little bit later and hugged Kara, “Thank you Supergirl. Clark said you are returning home. Will you be coming back?”

“I do plan to return, to get to know my cousin and his family a little better. Especially your baby.” Kara smiled excitedly...

“How do you know?” Lois asked, surprise evident in her voice, “I haven’t told anyone yet, except Clark.”

“One of my gifts,” Kara paused for a moment, “I--I can see, I can share memories and Rao shows me glimpses of things that may--will happen.” Kara stared at the ground for a moment, “I’m sorry, I’m not sure how to explain it.”

“Will the baby be…?” Lois asked, hesitantly.

“Your daughter will be perfect, Lois,” Kara said as she gripped the redhead’s hands.

Lois released Kara’s hands and they moved to her belly, “my daughter.”

* * *

On the flight back to Gotham, Kara curled up on one of the seats and fell asleep. The young Amazon dreamed of her favorite spot, the sun setting over the ocean as she watched red lips and brown eyes move closer to her face.

* * *

Themyscira, the Royal Palace

Myri was standing on Hippolyta’s balcony watching the sun as it set over the island. “Artemis, keep her safe, please?” As the prayer left her lips, she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection, pulling her close.

“Myri, are you okay, my sweet?” Lyta whispered into her ear.

Myri sighed heavily, “I miss her. I miss her terribly.”

“I know, my love,” Hippolyta whispered, looking out over the water, tracing the path that Diana’s small boat had taken so many years before. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, hugging Myri even tighter.

Myri turned in Lyta’s arms, kissing her softly before leaning her head on her lover’s shoulder, “they are coming back.”

With those words, the queen of the Amazon’s lifted Myrinna in her arms and carried the still injured woman to their bed. She gently set her down and climbed in beside her, holding her close, until both women fell asleep.

* * *

Kara rolled over and stretched, feeling the soft cotton of the sheets on her bare skin. She rolled to her side, frowning at the height of the sun in the sky. She heard footsteps and sat up, catching Diana as she exited from the room next store.

“Finally up, Captain?” Diana smiled. “You know, I’ve only ever seen Nubia sleep as soundly as you.”

“That green radiation has that effect on me,” Kara admitted, rubbing her eyes, then reaching down and pulling the sheet up to cover her chest. “Have you seen my armor?”

“It’s in your changing room,” Diana answered, not even trying to hide her disappointment that Kara had covered up, “through that door,” she pointed.

Kara noticed the shadow that crossed the beautiful face and stood, letting the sheet slide back to the bed, and padded across the room towards the door the princess had pointed at. “I realize her highness has been away from the island for some time. We still pursue what we want, Princess.” As the words left her mouth, she disappeared through the door.

A blush reddened Diana’s face, “What is wrong with me?” No answer came to her ears as she headed down the stairs.

Kara came down the stairs several minutes later, dressed in her armor and buckling on her sword. The group ate in silence and then they moved out to the front lawn.

While Diana said goodbye to Bruce, Kara talked with her new friends.

“Barry, remember what I told you,” Kara spoke seriously as she hugged the red-clad speedster, “there is no shame in retreat, stay safe, Little Warrior.”

Barry choked up, unable to speak as Victor walked up to the girl of steel, “Kara, it has been a pleasure.” Then he held out his hand.

Taking his hand, Kara smiled, “I will see you again soon, my friend.”

Arthur stepped up next, “Little sister, you have to come back.”

A large smile came to Kara’s face, “I will, brother.”

Reaching into his pocket, Arthur pulled out a small gold coin and took Kara’s upturned hand in his, “this is part of a matched set, I have one, and now you do, we can never be separated now. You may not be my sister by birth Kara Zor-El, but here,” Arthur pointed to his chest, “but you are my sister, here.”

Kara rolled the coin in her hand, smiled, and pulled Tarie out of her sheath, she held the sword tightly and slapped her palms together, causing the coin to sink into the hilt. “Now it can never be lost, brother.”

“That’s my girl. I’m always by your side, Kara. Never forget that, we…” Arthur looked around, holding his hands out towards their teammates, “are always here.”

Kara slid Tarie back into her sheath and wrapped her arms around the large man, “thank you, Arthur, may Rao’s light keep you safe and guide your path.”

Arthur kissed the top of her head, “Safe travels and steady seas, little sister. If you ever need me, hold that coin and say my name, I’ll come.”

Kara smiled as they stepped out of each other’s arms. She turned to Diana, “Are you ready to go home, your highness?”

“Yes,” Diana smiled back. She watched as the blonde slowly rose into the air, her hair and cape fluttering in the wind. Diana closed her eyes, concentrating, then a slow smile came to her red lips as she rose from the ground and hovered next to her friend. “Lead on, Kara.”

The men watched as the two women disappeared into the afternoon sky.

* * *

A group of Para-demons drug the remains of Steppenwolf into the throne room of Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips.

The grey-skinned tyrant stood, and floated towards the body, causing the demons to withdraw in fear. “Something is missing,” he growled. “Where are the boxes?”

“They were not among the remains, my lord,” DeSaad, his chief torturer answered. “Neither was his ax or the helmet.”

“The Kryptonian?” Darkseid asked.

“It is the only explanation, my lord,” the smaller man responded.

“Send one of our spies,” Darkseid ordered, “I want to know Superman's every movement.”

“As you command, my lord,” DeSaad bowed. Then he and the Para-demons left the room, leaving Darkseid with the remains of his uncle.

Darkseid stood still, a look of disgust on his face as he looked down on Steppenwolf’s remains, “you were always a fool. You were so unable to recognize your own weaknesses.” He growled as he kicked the body across the room. “You should have taken Earth, it should be preparing for my arrival. Now I have to conquer it myself.”

Darkseid rose higher off the floor, slowly his eyes beginning to glow red as he focused on the body. “Your failure shall taint my house no more,” he spoke angrily as he unleashed his Omega beams, dissolving the body of Steppenwolf to dust.

* * *

As they approached the island of Themyscira, Diana felt her chest tighten and her breathing and heart rate started to speed up. Kara paused in the air and moved closer to the princess, “Diana, what’s wrong?”

“I never thought I would be able to come home, that it would be allowed,” the dark-haired woman whispered.

Kara held out her hand and smiled, “it’s time, your highness.” 

Both women shivered as their hands came together. Kara turned her head to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks. ‘It’s so much easier when she isn’t touching me,’ the blonde thought to herself.

Diana was thinking the same thoughts when she heard Artemis’ voice, singing. She looked at Kara and saw that sparkling smile as Kara turned towards the song and started to move forward.

She let Kara lead her through the tumultuous skies, listening to the sweet sound of her sister, the goddess of the hunt, as it led them closer and closer to the island.

And suddenly, without warning, the skies cleared and Kara came to a slow stop, allowing Diana to view the island from above. Diana released Kara’s hand, looking down on her home for the first time in over one hundred years. “It’s so beautiful,” she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kara smiled as she hovered behind the woman. She had seen the image so many times, she had become immune to how truly amazing her home was.

On the ground below the two women, Alexandra looked up and saw a flash of red in the sky. A large smile came to her face as she began to cry out, “Kara is back! She has returned! She’s back, Kara’s back!”

Nubia was walking towards the training grounds and heard the shout, she looked up and smiled at the flash of red, but she noticed not one, but two people floating above them. “Kara?” She asked aloud.

In the sky above, Kara smiled at the question, “I don’t think Zyvesh told anyone you were coming home, your highness.”

“This should be interesting,” Diana responded, taking a deep breath and reaching for Kara’s hand. “The Palace?”

“Yes, your highness.” Kara smiled, as goosebumps ran up her arms.

Kara and Diana slowly descended into the courtyard, as the crowd of Amazons gasped at the return of their princess. 

As Kara’s boots touched the ground, the doors to the palace flew open, and her heart leaped in joy as she saw Myri leaning on her crutches, illuminated by the sunlight. “Mother!” She cried, as she jumped towards the woman and engulfed her in a hug. “Oh mother, I missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, my beautiful daughter,” Myri smiled through the tears as her crutches fell to the stone steps and her arms wrapped around Kara’s neck.

Hippolyta was standing just inside the door, smiling as Kara and Myri embraced, “I brought her Zyvesh, I brought her home.”

Hippolyta’s smile faltered and she turned her head towards the courtyard. Blue eyes met brown as she and Diana looked at one another. Her breath caught as Diana smiled, and Hippolyta fought back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

The Amazon’s in the courtyard parted as Diana strode towards the steps. She measured her pace, breathing calmly, focusing on one step at a time, resisting the urge to run into her mother’s arms. Hippolyta stood at the top of the stairs, willing herself to stand still, and wait for her daughter to come closer. She found herself counting steps as Diana approached. Finally, Diana took the last step and reached out with both hands. “Mother,” Diana spoke, her voice cracked a bit, “I’m home.”

A single tear rolled down Hippolyta’s cheek as she grasped Diana’s wrists, “finally, my child.”

* * *

Minutes later, behind the closed door, out of sight of everyone except Kara and Myri, Hippolyta wrapped her arms around her daughter for the first time in a century. Diana’s strong arms encircled her mother, and she felt decades of weight lifted off her shoulders. She was home, finally home.

At that moment, Apollo’s light shone through the skylights, bathing Diana and her mother in golden rays of his light.

* * *

Myri squeezed Kara’s arm and pulled, “Why don’t we go to the kitchen and get a small snack and you can tell me about your adventure?”

Kara was so intent on Diana and Hippolyta, she failed to hear her mother until Myri pulled a second time on her arm, “What was that, mother?”

“Let’s leave Diana and Lyta alone, okay?” Her mother responded.

“What? Oh, of course, what was I thinking,” Kara smiled as she turned to face her mother.

“I wouldn’t know daughter, you haven’t taken your eyes off Diana since we closed the doors,” Myri whispered, watching her daughter blush brightly. 

* * *

Kara and Myri left the room, leaving mother and daughter alone.

As the two women departed, Diana and Hippolyta stepped apart, staring at one another, looking for any sign of change in the other. The only change that Diana could see was the weight of worry in her mother’s blue eyes, a soft smile coming to her lips as she noticed how close in color they were to Kara’s. Hippolyta noticed slight circles under her daughter’s eyes, but then watched as a smile found its way to her lips, “What is so funny, daughter?”

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, Diana answered, “Nothing, mother. Someone crossed my mind.” Then she peeked over her shoulder where Kara had been standing.

“I see,” Hippolyta smiled, “shall I ask her to come back, to protect you from your wicked mother.”

Turning back to face her mother, Diana’s smile turned to a laugh as she attempted to hide the blush on her cheeks, “my mother is many things, but wicked is not one of them. I missed you so much.” As the words left her mouth, she wrapped her arms around Hippolyta again.

“I’m so sorry, Diana,” Hippolyta croaked as she hugged her daughter back, “I didn’t know you could return.”

“It’s not your fault,” Diana swallowed, “after Steve died, after I defeated Ares--I stopped talking to the gods.” She stepped away from her mother and moved towards the balcony overlooking the bay. She stood, watching the sky change from blue to pink and orange as the sun started to set, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “All this time, and I could have come home.”

“Perhaps, if I had told you the truth about the godkiller?” Hippolyta questioned as she regally moved beside her daughter.

“Antiope tried to tell me, on the beach that day. She always told me I was stronger than I thought. Then she died and I felt so weak; like it was my fault. She protected me because of what I am…” Diana admitted, for the very first time, tears forming in her brown eyes.

“No! Diana.” Hippolyta turned towards her daughter, “Antiope sacrificed herself because she loved you, just as I do. Godkiller or not, Diana, Antiope would not have hesitated to put herself between you and danger.”

“Mother?” Diana questioned, at the passion in her mother’s voice.

“Diana, my child,” Hippolyta began, “after the gods were defeated and retreated to this dimension, Zeus knew that we would need a weapon to protect us from Ares. Antiope was our strongest warrior and I was to become queen. Zeus took a piece of Antiope’s spirit and a piece of mine and combined them with his power, then allowed me to carry you within my body.” As she spoke, the night of Diana’s birth flashed through her mind…

* * *

_ Themyscira, The night Diana was born… _

_ Hippolyta screamed as she pushed, feeling the baby’s head finally pass. _

_ “It’s a girl,” Eugenia stated as if there would have been any doubt. She then wrapped the infant in a soft blanket and handed her to the queen. The baby was hungry and latched on to Hippolyta, suckling softly. _

_ Nia exited the queen’s bedroom, and passed Antiope as she entered, “the baby is healthy?” _

_ “Yes, General, she’s perfect,” Nia smiled. _

_ Antiope smiled as she closed the door, “of course she is.” Then she made her way across the room and sat down on the bed beside Hippolyta and the baby girl. “By Athena’s grace, she’s beautiful,” she smiled as she took in the dark hair and chocolate eyes while the baby looked at her, curiosity already evident in her features. _

_ “She doesn’t look like either one of us,” Hippolyta pouted. _

_ “She has your nose,” Antiope teased. _

_ “And your appetite,” Hippolyta laughed through her exhaustion. _

_ “Can we name her Diana, after my mother?” Antiope asked, hesitantly. Then, with just a bit of hardness in her voice, “you have to raise her as your own, Lyta, no one can know she isn’t of your blood.” _

_ Hippolyta looked at Antiope and nodded, then her eyes fixed on the brown eyes of their daughter, “welcome to Themyscira, Diana.” _

* * *

“What are you saying, Mother?” Diana’s brow creased in confusion.

“You are the daughter of Antiope, just as much as you are mine,” Hippolyta smiled.


	8. Surprise!

"With you it's different. 

I can see the rest of my life before my eyes and that scares me a little. Men don't tame my wild heart but somehow I crossed your path and have never been the same since."

\-- Nikki Rowe

Diana stood shocked by her mother’s admission…

* * *

In the palace kitchens, Myri and Kara sat down to have a small snack. “Kara, you have barely said anything since you arrived, what is wrong, my daughter?” Kara sat, staring at the cut pear, cheese and honey on her plate, pushing it around with her fingers. She was quiet and when she looked up at her mother, the look of concern and worry that filled her eyes caused Myri to gasp. She reached across the table and took her daughter’s hands, “what is it, Little One?”

“He’s alive, mama,” Kara whispered, suddenly sounding much younger than her twenty-one years. “My cousin Kal-El is alive, but--but he doesn’t want to learn anything about our world.”

“This bothers you?” Myri asked, knowing the answer, but waiting for her daughter to put it into words.

“It does,” Kara admitted, her forehead crinkling in thought, “but it shouldn’t.” She paused and pushed her pear into the honey, watching as the gold puddle slowly wrapped itself around the fruit. “It’s his decision, his choice. He never knew Krypton, but he--he is going to be a father and she will never understand where he came from or why she is different.”

“Kara, he came to Earth as an infant, correct?” She continued, without allowing an answer, “so he was raised as a human. He grew up with their customs, religions, and social norms. We accepted you as you are, you were also older, with beliefs of your own. Is he a good man?”

Kara nodded, smiling at her lesson, “he is, he is also very stubborn and a horrible fighter.”

“Says a captain of the Queen’s elite. That’s not a very fair comparison, is it Kara?” Myri smiled, softening the rebuke.

“No mother,” Kara hung her head, smiling, but taking the lesson in stride. “There were other warriors as well.”

“All men?” Myri asked.

“Yes mother, all men, and I think one of them may be younger than me, I’m not sure,” Kara answered, “his name is Barry and he was as fast as Hermes, perhaps even faster; I’m not sure I could beat him in a race. Then there’s Victor; Hephaestus would think a golem escaped from his forge. Diana and Bruce said he is a cyborg, some sort of adaptive science, he even has weapons that form from his armor.”

“Bruce?” Myri questioned.

“He dresses like one of Hades’ demons, mother, and he fights like…” Kara paused to think, “if I didn’t have my gifts, I’m not sure I could beat him in a fair fight.”

“You fight to win, Kara, not to be fair,” her mother spoke, parroting her lessons from Naomi.

“I know, mother, but he is smart too, almost as good a tactician as Alexandra,” Kara explained.

“That is quite a compliment,” Myri responded, reassessing her opinion of Kara’s demon.

Kara stood then and pulled Tarie from her waist, “there was one more, mama,” she stated, biting her lip, “an Atlantean, a son of Poseidon.” She rolled the sword in her hand, “he gave me this.”

Myri took the sword and saw the coin embedded in her hilt. Her breath caught for a moment and a look of shock washed over her face for a split second. “Kara, have you ever seen Astra’s sword?”

Thinking she had done something wrong, Kara’s voice dropped to a whisper, “no, mama. Why?” 

“Ask her to let you see Aotpo. She has--a coin just like this one.”

“What?” Kara asked, surprise evident in her voice.

* * *

Upstairs in the Throne Room…

“Diana?” Hippolyta whispered, “speak to me, daughter.”

Diana had been standing, hugging herself on the balcony for the last fifteen minutes. She turned to her mother, her brown eyes still wide from surprise, “She died for me, without me ever knowing the truth. That’s why you gave me her headpiece?”

Lyta nodded and approached her daughter slowly, arms outstretched, offering support, and a safe haven. “You have to understand, Diana. We never meant to hurt you, we saw things differently.”

Diana looked at Hippolyta, confusion creasing her brow. “You saw me as a child and she saw me as a what?” Diana snapped, “a weapon!”

Hippolyta stopped, she rubbed her face with her hands and looked out over the water, “no Diana, she saw you as a child who had to be protected at all cost.” She cast another look over the water and turned back to face her daughter, “we differed in how to protect you. I wanted to hide you, never let you fight, never let your powers come to light. Antiope, she wanted you to learn…” Hippolyta stood silent as Diana stared at her.

* * *

_ Diana was a child again, she felt herself drawing the bow back, the feathers tickling her cheek, and her arm shaking as she held the string taut. “Control your breathing, Diana. It affects your aim. Control your breathing,” Antiope whispered. _

_ Years later, she was holding a sword sparring with Naomi. She swung high, kicked low, and missed an easy block. “Again Diana. Control your movements, do not allow your enemy to control you, you control the fight,” Antiope said, as she approached the two warriors. _

_ She jumped forward again, and now she was facing Antiope herself. Attack, block, step back, breathe, attack, block, breath, attack, attack. “That’s right my child, control the field of battle, never let that control slip.” _

_ Every fight, every lesson, they were always about the same thing, the same word rattled through her head… _

* * *

“It was about control,” Diana whispered, “Antiope was teaching me to control my gifts, because if I didn’t, Ares would find us.” Then she paused and took a tentative step towards her mother, “that’s why you let me go, isn’t it?”

Hippolyta smirked, “As the queen, it was my duty to the island, as your mother I would have asked you to stay. If I had, Diana, would you have stopped your quest?”

Diana smiled back, “No, I suppose not.” She took another step forward and grasped her mother’s wrist, their bracers clanging together, “I miss her mother, every day I miss her.”

“Why don’t we visit the one place on the island you will feel closer to her,” Hippolyta suggested, her sadness evident in her voice.

“The training grounds?” Diana smiled.

“We’ll ride the northern road so you can see more of your home,” Lyta said as she took her daughter’s hand and they headed towards the stables.

* * *

“Astra?” Kara gasped, “Astra has a sword? She has a coin?” 

“Yes, but that is her story to tell, not mine.” Myrrina smiled, knowing exactly where this was headed.

“Can we go, mother? Please can we go see her, right now?” Kara begged.

Myri looked into the wide pleading eyes of her daughter, “of course.” Then she squeaked as Kara scooped her into her arms and flew out of the kitchen towards the observatory.

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta looked up as they heard a familiar voice cry, “Kara!”

“She lacks patience,” Diana laughed as she shook her head. “Has her flying always been so effortless?”

“I will show you the tree she hit the first time she tried to land as we ride,” Hippolyta laughed out loud. “We have been trying to teach the child patience since she came here. Her first hunt, she killed two boars with one shot.”

Diana looked at her mother, mouth open in surprise as they entered the stables, “Did she break Astra’s mark?”

Her mother’s grin said it all, as she entered the stall containing her horse, “Diana, take Hope, she requires exercise.”

Diana looked to the stall containing Hope and saw Kara’s symbol emblazoned on the door. “You too, mother?” She whispered.

* * *

Kara gently settled down outside the observatory and still holding her mother in her arms, knocked on the door. From behind the door, she heard the sound of shuffling feet, then a voice called out, “come in, Kara.”

“How does she do that, mother?” Kara whispered as she opened the door.

Astra smiled as she looked directly at Kara with her sightless eyes, “it’s a gift that has developed because of my loss of sight. I can recognize your smell, the sound of your feet as they touch the grass outside, the pattern of your knock.”

Kara’s smile grew as she placed her mother in a comfortable chair and walked towards Astra’s open arms. “I missed you, Auntie,” she murmured into the woman’s shoulder as they embraced.

“Now, tell your Auntie why you came to visit your first day back,” Astra asked with a wide grin on her face.

Drawing Tarie again, Kara placed the hilt in Astra’s hand, “there is something we share.” Kara bit her lower lip as she watched surprise dawn on the face of the woman who had shared the night sky with her so many times.

“Kara?” Astra breathlessly asked, “where did you get this?”

“From an Atlantean that shared the battlefield with me,” Kara spoke quietly.

“Atlan?” Astra asked, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

“No Auntie, his name is Arthur,” Kara watched the woman, “he is the son of Queen Atlanna of Atlantis and Tom Curry, a human.”

“And so the day will come; when my blood will unite the surface and the sea…,” Astra swallowed hard as she sat at the table, a look of shock on her face.

“Astra? Astra are you okay?” Kara cried out, dropping to her knees beside the dark-haired woman.

“Upstairs, Kara…” Astra paused to swallow, “behind the star chart, there is a panel. Bring me what’s behind it, please.”

Kara blurred into motion as she shot up the stairs and reached the chart. She folded it back and noticed the panel immediately. She opened it and stood dazed for a moment as she stared at Aotpo, a black bladed sword with a pearl hilt. The sword was beautiful, but it was the coin in the center of the blade that held her attention the most. It matched the one on her sword perfectly.

* * *

Diana and Hippolyta had made their way out of the city. Lyta noticed the stares and looked sideways at her daughter.

“I sense some anger, mother, or jealousy,” she said as she looked over her sisters. Most seemed happy to see her, but others looked at her hungrily.

“Some of your sisters wish to see the outside world, they--they are bored, the Island never changes and they are warriors, with no war to fight,” Hippolyta admitted.

“What about you, mother?” Diana asked, knowing there was a conversation coming, and wondering to herself how it would go.

“It’s my responsibility as queen to protect the Island and your sisters, to uphold the laws of the council and the goddesses,” her mother answered.

They rode in silence for some time, until they reached the olive grove. Hippolyta brought her mount to a slow halt and pointed, “See those two trees?”

Diana looked, “the ones growing together, all gnarled and split?”

“Those are the ones Kara crashed into,” she laughed. Diana joined her in laughter and they continued their ride.

* * *

Kara made her way downstairs slowly holding the sword reverently in her right hand. She headed directly to the outstretched hand of Astra and placed the sword in her palm.

“Sit down child, and I will tell you the story of this coin…” Astra said as Aotpo started to glow in her hand.

* * *

_ There came a time, when Steppenwolf, the destroyer of worlds, had come to Earth. We were on the verge of collapse… _

_ Your Queen, Hippolyta brought together all the world, the Kingdoms of Atlantis, and the tribes of men. She convinced Zeus himself to join the fight and because of her leadership, we had help from beyond the stars. _

_ We fought as a world, a desperate world, but we fought together to drive him back. Aotpo _ ,  _ she drew so much blood that day.  _

Astra looked up from her memories, her eyes closed like she was in pain…

_ Near the end of the battle, one of those Furies, women warriors from another world. They aimed some sort of energy weapon at King Atlan. I saw what was about to happen and I brought my sword down through the weapon, saving his life.  _

_ That coin, it was pressed into her blade by Hephaestus himself, it and Atlan’s face were the last things I saw before my… _

* * *

“The weapon took your vision,” Kara choked back tears, not wanting to dishonor the heroic woman sitting before her.

“It didn’t take just my vision Kara,” Astra said. “All Amazon’s are warriors, and I cannot fight anymore.”

Kara grabbed Astra’s hand, “you are still a warrior, Auntie. You will always be one of my heroes.”

“Kara, take her, take Aotpo. Let her taste battle again,” Astra smiled, “please child, for me.”

Kara gripped the sword in her hand and looked at her mother. Myri smiled and nodded, giving Kara all the reassurance that she needed.

* * *

Diana and her mother reached the training ground and sat astride their horses, looking at all the activities going on. Slowly, the warriors started to look up at their queen and their princess, and Diana could hear her name whispered among their ranks.

“She’s back?” Diana heard over and over again.

Finally, Naomi screamed, “halt!” As the echo rolled through the grounds, all activity ceased and the trainer looked up at the princess, “Diana, would you care to join us, to show us what you have learned in a man’s world?”

Diana sat up at her full height at the challenge in Naomi’s voice, beside her, Hippolyta looked around at her amazons, seeing the wonder in their eyes, the awe at an Amazon who had left and returned in defiance of the laws of their goddesses. 

Diana dismounted Hope and handed the reins off to her mother. She approached the edge of the shallow valley that contained the training grounds and stepped off the edge, dropping the nine and a half meters to the ground, landing with a crash, and kneeling to absorb the impact. As she stood, she saw Naomi smile, remembering the day Antiope had entered the same way, in order to frighten a very young Amazon on her first day in this sacred place. She stepped towards the weapons rack and lifted a practice sword sitting alone on the bottom-most hooks. She noticed the blade was heavier than normal and seemed to be used by someone who was left-handed. She bent her head, hiding her smile from everyone, ‘you as well, Athena.’

“She may be exactly what you need, Goddess of Truth,” Athena whispered as Diana swung the sword, getting a feel for the balance and grip.

“Did that entrance scare you when you were younger, Diana?” Naomi asked, her tone soft and teasing.

“It was absolutely the most terrifying thing I had ever seen,” Diana answered; a tinge of sadness in her features.

“She would do it the same way all over again, princess,” Naomi said, watching as Diana’s features softened. “She loved you with all her heart, and would be honored that you wear her sigil.”

Diana looked up towards her mother, turning away from her sisters as she blinked away the tears that threatened to flow. ‘She is a part of you, control your emotions, every fight, every foe, control the flow, control the field…,’ she thought to herself, ‘control yourself.’

Diana turned back towards the center of the field and walked towards Naomi, she was no longer Princess Diana, the child, the untested warrior that had left the island so many decades ago. She was Wonder Woman, the champion of a man’s world and she was the goddess of truth. 

“So Naomi, you want to see what I have learned?” Diana smiled wickedly as she looked towards the woman in front of her. “I remember you being much taller though.”

Naomi laughed and lifted the reinforced spear she used for sparring with Kara and spun it in a circle. Diana smiled, spinning the sword in her hand and walking leisurely to cover the last bit of distance between herself and the trainer.

* * *

Kara had made tea for Astra and her mother when there was a knock on the door. “Come in, Nia,” Astra called out.

The breathless woman threw open the door, drew in a breath, and spoke quickly, “Naomi is facing Diana on the sparring field…”

“What, when?” Kara asked.

“Right now, the whole city is headed that way,” Nia smiled, “If we hurry, we will be able to watch it all.” She looked right at Kara, making sure the woman knew what she meant.

Looking first at Astra, then at her mother, she watched as both women nodded, she smiled, “Are you two going to join us?”

Astra smiled, “The princess has returned and is being asked to prove herself, even without my eyes I am not missing this.”

“Can you carry all three of us, daughter?” Myri asked.

“Mother,” Kara scoffed, “easily.”

“And slowly, young lady,” Myri warned.

“Not too slowly, Myri, we don’t want to miss anything,” Astra smiled.

Kara told Nia to hold on around her neck, then gathered Astra and her mother in her arms. “Hold on, Nia,” she reminded the woman as she slowly lifted off, heading in the direction of the grounds.

* * *

Diana was watching as Naomi continued to spin the spear, “are you just going to continue to fan me with your weapon, Naomi?”

“No, of course not, princess,” Naomi answered, ‘but I was waiting for our guests to all arrive.’

Diana heard the wind rise and looked up, taking her eyes off of Naomi, seeing the blonde Kryptonian gently lower herself and her passengers to the ground. She was so distracted by the smile on Kara’s face, she barely heard the wind around her opponent’s spear as it struck her sharply in the backside.

Kara winced as she saw Diana grimace, not from pain, but the strike to her pride.

“Even our youngest Amazon knows better than to turn her back on her enemy,” Naomi teased, knowing the trick wouldn’t work a second time, “perhaps the princess has forgotten her lessons.”

Diana turned around and a smirk came to her lips, “perhaps I could teach you a few new ones, or our youngest amazon.” She stopped talking, swallowing hard as she realized she had inadvertently just challenged Kara to enter the ring.

Kara bit her lip and looked up at Hippolyta, still seated on her horse. Lyta nodded her approval and Kara stood, tall and proud, “I accept the challenge.”

* * *

Kara rose over the ranks of her sisters and floated forward, then slowly settled onto the training ground. “What would you teach me, your highness?” Kara smiled, her eyes crinkling in quiet laughter, “archery, wrestling, weapons?”

Biting the inside of her lip, Diana couldn’t help but admire Kara’s audacity, “how about all three, Little One.” She smirked at the nickname she had heard everyone on the island using.

Kara cringed at the nickname, her cheeks warming as she started to blush. “Very well, your highness.” Then she licked her lips and smiled as she bowed to her princess.

Diana shuddered as she watched Kara’s tongue wash over her own lips, goosebumps forming on her arms. ‘Great Hera’ she thought to herself, then shook her head ‘focus Diana, focus and control.’

* * *

The area above the training grounds was crowded as Diana and Kara emerged from separate tents, both dressed in training leathers and sandals.

Hippolyta was seated in the royal pavilion, with Myri, Astra, and the council members. She stood and looked down at the two women standing before her. “Daughters of Themyscira, a challenge has been made,” she said, looking down as Diana nodded. “Is this challenge accepted?” She looked at Kara as she asked the question.

Kara nodded her head, “yes, your highness.”

“The challenge is made and accepted, three events, Archery, Wrestling, and Weapons. Best two of the three events shall be the victor,” Hippolyta cried out over the roars of the crowd.

The two women approached the archery range, Diana was carrying Antiope’s bow and Kara was carrying her own, one she had made with her hands after breaking so many while hunting. Naomi stepped forward, “ten arrows sisters, closest to bullseye after each round wins. The challenged can choose to shoot first or last.”

“First!” Kara smiled, jamming her arrows into the ground at her feet.

Diana rubbed her fingers across the fletches of the arrows in her quiver, drawing out her arrow, watching as Kara notched her first arrow and drew back her bow, her muscles flexing as the Kryptonian metal resisted her pull. Diana held her breath for a moment as her eyes locked on the strong looking back of the blonde.

“Wait!” They heard screamed out, and Kara released her draw, still holding the arrow as she and Diana turned towards the voice, seeing Alexandra running towards the training fields. 

“Alexandra is everything…,” Kara started as the woman ran by her and wrapped Diana in a tight embrace, locking her mouth on the lips of the tall, dark-haired warrior.

“I always knew you would find your way back, Diana,” Alexandra whispered breathlessly.

The kiss ended so quickly that Kara was unsure whether or not Diana enjoyed it, but she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, a sign that she was angry. She turned away from the statuesque woman and drew back her bow, trying to focus on the target. Her breathing was ragged and coming in sharp, angry draws. She tried to steady her aim, but all she kept seeing was Alexandra’s arms wrapped around Diana’s neck. Her focus collapsed and the arrow flew towards the target, missing it completely and burying itself up to the feathers in the rock wall, four meters past where she had been aiming.

Not a sound could be heard from the women watching the event, Kara never missed. All eyes focused on the young blonde, waiting for the anger they were sure would come.

Over the silence, Kara heard a laugh, “Little One, you can do so much better. You are a friend of the huntress and a sister of the sun, make me and my brother proud.”

Kara took a deep breath and felt herself calm down. Then she turned to Diana, “Your turn, princess.” Diana bit her lip at Kara’s controlled speech and listened as she whispered to Alexandra, “leave the field, Alexandra unless you plan to join the challenge.”

Alexandra smiled apologetically to Kara, “sorry, Kara. I didn’t realize.”

“Go, Alexandra, please,” Kara pleaded to her friend before something else was blurted out.

Diana's eyes softened at Kara’s tone, and she smiled at Alexandra, “it is good to see you, Alexandra, but it has been a long time, and--I’m not the same person that left the island so many decades ago.”

Alexandra went to step away, then turned and stepped to Kara, wrapping her arms around her, “sisters always.”

Kara breathed in Alexandra scent, a mix of pine and cinnamon, “sisters forever.”

Alexandra moved away from the two women and the contest continued.

Arrow after arrow struck the center of the target until each only had one arrow left. Kara could not win, only tie and that was if Diana missed the target completely. Diana's last arrow struck the wood dead center, shattering two arrows.

Kara smiled at the arrow and lifted her bow, she closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to do. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and heard nothing, nothing but the wind around her and the grass as it moved back and forth. She focused on the feathered end of Diana’s last arrow and drew back slowly, feeling every centimeter as the arrow came to a rest next to her cheek. One last breath in, then slowly she released it. As the last of the air left her lungs, she released the arrow, giving it an extra push, just as she had done when she killed the two boars in her first hunt. The arrow flew straight and true, piercing the center of Diana’s arrow, sliding down the shaft and striking the bullseye, ripping the wood circle from its moors and driving back to the wall behind it, held in place by her last arrow. She turned and smiled sweetly at Diana as all her sisters leaped to their feet cheering the final shot.

On the wind, Diana and Kara heard Artemis whisper, “that is the way to release an arrow.”

“Do any of our sisters know your trick, Kara Zor-El?” Diana smiled a look of curiosity on her face.

“What trick is that, your highness?” Kara blushed.

* * *

Kara and Diana made their way towards the center of the training grounds, where Naomi had drawn a large circle for them to wrestle in. Before entering the chalked area, Kara slid her feet from her sandals and set them to the rest on the ground. Diana watched and smiled, as Kara’s toes curled in the grass and her blue eyes fluttered closed. The blonde looked as if she would start to glow and Diana could feel the heat rise into her cheeks as she stood silently and stared, unable to form a coherent thought.

Kara’s eyes opened and she heard Diana’s breathing catch. This caused her to smile and then she whispered, “focus Princess.”

Diana smirked, “thank you for the advice, Captain. I will remember that next time we go hunting.”

Kara covered her heart with her hand, “your aim is true, your highness, you pierce my heart with your words.” A smile came to her lips as she spoke, and Diana felt the heat rise to her cheeks again.

Naomi approached the two women, rolling her eyes dramatically, “are you two going to simply bore us to death with your flirting?” She watched as two mouths opened, speechless, then continued, “or are you going to spar?”

The two women sucked in their breath and entered the chalk circle. They stood face to face for a moment, then they heard Naomi yell, “begin!”

Kara dropped into a traditional Amazonian stance and watched as Diana entered some sort of martial stance she didn’t recognize. She stepped back, waiting for Diana to make the first move.

“I’ve been training all over the world, Kara, don’t recognize the style, do you?” Diana asked, then answered for Kara, “You don’t, I can see it in those lovely blue eyes. It’s called Krav Maga. I picked it up from a young woman in Israel a few decades ago.”

Kara continued circling, looking for an opening, and trying to control her instinct to simply attack. She was also trying to control the blush in her cheeks from Diana’s comment about her eyes. The young Amazon moved from right to left, looking for any weakness, noticing every curve of the dark-haired woman’s body as she shifted her stance to match Kara’s movements.

Diana noticed Kara’s eyes as she moved from position to position. “See something you like, Captain,” she laughed, “I believe someone told me that my sisters still chase what they want.”

Kara huffed, her own words used against her, and noticed Diana’s legs shift. She picked her moment and shot forward, reaching out to wrap her arms around those long limbs.

Diana had seen the shift in Kara’s muscles and sidestepped the attack, bringing her hand down across the blonde’s backside and pushing her towards the chalk line in order to disqualify her.

Kara saw the line and planted her feet into the ground, stopping her forward momentum and sidestepping the attack she could feel coming from the rear.

Diana’s follow up attack missed as Kara copied her move. As her body moved by the Kryptonian’s, she felt herself lifted into the air and brought back down quickly, landing on her back with Kara’s body on top of hers.

“Point!” Naomi yelled.

Kara stood and held her hand out to help Diana up. She shuddered as their palms touched, but still let a few words slip out, “You need to speak to your teacher, it didn’t really work out this time.”

Diana’s eyes narrowed for a moment, “she didn’t know I would be fighting a superpowered woman with Amazonian training.” Then she dazzled Kara with an amazing smile and, still gripping her hand, flipped the unsuspecting blonde onto her back, and kneeled onto her shoulder.

“Point!” Naomi yelled again, ‘next point wins the match.”

Both women were on their feet in an instant. Kara narrowed her eyes as Diana changed stances yet again, going through a series of movements, one pose followed by another. She huffed out a breath and tried to time the counts between moves.

Diana watched as Kara’s blue eyes focused on her movements and smiled brightly, changing the tempo of her kata, speeding up and slowing down at random times.

Kara’s face scrunched in frustration until she couldn’t take it anymore. She shot forward and grabbed the brunette around the waist, preparing to lift her and pin her quickly. Diana countered the move, using her slight height advantage to block the move, locking her leg around Kara’s.

“By Zeus, you are strong,” Kara grunted, as Diana’s arm snaked between them and she started to bend the blonde back, over her knee.

“So are you, Kara,” Diana smiled, her face mere inches from her opponents. “At least you fight fair.”

Myri’s words from earlier, rolled through her daughter’s brain, ‘fight to win, not to be fair.’ Kara smiled back at Diana and her arm reached up and wrapped itself around the neck of the Amazon princess, pulling her face closer. “Remember what I said about going after what we want, Diana?” Kara asked as she pulled Diana’s face closer. Her lips pressed lightly at the edge of Diana’s mouth. Then they were gone and Diana was still with shock, staring into the mischief filled blue eyes smiling at her.

“Point, and match!” Naomi shouted with a smile, as Diana looked around, unsure of when her shoulders had touched the ground.

Kara's face was still close, and she heard Diana purr, “you may get exactly what you are chasing, Kara.”

Kara swallowed hard as she blushed brightly, surprised by her forwardness.

* * *

Kara returned to her tent, to refocus, she hadn’t planned what had happened, and then the words of the princess kept bouncing through her mind, ‘you may get exactly what you are chasing…’

“Kara, are you okay?” She heard Nia’s soft voice ask.

Her eyes wide, she turned to her friend, “I-I just kissed her. In front of the whole city and Zyvesh.” Her face fell into her hands, “Oh Rao, what was I thinking?”

“From what I saw, you weren’t,” Nia snickered. “Not to mention, now Alexandra thinks you are angry with her.”

“What, why?” Kara asked, surprised.

“She and Diana, they were together before those men came to the island, and she didn’t know you two were…,” Nia started.

“We aren’t, at least I don’t think we are,” Kara said, confusing herself. “I-I have been interested in Diana, sorry, her highness since…”

“You came to the island, Kara,” Nia interjected. “I know, we have talked about this over and over again.”

“What am I going to do now?” Kara asked, looking directly at her friend.

“You are going to go back out on that field and face her in weapons sparring,” Nia smiled, “and try not to kiss her this time.”

“Ugh,” Kara grunted as she dropped her head into her hands again.


	9. Barriers

“To not do what you can to protect someone, that's cowardly.”

―  **Jodi Lynn Anderson,** [ **Tiger Lily** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/9720811)

  
  


Kara stood up from her stool and walked towards the exit of the tent. Sweeping back the curtain, she emerged to the cheers of her sisters causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. With her head down she moved towards the weapons rack and handed her swords to Naomi.

“When did you start to carry two?” She asked, then looked at the handle of the sheathed sword and went speechless. 

“Astra honored me by asking me to wield Aotpo in her stead,” Kara responded, raising her eyes to those of her teacher. Then she whispered, “is Zyvesh angry with me?”

“Why would she be angry, Little One?” Naomi asked while biting the inside of her cheek, to stop herself from laughing.

“I--I kissed Diana, in front of everyone,” Kara whispered even lower.

Naomi couldn’t hold the laughter in, “she wasn’t angry, she said we should add that maneuver to the training regime.”

Kara blushed brightly and dropped her head, “oh Rao, I will never live this down.”

Naomi selected two training swords from Kara’s rack and compared the weights to Tarie and Aotpo. Satisfied, she handed the swords to Kara, “here, Little One.” Kara took the swords and stepped back, swinging the swords in slow arcs, getting a feel for the weight and balance.

“These are perfect, Naomi,” Kara said, smiling wickedly as she put the swords through their paces, “now I just have to beat her.”

“If it doesn’t work out in your favor, you can always kiss her again,” Naomi laughed.

Kara’s head dropped and she shuffled away, moving towards the center of the training grounds. Her head jerked up as the crowd started to cheer and she turned and watched Diana emerge from her tent. The Amazon princess caught the warrior’s eyes and after running her tongue along her lower lip, smiled at Kara.

“She’s embarrassed, Diana,” Naomi said as Diana handed over her sword and shield. They were replaced with a practice sword, the one Diana had used before she left the island.

As she handled the sword, Diana looked at Kara, “Why? The kiss?”

“Yes, the kiss. Not because she beat you with it, but because it was in public view of everyone,” Naomi said, pulling Diana’s attention back to her.

Diana selected a practice shield, “so she cheated to win, but is more embarrassed because she kissed me in public.”

“It was not cheating, your highness, she did what was necessary to win, as she has been taught,” Naomi smirked, “the fact that you reacted with shock proves only one thing.”

Diana looked the trainer in the eyes, “and what is that, Naomi?”

“That you have feelings for her as well,” the larger woman smirked.

Diana’s mouth dropped open and she turned to walk towards the practice field. She brought her hand up to her lips, smiling at the still warm feeling the kiss brought to her chest. “Is she good?”

“She is as good as me, Diana, and she is using two swords,” Naomi answered honestly.

Diana stopped and looked back, “like Antiope?”

Naomi nodded, and watched the princess swallow, hard.

*********************

Gotham City

Bruce was squatting on the edge of a warehouse near the docks on the western bank of Gotham Harbor watching and waiting. In his hands, he was using a scanning device that Victor and his father had developed to read the energy waves that Steppenwolf had used to teleport during their earlier encounters.

The light crashed down through the sky, and the boomtube, as they had started to call it materialized fifty feet from Bruce’s location. He tensed and waited as two forms stepped out of the light, both armed with spears.

“Victor, you got it right, two scouts just emerged,” Bruce whispered into the communicator. 

“Need any assistance, Batman?” Victor asked.

“Negative, I have help from a friend of mine who just came in from Bludhaven,” Bruce responded calmly.

*********************

Kara took a deep breath as she watched Diana approach. The princess moved with graceful confidence. She carried her practice sword in her right hand, gently swinging it back and forth, and looked at Kara with her brown eyes. The breath rushed from Kara’s lungs as her competitor smiled wickedly at her and entered the sparring area.

Naomi followed, bringing the two women together in the middle of the field, she quietly explained the rules. “Three points win, no attacks to the head are allowed. Weapon contact is the only way to score and it must be a killing blow.” She looked at each woman, “are the rules clear?”

“Yes, trainer,” the two women answered in unison.

“You begin on the queen’s command,” Naomi smiled.

Diana and Kara grasped wrists and stood, waiting.

Hippolyta looked out over her Amazons, then down at two pieces of her heart, “Diana? Kara? Are you both prepared?”

The two women turned their heads, looking up at the queen, not releasing their hands, “we are.”

“Then, begin,” the queen ordered.

At the queen’s command, the two women released each other’s arms and stepped back, preparing their weapons.

*********************

Kara slid back three steps, both swords gripped loosely in her hands. She was not flamboyant, there was no spinning of the swords, she relaxed into her stance, watching Diana intently.

Diana took a single step back, her shield sliding into her left hand and her right gripping her sword. She spun the sword once, testing its weight once again, and setting her legs apart, ready to defend Kara’s first attack.

The women circled, and Diana feinted several times, trying to goad Kara into making the first move, hoping the blonde’s impatience would give her an opening. However, Kara was unperturbed, unflinching. She reminded Diana so much of Antiope at this moment, Diana was feeling slightly overwhelmed by the image and her concentration dropped for just a moment.

Kara saw the flicker of uncertainty in Diana’s eyes and moved forward, leading with her right hand, she swung in a short arc and brought the sword up and around. She smiled as Diana blocked with her shield. Instead of bringing up her other sword, Kara pivoted, spinning at superhuman speed, and brought her right hand around, expecting Diana to block.

The princess caught the first attack on her shield and expected the second to come up. She was concentrating so hard on Kara’s left hand she almost failed to see Kara pivot and bring her right hand up and around, she started to duck…

‘She’s not going to drop in time’, Kara’s mind clicked and in mid-swing, she stopped. The sword hovered mere centimeters from the princess’s head, held perfectly level by the captain. “My apologies, your highness, I expected you to duck quicker.”

Diana’s eyes flicked to the right, seeing how close Kara’s sword was to her face. She shivered, not in fear, but in awe of the woman’s control. “Apology accepted, captain.” Then she stepped back, settled herself, taking a deep breath. Then she attacked, leading with her shield and following with her sword. Her moves were fluid, like a dancer’s, she moved easily from one attack to another, but every move was parried by the blonde in front of her.

Kara smiled, watching Diana attack. ‘She moves like a true sword dancer,’ she thought to herself. Then she saw a weakness in the princess’s attack. Diana led the next attack with her shield, just as she had been taught. The move worked well enough on a normal Amazon, but not Kara. She slipped to the right, sidestepping the attack and bringing her left sword up towards Diana’s kidney, a killing blow.

“Point,” Naomi yelled.

The woman never stopped, and Diana spun away from the attack, bringing her sword up and around to strike at Kara’s chest, aiming for the sigil in the middle of her chest. A chest that was no longer there. Kara’s second killing blow took Diana in the side of the chest, surprising the dark-haired woman.

“Point 2,” Naomi said.

Kara drew back, well out of reach, in order to give Diana a chance to center herself. She looked across the field and saw the frustration in those beautiful brown eyes. She took another step back, reminding herself who she was facing, Diana wasn’t just any amazon, she was the princess and the woman who had defeated a god, but she also was no longer used to fighting someone who had been trained in Amazon combat.

Diana stared at the blue eyes studying her, she felt as if she was being measured, and was suddenly unsure of whether she was worthy to be on the field with an Amazon of Kara’s ability. ‘I’m outclassed here, it has been too long since I fought someone with an Amazon’s skill,’ Diana thought to herself. Then she shook her head, clearing the negative thoughts, and stepping into her stance.

Kara smiled, and raised her swords, she watched Diana’s feet shift, and planted her own feet. She closed her eyes, willing away the sounds from her sisters, she listened to Diana’s heartbeat calm, heard her palm close around the leather of the practice sword, and then the earth shifted as the grass whispered its movement and Diana moved forward to attack.

Kara’s eyes never opened as she blocked Diana’s downward swing, bringing her left hand up, the tip of her practice sword striking the woman in the chest. They froze as Naomi called out.

“Point, Diana,” Naomi called out, “Point 3, Kara. Winner, Kara.”

Kara opened her eyes, and she smiled as she saw what Diana had done. The blonde was blocking the leading edge of Diana’s shield, not the sword, and while Kara’s blow would have killed in battle, so would have Diana’s as blues eyes looked down and saw the tip of the princess’s sword resting above her breast.

“Excellent move your highness, I was expecting a high attack,” Kara smiled as she stood up and looked deep into Diana’s brown eyes.

“Antiope would be proud, Kara Zor-El,” Diana smiled, watching the blue eyes widen, “I know that I am.”

Kara bowed, “thank you, your highness.”

Diana smiled and dropped her shield hand down to grasp Kara’s wrist, lifting it above their heads. “My sisters, I give you, our champion, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Myrinna.”

A cheer rolled through the crowd, causing Kara to blush brightly, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Myri’s pride as her mother smiled down at her.

*********************

The Kent Farm, Smallville, weeks later

Clark walked through the barn explaining everything that had to be done regularly to the young woman trailing behind him. As he reached the end of the tour he turned and asked, “So what do you think? Are you interested in the job?”

The young woman looked at Superman and nodded, “yes, Sir.”

“You can call me, Clark,” the large man said as he held out his hand.

“Lash,” the Fury responded as she shook his hand.

*********************

Star City, weeks later

Barry Allen reported to the Forensic Lab of the Star City Police Department, to look into a few masked vigilante attacks on some of the city’s known criminal elements.

“You must be Barry Allen?” the distinguished older man asked as the door closed behind the shy-looking young man. “You were recommended by a friend of ours in Gotham. He says you seem to be an expert on the new meta-human vigilantes.”

“I don’t know about being an expert,” Barry answered in an aw-shucks tone, “but I’ll do my best to see what I can help with.”

“This is all the evidence we currently have,” the forensic expert said as he opened a sealed case, revealing a green arrow.

*********************

Several weeks had passed and Kara and Diana had been spending most of their waking hours together, except today. Diana watched the captain exit the dining hall, trying to figure out what was wrong. She stood to leave and was stopped by Alexandra and Cassandra, both asking questions about the world of man. Diana answered their questions as politely as possible, then headed for the exit, determined to find the blue-eyed beauty.

Kara stood, looking over the ocean, watching as the sun started to set. She smiled as familiar footsteps sounded on the grass behind her and turned, holding out her hand.

Diana graciously accepted the hand and stepped beside the blonde, “why are you out here by yourself, Kara?”

“The sunsets remind me of Krypton,” she smiled, “the colors and the quiet, they bring back memories of days with my Aunt Astra when we would watch Rao set from the balcony of her home in the hills of Argo.”

“Do you miss it, Kara?” the princess asked.

“I do,” Kara answered, “but the memory no longer brings tears. I’ve accepted my place in Krypton’s story. My family is still here,” she pointed to her heart, “they always will be, but Rao has graced me with Myri, Astra and Zyvesh. He has granted me a new home with my sisters and has--has brought you into my life.” She bit her lip at the admission.

Diana swept a loose curl from Kara’s face and tucked it behind her ear, losing herself in the deep blue hues of Kara’s eyes, “Kara?”

“Diana,” Kara spoke in a whisper, her heart beating loud in her ears, “I--I…”

Kara turned and faced the ocean again, trying to calm herself. She wanted this so badly, but for once in her life, she was completely unsure of how to proceed. She hugged herself tightly, silently praying for guidance from all the goddesses and Rao, himself.

Diana smiled at the back of the woman’s head, and slowly wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Kara,” she whispered, “it’s okay, my sweet.”

Kara leaned gently into Diana’s hold, feeling the warmth that radiated out, almost like flying close to the sun. She felt herself being energized, and she smiled as the mark on her shoulder flared in agreement. This was not a mistake, fate had brought her and Diana together for a reason. She turned in the strong arms slowly wrapping her arms around the neck of the woman she was falling in love with so quickly. She didn’t speak, she didn’t think, her hands tangled in the dark hair and pulled the brown eyes closer to her. The last thing she saw as her eyes slowly closed was Diana’s own eyes sliding shut.

The world stopped as their lips met. She felt her body pulled forward as the slight distance between them closed and Diana lifted her off the ground. Kara’s arms bent as she pulled the princess’s head in tighter, crushing their lips together. They made no sound, none that either of them could hear, but slowly as the kiss continued, Kara could feel their heartbeats merge into one steady beat. Just for a moment, their souls were one.

The kiss ended minutes later and the two women stood and stared breathlessly into one another’s eyes, the world forgotten around them.

*********************

The sun was rising and Kara and Diana were still sitting on the cliff watching the sun’s light flicker on the waves below them. They had talked and kissed some more throughout the night. Diana answered Kara’s questions about Antiope, the world of man, and her adventures. At the same time, Diana discovered that Kara was ecstatic to find someone so interested in her homeworld. As the sun started to rise, she and Kara grew silent, holding hands and leaning against one another. Kara’s head turned and her eyes started to glow bright red as footsteps sounded behind them, and she moved at superspeed, putting her body between the new arrivals and her princess.

“Hold, Captain Zor-El,” Athena commanded, “we are not here to bring harm to you or Diana.”

Kara’s eyes slowly reverted to their normal cerulean color and she blushed at her reaction, “I--I apologize,” she said as she bowed.

Aphrodite pushed past her sister and lifted Kara’s chin with her dainty fingers, “no apology is expected, Kara,” she smiled, “you were merely protecting that which you deem worthy.”

Kara’s features scrunched up, the scar above her eyes crinkling at the word, “worthy?”

“Of your love, dear captain,” Aphrodite said in a whisper.

“Oh!” Kara blushed, looking back over her shoulder at her smiling princess.

Persephone cleared her throat, “We apologize, Kara, but this is, unfortunately, not a social visit. We need to discuss something with you and Diana, something that will change the course of the island's history, forever.”

“We need to rejoin the world of men,” Diana spoke, her words carrying with them an enormous weight.

“We agree, Diana. Hera herself has sent us to speak in her absence,” Athena said, “you must ask your mother to call together the council.”

“You will need another ally as well, one that Kara has already become friends with,” Artemis smiled, “your Atlantean will need some assistance in the near future, Kara.”

“Arthur? Is he okay?” Kara’s voice was panicked.

“Relax, Kara,” Aphrodite laughed, “Artemis is being dramatic again. Your Atlantean is fine, he is on a quest to take the throne, but the way is fraught with peril, and the fates have seen a point where he will need your assistance.”

“You must wait though, Kara Zor-El, you must wait for him to ask,” Persephone warned, “you cannot rush into this blindly.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kara said, turning to look over the ocean…

*********************

Beneath the Sahara Desert, Northern Africa

The message completed, Mera, the red-headed princess of Xebel turned to Arthur, “how do we get out of here?”

Arthur looked around, there was no exit, no path to the surface that he could see. “I don’t know,” he answered, frustrated. His hand reached into the pocket of his pants and he felt the weight of the Atlantean coin, “maybe?” He thought aloud. He pulled the coin from his pocket and held it up in the light. 

“Arthur, that’s a summoning coin?” Mera gasped, “where did you get that, who has the matching coin?”

Arthur rolled the coin from finger to finger, “I didn’t tell you about Kara did I, the Amazon that came to help us battle Steppenwolf?”

“No, you didn’t tell me about some Amazon that you gave a summoning coin to!” Mera snapped a little more harshly than she meant.

Arthur was moving towards the trench he and Mera had almost fallen into, smiling at Mera’s tone. The signals he was getting from the redhead were driving him nuts. One moment she was insulting him, then at moments like now, she seemed almost possessive of him.

“Do you even know how that thing works?” Mera called out to him, “Amazon’s can’t fly, how is she going to help?”

Arthur turned to her, “Kara is not your typical Amazon,” he laughed. He placed the coin in his palm and concentrated on the image of the little blonde, and whispered, “Kara, I need your help, Little Sister.”

*********************

On Themyscira

Diana was fussing over her formal robes, trying to get them to fall correctly, causing Kara to laugh. The sound of the blonde’s laughter caused the tension to loosen in the princess’s shoulders and she turned, admiring the woman standing in her armor, silver gleaming in the 

sunlight coming through the door to the balcony. She took a deep breath and walked over to Kara. “Do I look okay?” She asked, her voice shaking a tiny bit.

Kara’s lips rolled into a large grin, “Diana,” she pushed a stray hair off the princess’s face, and held her gaze, “you look amazing.”

Diana blushed, “I’ve never spoken to the council like this before, never as an equal.”

Kara lightly kissed Diana’s cheek, “you will be wonderful, and mother is going to stand with us.”

“We have the support of most of the council, it is my mother I’m worried about. The only other time we disagreed about something so strongly, I left the island,” she smiled weakly.

“Your mother will see the logic of opening the island, even Hera stands with us, with the threat that is coming, we have to do this,” Kara said, her voice full of passion.

“Thank you, my sweet,” Diana whispered as she pulled Kara forward into a hug.

“I’ll be here for you, always,” the blonde smiled, “your highness.” Then she moved her head back and was about to pull Diana’s face towards her when Tarie started to hum, and Arthur’s words were echoed through the chamber.

An image of the desert entered Kara’s mind and she felt a pull as she held Tarie in her palm. “Diana, he’s trapped, in a large desert.”

“Aphrodite said he would ask for help, Kara.” Diana smiled sadly, “you need to go, my sweet.”

“But the council, your mother,” Kara tried to argue.

“Are my concern, you have to make sure he is safe,” the princess explained, “the council will be my quest, and saving the future King of Atlantis, will be yours.”

Kara’s eyes filled with concern, “you shouldn’t have to face this alone…,” then she paused, and reached up to her left arm and removed her cuff, one she had made for herself years before, and presented it to Diana.

Diana’s smile was all Kara needed to see to know she’d made the right choice. The Amazonian princess took off her own and fitted Kara’s onto her arm, squeezing slightly to make sure it stayed in place. She stepped close to her Kryptonian and placed her own around Kara’s upper arm. “Now we have a piece of one another,” Diana spoke as she reached for Kara’s hands and pulled them to her waist.

Kara needed no more encouragement and slid her hands behind Diana’s back, pulling her close and sighed as their lips met and she felt fingers slide through her blonde hair.

The kiss ended, much too soon, and Diana looked into Kara’s eyes, “go, my sweet. Save our friend and come back to me.”

“Tell mother, I’ll be back,” Kara implored.

“Of course,” Diana smiled, as Kara’s lips brushed her cheek again, and then...she was gone.

*********************

Kara rocketed into the sky, feeling the pull from Arthur’s coin through Tarie’s hilt. She shot through the barrier, through the storm, and into the clouds, pausing only long enough to get her bearings, then turned towards the ocean of sand known as the Sahara.

*********************

Diana watched until Kara disappeared, then turned on her heel and exited her chambers, preparing for a battle she’d never expected to fight. She made her way gracefully down the stairs and paused at the doors to the council chambers to take a deep breath. She looked to the guards and nodded.

The doors opened and Alexandra announced Diana’s arrival as the princess made her way to the center of the hall and took a seat in the front row, facing her mother, directly beside Myri.

“Diana, where is Kara?” Myri asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Diana leaned and whispered into Myri’s ear, “she was called away to help Arthur Curry outside the barrier, she had to go quickly, Myri.”

Myri gripped Diana’s hand and saw Kara’s armband. She gave Diana a small smile, “she left part of herself with you?”

Diana felt the band on her arm, still radiating heat from being on Kara’s arm, “would you like to wear it?”

Myri reached beneath her robes and pulled out a small pendant on a silver chain, “No, I have one close to my heart,” she answered and watched Diana’s reaction, “Kara makes sure that those she loves always know she is with them.”

*********************

Kara was moving fast, faster than ever before, letting the sword in her hand lead her on, she started to slow as the pulsing feeling started to speed up, becoming almost constant throbbing in her palm. She set down slowly, closing her eyes and focusing on her mark, on Arthur’s face, and on the coin. “Arthur, where are you? I’m here but I don’t see you.” She said to the wind.

“Little Sister, we are below ground, in the kingdom of the Deserters, it is under you.” Arthur’s whisper came through the coin.

Kara levitated up off the sand and started to scan the ground beneath her. She spotted a weak spot on the surface and focused, searching through layers and twists and turns. Her eyes saw the redhead and she quickly found Arthur. She sheathed Tarie and rotated her body and blasted through the surface, shooting quickly through the maze of slides. In less than a minute she was hovering before the large Atlantean and the small woman she was so sure must be Mera. She stepped from the air, directly onto the ledge, and held out her arm, “Captain Kara Zor-El, of the Queen’s Elite.”

Mera smiled at the formal greeting, and grasped the woman’s hand, noticing immediately that it was like gripping Arthur’s hard muscles. “ Y' **Mera** Xebella Challa, princess of Xebel, and citizen of Atlantis.”

“My regards, your highness,” Kara said solemnly as she bowed. As she stood, she felt a crushing hug as Arthur wrapped his large arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

“Little Sister, you came! They worked!” He smiled broadly.

Kara couldn’t help but smile back, “How did you end up here and why would you jump in a hole? You can’t fly,” she laughed.

Arthur set her down, “we are looking for King Atlan’s trident and her,” he pointed to Mera, “GPS led us here, it wasn’t part of the plan to be trapped.”

“You are the true heir Arthur, our marks tell us that,” Kara exclaimed, earning a surprised look from Mera.

“What mark?” Mera asked, agitated by the scene playing out before her.

Kara turned her back to Mera, her mark clearly visible as she pulled her cape to the side. Mera reached out, her fingers grazing the symbol on Kara’s back. “Be careful,” Arthur said, but it was too late, as Mera was pulled into Kara’s mind…

_ Kara saw… _

_ Rebellion and her father’s shame _

_ A marriage of convenience and not of love _

_ A mother who was no longer of this world, pride in her voice for the daughter she was _

_ Gold eyes and wild hair… _

_ Mera saw… _

_ Power, the strength of a sun _

_ Acceptance, a woman who had found her place _

_ Family, the eyes of a mother, and sisters _

_ Love, the brown eyes of a princess _

Mera gasped at the images and staggered. Arthur caught her, reminding her to breathe, to relax. 

“I apologize, your highness,” Kara bowed, “I didn’t know it would have that effect on you.”

Mera smiled, “I carry a mark as well,” she lifted her sleeve and revealed a small mark, a dolphin, under her skin, that seemed to move as Kara watched it.

“You are one of the daughters of Amphitrite,” Kara smiled. She asked excitedly, “can you really manipulate water?”

“I can,” Mera smiled at Kara, then looked to Aquaman, “I like this surface dweller, Arthur.”

*********************

Diana stood to address the council, she took a deep breath and felt Myri squeeze her hand. She walked forward, closed her eyes, and then opened them slowly, looking directly at her mother…

“The world of Man is under attack, be it by their own kind or the machinations of beings from beyond the stars, they are trapped in a war many of them barely understand, much less are able to defend themselves against. We have been cut off for far too long,” she paused to let the words sink in, then continued. “It’s our duty, as Amazons to defend the weak, to put ourselves between danger and the innocent. We cannot do that here on Themyscira, we must return to the world of men.”

The whispers and murmurs started silently, spreading quickly to roars of protest and acceptance. 

Hippolyta stood regally, and looked her daughter in the eye, “you would have me put our nation at risk to save the world of man.”

“It is our duty, your highness,” Diana answered, to resounding cheers from all her sisters.

“Our duty! Is to our Amazons, princess,” Hippolyta responded, and the room quieted.

Diana took a deep breath, and turned away from her mother, brushing the fingers of her hand over Kara’s armband, she released her breath and spoke to her sisters, “We train for war, we train to defend the innocent. What war is coming to our world, we are protected, by our goddesses, by Hera herself, yet still, we train for war. That war is coming, regardless of whether we are out there,” she pointed towards the window, “or sitting here on our island watching the world of Man burn around them.” She pivoted, walking towards her mother, “Steppenwolf was a test, a test we almost failed.”

“Kara protected us,” Hippolyta snapped, and then watched as Diana relaxed.

Her daughter bowed her head to Hippolyta, “Kara’s Zyvesh is absolutely correct, Kara Zor-El defended us. We, the Amazons of Themyscira needed help from outside the barrier to protect our world and way of life.” She turned and bowed her head to Myri, offering an apology she could not present to Kara herself. “An outsider saved us.”

“Kara is an Amazon, Diana,” Hippolyta’s voice cracked, anger clouding her normal level head.

“She is not of the island, your highness, she can come and go as she sees. No other Amazon, other than myself, has ever been allowed to return,” Diana said, holding her head high, “I am a daughter of Zeus, I am the Godkiller, and I speak the truth and you all know it.” She swept her arms around the chamber to amplify her message.

Hippolyta sat heavily in her seat. “Diana,” she pleaded.

Unshed tears welled in Diana’s eyes at her mother’s plaintive tone, “there is danger coming, something worse than Steppenwolf, something worse than the Mother Boxes, something that will end in our deaths and the death of this world. The fates have seen it and we must prepare, if that means rejoining the world of man, then we must.”

The queen looked out over the audience, swinging her head from side to side, finally locking eyes, not with Diana, but Myrinna. She considered her words carefully before she spoke, the cost of her choices weighing heavily upon her shoulders. “The barrier was a gift to protect us, and as queen it is my decision that will bring it down,” Hippolyta said in a low tone. “The Senate is in recess until tomorrow.” Hippolyta pushed back her chair and walked from the room, never looking back.

Diana was about to follow her out when Myri stood and grasped her hand, “no, Diana. This decision is hers and hers alone.”

*********************

Hippolyta opened the door of a bedroom that had not seen any visitor but herself in one hundred years. Antiope’s armor still lay draped over the chair, her bed was still covered with her favorite bearskin blanket. Closing her eyes, Hippolyta could picture Antiope telling her exactly what Diana had just said. She sat on the end of the bed, looking out at the sunset, “Antiope, she’s right, I have to bring down the barrier, I have to end our isolation.”

She could almost hear the reply, ‘then do so, Lyta. If you know in your heart it is the right thing to do, do it.’

“Our sisters?” She pleaded.

‘Will accept the decision of their queen, they will follow you till the end of time,’ a ghost whispered.

“We will not be able to hide again,” Hippolyta said to the air.

Hours later, Lyta heard a knock at the door and rose. She padded softly across the floor, her sandals lying where she had tossed them as she sat and thought of the day's events.

“I thought I would find you here,” Myri smiled as she leaned on her cane. The smile brightened as she was lifted off her feet and carried towards one of the comfortable chairs that adorned Antiope’s chambers. “You spoil me, Lyta.”

“You have been here for me on many occasions, my love,” Hippolyta answered, “Speak your peace.”

“Diana is right, Lyta,” Myri said quietly, waiting for the argument that would ensue.

“I know,” the queen responded with a huff, “her arguments reminded me of our debates.”

“That’s funny, I was thinking the same thing,” Myrie laughed, “she sounds exactly like her mother.”

  
  


*********************

Kara landed slowly on the island of Sicily and watched as Arthur gathered some clothes that would hide her armor and weapons. She dressed quickly and followed them through the marketplace. It was much like the market on Themyscira, but what held her attention was the children. She’d never seen so many, not since coming to Earth. ‘This is worth defending,’ she smiled to herself.

She also watched Mera and Arthur as they walked around, never touching, but never far apart. ‘They are like Diana and me,’ she thought to herself.

The big man pointed to the hilltop and Kara heard him tell Mera, “apparently it’s up on the hill, a big castle.”

They approached Kara and Arthur smiled, “you want to stay down here and explore Kara, we shouldn’t be long.”

Kara nodded and watched them walk away.

*********************

Hippolyta entered the chamber dressed in her most regal robes, the crown of her office sitting heavily on her head. She didn’t sit, nor did she address the council, instead she faced Diana, “I have come to my decision…”

Everyone in the room held their breath…

“The barrier shall fall…”


	10. Healing

“Grief is not as heavy as guilt, but it takes more away from you.”

―  **Veronica Roth,** [ **Insurgent** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/15524542)

The room was completely silent as Hippolyta regally lowered herself to her seat. She continued to face her daughter, and with a raised eyebrow, asked, “how do we go about letting the world know we exist, Diana?”

It took Diana a moment to collect herself, then she smiled and stood to speak. “Your Highness and honored members of the Senate,” she nodded to each member and then returned her eyes to her mother, “we will need to approach the governments of the world, and I have a friend who can help with this. If that is acceptable.’

“A friend? Diana?” Hippolyta asked, not even meeting Diana’s eyes, “you mean a man?”

Diana’s shoulders dropped a bit at her mother’s question, “yes, your Highness, a man. Bruce Wayne will help us.”

Hippolyta turned her eyes up to her daughter, “then we as your family must put our faith and trust in you and your friends, Princess Diana.”

With that statement, Diana’s eyes lit up with pride and she stood to full attention in front of her queen, and with a smile, “then I shall do my best to honor that trust, your Majesty.”

Hippolyta’s eyes softened and a small smile turned up the edges of her mouth as she pictured, not the formidable warrior, but the child she remembered from so long ago.

**********

Arthur’s eyes blinked open to sounds of a flute being played and a sweet, almost angelic voice singing. He stood, stretching the injuries he had received during the fight in Sicily. He looked down at his arms and chest, removing the seaweed that was covering them, and inspected them, marveling at the healed, though still tender flesh. He stood and pulled on his shirt, following as the sound of music summoned him towards the bow of the small boat.

As he rounded the wheelhouse, Mera looked up and stopped playing, a small, shy smile playing on her lips. Kara, however, stopped singing and watched him, her eyes narrowed as she surveyed his movements, “how are you feeling, Arthur?” The words came a bit harshly.

“Sore, but I’ll live,” he smiled, then noticed that Kara did not seem amused. Instead, her eyes went to Mera, who nodded.

Kara’s scowl grew deeper, and Arthur noticed a small scar between her eyes, along with what seemed like anger shining in those blue orbs.

“Did I do something wrong?” Arthur asked, eyes flicking between Kara and Mera.

Mera sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, “you were hurt and you insisted she leave you and protect me.”

“You--you’re a woman,” Arthur explained as if it were obvious.

Mera’s lips pursed and her cheeks flamed a deep red.

“Her gender does not infer weakness, Arthur Curry,” Kara snarled. “She had her magic and they were holding back.”

Arthur stuttered, “I didn’t want to take that chance, and I took care of Manta.”

“Took care of him,” Kara laughed, “two wounds to your shoulder, a puncture to your stomach, burns to your wrist and hands. That was taking care of him.”

Mera turned her head, snickering.

“But...” Arthur stuttered, interrupted.

“No buts, Arthur, we are a team, including Kara,” Mera’s tone was softer now, the concern Arthur had shown for her well-being, causing heat to bloom in her chest. “You said she is one of the greatest fighters you have ever seen, and yet you dismissed her.”

“I could have handled him myself, Arthur,” Kara said through gritted teeth, “you are stubborn and bullheaded. This entire quest is for you, and you were almost lost, because...because I’m a girl?” Her breath was coming hard, and her face was red with anger and fear. She was about to speak when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down into Mera’s blue eyes and watched the woman shake her head.

“He’s had enough, Kara,” Mera whispered, and Kara looked into the defeated eyes of Aquaman. “I think he got the point.”

“Don’t do that to us again,” Kara whispered, “please?” The last word came out hoarsely with a tinge of sadness, then Kara squeezed his hand and excused herself to the back of the small fishing boat.

“I won’t,” Arthur promised. His eyes met Mera’s, “I’m sorry, I misjudged you, both of you.”

“You almost died, Arthur,” Mera said, her soft eyes watering, “Kara was beside herself with worry.”

“And you?” Arthur smirked, his eyebrows raising.

  
  


“Come that close to dying again, and I will kill you,” Mera whispered into his ear with a smile, then her lips brushed his cheek and she sauntered towards the center of the boat.

********************

  
  
  


Diana stood alone on the training grounds, quietly going through her kata, each move relieving the tension of the meetings with her mother and the rest of the council as she prepared them for what would happen. While they all agreed that lowering the barrier was for the best, all of them were still scared, none more so than her mother.

She turned through the last of her poses and smiled as she recognized her mother’s approach. Brown eyes opened, growing wide as her mother stepped forward, dressed in her battle-worn armor.

“Stop staring, daughter, you will succeed in making your mother self-conscious,” Hippolyta smiled. 

“I wasn’t aware you used the training grounds, mother, I assumed you and Myri trained privately,” Diana cringed at the image forming in her head. “Sorry, mother, I--I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Great Hera, Diana,” Lyta smiled, a small laugh escaping her mouth. “Myri and I have been together for almost four hundred years, we can train without ripping each other’s armor off.”

Diana’s hands covered her blushing face and she mumbled into her palms, “then why are you here and dressed for practice, your Highness?”

“I thought, perhaps, it would be nice to spar with my daughter, before she leaves our home again,” the Queen answered, a grin coming to her lips and her blue eyes shining with mischief.

Diana’s eyes widened incredulously, “you wish to spar? With me?”

“Why is that so shocking, we have only stood on the field of battle together once,” Hippolyta said as she saw a sadness in her daughter’s eyes, the same sadness mirrored in her own. “She would be proud of you, Diana.”

“Thank you, Mother,” Diana spoke, her voice just above a whisper. 

“Now that you two are done, can we go ahead and prepare, our sisters are waiting,” Nubia bellowed as she stepped from behind one of the tents.

Diana turned her head away, pressing her thumb and forefinger tightly between her eyes, and quickly disappeared into her tent to catch her breath and tighten her armor. She took her time, inspecting each buckle and cinching it to her satisfaction. She looked into the corner and smiled at Kara’s practice sword, resting on a hook, “Aphrodite?” 

“It was not your sister, Diana, I placed the sword there,” a familiar voice answered.

Diana stood still, shocked as the voice stopped, and she turned on shaking legs, “Antiope?”

The apparition smiled and opened her arms, gathering the princess up and squeezing her tight, “Persephone snuck me out, so I don’t have long, I’m here to assuage your guilt over my death.”

“It was my fault, for not watching the field, you took that bullet for me, had I been paying attention, you would still be here,” Diana cried into the woman’s shoulder.

“The Fates deemed it was my time, child. I cannot think of a greater death than protecting the one you love above all others,” Antiope stopped hugging her, holding her at arm's length. “You must let go of the guilt, my child, embrace the present and stop living in the past.”

Diana smiled, “yes, General.” Then she cleared her throat, “why did you never tell me, that you are--about my--why did you never tell me?”

“It would not have changed how I felt about you, Diana,” Antiope answered the unasked question, “I will always love you, my brave little warrior.” She paused and they heard Artemis’s song, “I have to go now, my child. Always remember, Diana, I love you.” Then, Antiope disappeared in the wind.

“I love you too,” Diana whispered. She exited the tent and walked proudly across the field to stand across from her mother, her eyes clear and bright with no sign of the tears that had filled them moments before.

*********************

  
  


Kara looked up and watched as the sky darkened, the rain started shortly after that, and she said a quick prayer to Poseidon, asking for protection for Mera and Arthur. Over the howling wind, he heard a deep rumble over the thunder, “child of Rao, you are always protected, but I can’t control all the minions of the seas.”

The young Amazon focused her hearing, her eyes sliding closed as she concentrated, stretching out to listen to the sounds around her. Mera came around the wheelhouse, paused, and whispered, “what is it you hear, Kara?”

“Mera,” Kara gasped as a deep growling sound filled her ears, “where are we?”

Arthur walked around the corner as Mera opened her mouth to answer, her eyes wide, her voice shaking, “the Trench…”

“My mother…” Arthur whispered.

Kara’s eyes flashed, as a short blast of her vision shot over Arthur’s shoulder, puncturing the body of the creature that leaped from the water.

And then they were surrounded. Mera reached and grabbed a gaff from the side of the wheelhouse, spinning it and knocking the creature attacking her back into the depths. Arthur punched one, driving it towards the front of the small craft. Kara spun lashing out with Tarie and Aotpo, dismembering four of the flailing creatures, her heat vision striking creature after creature.

Arthur continued to fight, driving the monsters back, pushing them off the boat. Mera, slowed the spin of her spear, stepping back and gathering her magic about her body, pushing out from the center of the boat, then lightning struck and the monsters disappeared as the water flared a bright and brilliant white. At the moment before the creatures struck again, Mera yelled over the sounds of the growling waves, “Kara, we need light, and we need to go down!”

Kara smiled a wicked grin and called on Rao’s strength. “Mighty Rao, allow your voice to scream…” she prayed, as she called upon the sunborn energy of her cells, bringing it to the surface. Her body started to glow, the harsh, unforgiving red of Krypton’s sun. The young warrior grunted, and turned to look at the two Atlanteans, “we have to go, now!”

The three dove towards the rough ocean surface, flinging themselves down into the darkness of the Trench. Driving themselves deeper and deeper, Arthur’s gold eyes never left Kara’s glowing form as the water steamed and hissed around her. With the darkness closing around her, Kara panicked and pushed even harder, shoving her power back against the cold, black water. She was struggling and it was Mera who noticed it first, Kara was moving slower and her light was slowly fading, “Arthur, she isn’t going to make it!”

“Wrap her in your magic, Mera,” the words leaving his mind so quickly that the worry almost knocked the Princess back. “Do it now, we can’t let anything happen to her.”

Without slowing, Mera gathered her power and wrapped it around the weakening woman. A grim look came to her face as a soft, glowing bubble of hard water formed around her friend. Kara continued to hold the light, gritting her teeth as she collapsed to her knees inside the protective ball.

Arthur noticed a blue vortex and turned, nodding his head towards Mera and pushing himself forward. As he and Mera reached the edge of the storm, he reached out and grasped her hand, “don’t let her go, whatever you do, keep her safe.” Then together they entered the spinning mass of water.

********************

Diana stood on the balcony of her old bedroom, looking out over the blue ocean of her home. Her door opened, and she heard the sound of a cane striking the floor as Myri entered the room, “Hello, Princess, I don’t think I have seen Lyta smile that brightly in a long, long time.”

Diana’s lip curled up at one end, her eyes closed, “I had forgotten how formidable a warrior she is, she almost got me with that reverse,” she paused as she turned. “Who did she learn that from?”

Myri smiled, reminding Diana of Kara, “I believe she stole that one from me. Antiope hated that maneuver because it exposed her back.”

“Except for Kara,” Diana’s eyes lit up as she thought about the blonde warrior, “I don’t know that anyone moves fast enough to take that advantage.”

“She has trained with Kara, but she never tried it,” Myri laughed, “perhaps I should teach my daughter that move, although she seems to have found your weakness on the field.”

Diana huffed out a deep sigh, blushing a bright pink, “I will never live that down, will I?”

Myri stepped closer to the princess, “Diana, the whole island loves her, she has been a gift from the gods,” Myri took a breath, sighed, “she brought a smile to Lyta’s face after almost a hundred years.”

Diana turned and looked at Myri, “I hurt her by leaving?”

Myri saw the sadness forming in the brown eyes and smiled softly, “your leaving hurt her, yes. However, your Highness, the reason you left made her so very proud.”

Diana smiled softly, “Thank you, Myri. Kara is very lucky to have you in her life.”

“No, we are all lucky to have her in ours, Diana, joy, and hope wash over everyone she encounters,” Myri smiled.

“Tell me how, Myri, how did Kara come to live here?” Diana asked as she helped the woman to a chair, and seated herself at her feet as she had as a child so many centuries ago.

*********************

After Arthur had stepped through the waterfall to face his destiny Mera and Atlanna returned to Kara’s side. The young hero had been unconscious since Arthur’s mother had pulled her from the water over ten hours ago.

“Her color is returning,” the Atlantean queen said, the calm clinical cadence of her voice calming Mera’s nerves.

“She is so cold, your Highness,” Mera spoke quietly, her eyes glued to the woman.

“From how you described her, this woman is a child of the sun,” Atlanna surmised, “and she must have pushed herself past her limits to keep you two safe. We are doing all we can, Mera, keep her warm and make sure she has water.”

Mera continued to stare, to watch Kara as she slept. Her worry continued to grow as she traced the sun through the sky. Arthur had been gone for hours and Kara was still not responding. “Please wake up, Kara?” she begged.

“M-Mera?” Kara’s soft voice croaked, “is he safe?”

“By Poseiden’s grace, Kara, you’re awake?” Mera cried, relief flooding her body and softening her face.

“Is Arthur okay? Are you?” Kara coughed. “I need…,” She started coughing again.

Mera and Atlanna poured a cup of water, “Water? Food? What do you need, Kara, what can we do for you?” Atlanna asked.

“Sunlight, I need the sun,” Kara pleaded, “Please.”

“The beach, Mera, get her to the beach!” Atlanna commanded, lifting the warrior from her spot and stumbling in the direction of the ocean.

The three women stumbled out onto the white sand, and Kara smiled as the sunlight washed over her, “it’s not as strong? Where are we?” Kara looked between the two women, her brow furrowed.

“You are not quite beyond my reach, my Voice. Close your eyes and draw my energy to you, Kara Zor-El, daughter of Krypton, Warrior of Earth. Follow my voice and feel your energy restored…” Rao whispered over the surf, “Follow…”

Kara’s eyes slid shut as she focused on the words, following them, connecting with the sun, and drawing it towards her. She relished the heat, the purity of the fire as it washed over her soul and filled her cells, charging her flesh. 

  
  


“Now, my child, find your spirit, find the source of…” Rao’s voice said.

Kara’s eyes burst open as visions filled her eyes, the people who made her who she was…

The grey eyes of her mother and aunt, who had shaped her sense of justice and fairness.

The blue eyes of her father, who had gifted her with curiosity and knowledge.

The blue eyes of Hippolyta, who had given a child a new home, and her sense of belonging.

The eyes of her sisters, who had given her acceptance.

Myri’s eyes, who had given her safety, protection, and a mother’s love.

And finally the brown eyes of an Amazon princess who had given her a reason to live, a reason to smile her brightest, and a reason to love.

Though the words were not quite ready to form on her pink lips, Kara sent a feeling of warmth to Diana and Myri, hoping they would be able to feel how much she needed them.

Mera and Atlanna stared transfixed as Kara floated above the sand, a circle of light surrounding her as the sunlight fell like raindrops onto her flesh, then was absorbed into her body. They shielded their eyes as she glowed brighter and brighter until they could no longer stare directly at her.

With a flash, the mighty warrior touched down softly on the sand and looked to Mera, “where’s Arthur?”

********************

On Themyscira, Diana and Myri felt a warm breeze pass lightly over their skin. They felt their hands drawn together, and as their palms touched, they could hear Kara’s voice whisper, “I love you both.”

Myri’s eyes widened and she found herself staring into the sky, looking for her adopted daughter.

Diana felt a smile growing on her lips, and she closed her eyes and whispered, “Kara!”

********************

Bruce Wayne steered the dark SUV through the narrow streets of Smallville, making his way towards the Kent farm. His passengers, Eliza and Alexandra Danvers sat in comfortable silence as the vehicle made its way through the quiet town. “Clark, we are headed in, we should be there in about twenty minutes,” Bruce said through his cell phone.

“It’s just Eliza, and Alex, right?” Clark repeated for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“Yes, Clark, and no one knows we are on our way in,” Bruce sighed. “Eliza has agreed to stay in Smallville for the duration of Lois’ pregnancy. And before you argue, I paid for the house down the road from your farm through a dummy account, and made sure she has everything she needs.”

“That wasn’t necessary, Bruce, she could have stayed here on the farm, we have space,” Clark tried to argue, knowing it was a lost cause.

“It will give Kara somewhere to stay when she visits, and the rest of the league, if we need a place to lay low,” Bruce countered. What he failed to mention, was that it would allow him to monitor the progress of the Earth’s first Kryptonian/Human Hybrid.

“Have you heard from her, or Diana?” Clark asked, catching a glance from his fiance.

“Arthur, an unknown redhead, and a blonde, matching Kara’s description were spotted a few days ago in Sicily,” Bruce smiled. “They engaged several unknown armored targets and then disappeared off my radar. I’m sure they will show up at some point.”

Fifteen minutes later, the SUV pulled into the Kent driveway and Lois and Martha made their way out to the porch, smiling as Dr. Eliza Danvers and her daughter, Alexandra stepped out, as the engine shut off, they were joined by the enigmatic Bruce Wayne.

Martha Kent approached and wrapped her arms around the red-headed girl, “my goodness, sweetheart, you have certainly grown up, probably breaking all the boy’s hearts.” The statement caused Alex to tense, and Martha, took it in stride, and she smiled, “ah, the girls then? What’s her name?”

“Lena,” Alex whispered, her cheeks coloring.

“Does she make you happy, sweetheart?” Martha asked, smiling brightly as Alex blushed and nodded. “Let’s go in and get supper ready, while your mom and Lois talk, okay?”

Alex agreed, smiled, and grasped Martha’s extended hand, and together they made their way into the house towards the kitchen.

Lois stood, rooted to the porch as Eliza Danvers looked her over with a seasoned eye. “How far along are you?”

“Bruce told you?” Lois gasped.

“Bruce? Lord no! He may collect secrets, but he’d never share them,” Eliza laughed, earning a look from Bruce, which she returned, never breaking eye contact. She slowly turned her head, and studied Lois for a moment, reached a conclusion, and said clinically, “No, it's obvious from the way you are standing. I’d estimate you are about three months along, which means shortly before Clark…”

“Just before, yes ma’am,” Lois answered stiffly, then she grasped her hands, “I haven’t even had a proper check-up, I wouldn’t know how to explain it to the doctor.”

Eliza just smiled, “that’s why I’m here, Ms. Lane, so let's get this started.”

From around the corner, Lash smiled, an evil grin at the confirmation of this bit of news.

******************

Hippolyta tapped at her daughter’s door, listening to the sound of laughter, as Myri finished a funny story about Kara. “Are you two making fun of Kara in here?” She asked as the door swung open. She smiled at the joy in the eyes of her daughter and Myri. “Which story are you telling this time?”

“The first time she flew, your reaction was almost as funny as hers, Lyta,” Myri laughed, the sound warmed her heart and made it impossible for her to get upset as her embarrassment was put on display for Diana. 

“She must have been quite a handful?” Diana giggled.

“Says the girl who threw herself over the side of the High Stairs?” Lyta questioned, mirth in her eyes, as Diana blushed a bright pink.

Myri laughed as well, “was that as bad as the first time she dove off the cliff, before the games. I thought Antiope would sink into the Earth if she were able.” She froze in mid-laugh, as the words sunk in.

“She came and saw me today,” Diana admitted to both the women, her voice suddenly soft and shy, “she told me, she said…” she paused a moment, “I spend too much time living in the past, I need to move on, or move forward, to stop living with the guilt…”

“You are not alone anymore, daughter, you are home, you have all your sisters, you have your friends in the world of Man,” Hippolyta said, as she sat on the balcony floor beside Diana, taking her hands in her own. She thought for just a moment, and added, “you have Kara.”

As those words left her mother’s mouth, Diana looked up towards the gathering dusk and smiled. “I miss you, Kara,” she whispered into the pinks and oranges of the sunset, praying the Kryptonian could feel the longing in her voice.

*******************

Kara spun, launching the stone towards Mera. Mera reacted just as Kara hoped, her power rising, without hesitation or concentration and the rock was quickly blocked, stopping in the air as her water magic, trapped and then flung it back towards its thrower. Kara smiled and deflected it with her bracer, “excellent, Mera. I told you that you didn’t have to work so hard to pull your magic to the surface.”

Kara’s joy was infectious and Mera started to laugh along with her friend. Atlanna marveled at the ease at which the two women seemed to have in each other’s company. “I’ve never seen someone grasp the use of magic so instinctually, Kara. Normally the water magic is taught to the child by her mother, but in just these few hours Mera has learned quite a bit.”

“My teachers on Themyscira were very open to my gifts, they allowed me to experiment and encouraged me to not hesitate if there was something I thought I could do,” Kara explained. Then she looked at Mera, “you make me proud to call you friend, princess.”

Mera walked towards Kara and grabbed her in a bear hug, “I feel the same, Kara.”

Kara’s ear piqued and her eyes turned toward the waterfall where Arthur had disappeared. “He’s back,” she smiled.

Arthur emerged, his muscular frame covered in Atlan’s armor and the Trident of Kings grasped in his hand, “we have to go back, immediately.”

“You are traveling through the hidden oceans?” Atlanna asked?

“We have no other choice, mother,” Arthur explained.

“I--I can’t, it’s been too long, I’ve not traveled that deep in too many years,” Atlanna admitted, her face falling into her hands.

Arthur looked at Kara, “Can you take her? Please?” The last word came out as a plea, “I would be honored to have you fight by our sides, little sister, but I will need my mother there when I face Orm.”

Kara smiled as Arthur attempted to salve their disagreement from the day before, “you only had to ask, your Highness. You admitted your mistake, so yes, I will escort your mother, but where are we going?”

“I need a map, a globe,” Arthur growled.

Mera smiled shyly as her power rose quickly and a ball of water started to form between the four of them. Slowly and with amazing ease, the image became more solid, and the world floated in the air enabling the new king to mark the location he needed.

“That is amazing, Mera.” Arthur gasped, his eyes wide in amazement.

“I had a very good teacher,” Mera said proudly as she winked at Kara.

Reaching out hesitantly, Arthur spun the globe and indicated where the fight would take place. He pointed to a spot, “right here!”

Kara grinned wickedly, “we will be there in time for your coronation, brother.”

  
  


********************

Diana awoke the next morning as the sun started to rise over the horizon. She rose out of her bed and made her way onto the balcony, watching the colors as they danced across the waves. “Everything is so much--more here,” she smiled as looked around the island that held so many fond memories. “We will come back as often as we can,” she whispered out loud, her thoughts turning to blue eyes and blonde hair, “even if it is just to watch sunrises and sunsets.”

Turning, she made her way back to the interior of the room, and started to dress, donning the familiar red and blues of her battle-scarred armor. Her feet slid into her boots and she placed her headdress into place. She inspected the blade of her sword, then slid it into its scabbard and picked up her shield, sliding onto her back. The armband was resting on a table beside the bed, and she picked it up, rubbing her thumb over the raised sigil that Kara had created, admiring the care and craftsmanship, but mostly she just wanted to bask in the warmth of the metal. She sighed as her mother knocked on the door, and wrapped the cuff around her upper arm, pressing it tight so would not slide off. “Come in, mother.”

Hippolyta balked at the entry, staring at her daughter, “by the Gods, Diana!”

Diana looked down, checking her armor, worried she may have missed something, suddenly very self-conscious of her appearance.

Her mother stepped forward and lifted Diana’s chin, “my child, there is nothing to be ashamed of, it’s just, right now you remind me so much of Antiope.”

A slow smile spread across Wonder Woman’s lips, as she stood proud in front of her mother. 

Hippolyta stared back, looking into her daughter's bright eyes, “as much as I will miss my daughter, perhaps the world is finally ready to embrace all that you can do.”

“Mother, I will miss you as well, but now--now that I can return, I will, all the time,” Diana responded, swallowing some of the sadness she was feeling, as she embraced her mother tightly.

As the two women separated, Hippolyta’s chest swelled with pride, “I will miss you as well, but I will be sending a very personal representative as our ambassador.”

“Myri?” Diana responded, her eyes wide with shock, “have you told her this?”

“It was her idea. And she was correct. She is my most trusted--negotiator. She will always put the good of the island first and foremost, before making a decision,” Hippolyta smiled, 

“Kara will be pleased to have her mother so close as well,” Diana said, pleased at her mother’s decision. “Was that another reason for Myri’s choice?”

Hippolyta thought for a moment, “as close as those two are, I would have to say yes.” Then she looked her daughter in the eye, “it gives me a reason to visit as well.”

The two women stepped to the balcony and Diana checked the position of the sun in the sky. She sighed heavily, “I need to go, Mother. I will return in a few days and let you know what is going to happen next.”

Hippolyta stepped forward and grasped Diana’s wrist, and as the princess bowed, she placed a soft kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

The women stepped apart and Diana closed her eyes in concentration. With a little effort, her feet left the ground and she began to fly up towards the barrier. ‘I need to work on taking off as Kara does,’ she thought to herself.

“Be safe my child, may the blessings of the goddesses be with you,” Hippolyta whispered to the departing form, surprised when Diana turned and hovered in the sky. She shook her head at the shock, waved, and said, “I love you.”

*******************

As Diana found herself approaching the coast of the United States, Kara was blasting out of the ocean half a world away. “We will be there within half a day, your highness,” she said to Atlanna as they broke the surface. The girl of steel then checked her bearings and rocketed towards the upcoming battle of Atlantis.


End file.
